College Dad
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: Dani, Kendall and Emerson must face the challenges of being a family in college.
1. Typical Day

**Hello! This is the sequel to the Teen Dad Chronicles and I hope that you like it! Please review and this is kind of like a catch up of what's been happening. Emerson is now 3 and Dani and Kendall have been married for 2 years.**

"Where's my shoes?" I asked as I frantically ran around the living room searching.

"Where are Emerson's giraffe and my psych textbook?" Dani asked as she ran around the kitchen preparing Emerson's lunch for daycare.

"Giraffe is in the laundry room and your textbook is in the freezer." I told her as I finally found my shoes.

"Why is my textbook there?" she asked as she began putting on Emerson's shoes.

"It was in my way when I was cooking dinner last night and I needed a place to put it."

"Lazy." She smiled and Emerson got up and ran to my legs.

"Hey Lovebug. You ready for another day at Daycare?" I asked as I played with one of her pigtails.

"It's fun! I gets to play and stuff." She giggled and buried her face into my leg. Dani and I realized that she was going to grow up to be shy like Daniella.

"You'll get to hang out with Katelyn." I smiled at her as her eyes lit up when she heard her best friend's name.

"She has crayons! They are super awesome." She exclaimed. I smiled down at my now 3 year old daughter and poked her nose.

"Go get your giraffe from the laundry room. Mommy and Daddy have to head to class." I told her as she jetted off towards her giraffe.

"She's a handful." I told Dani as she came up and hugged me.

"At least she never makes us late for class. I just have psych and French today then I can go pick her up from Daycare. You have training until 5 right?"

"Yeah, I'll pick up dinner on the way home." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you." She mumbled against my chest and I nodded. Going to college and training to be a cop was difficult for the two of us but we were managing. Dani worked at the local book store during the week when she didn't have class and I still worked at Sherwood's on the weekends. We were now married for two years and we've had our ups and downs but we managed. Sometimes we struggled to pay the rent on her aunts (now our) house.

"I want to go back to Spain." I told her randomly.

"So do I. That was the best honeymoon ever."

"I say we take a family trip when Emerson is 10. That way she can remember it and actually enjoy it."

"Good idea but what if we have another little Knight running around by then?"

"Then we bring the kid along and take another vacation when they both can remember it." I chuckled against the top of her head.

"We're not going to make rent this month." She told me as Emerson ran back into the room, giraffe in hand.

"I'll pull an extra shift this weekend." I told her as she gathered her books and we headed towards the car.

"You're over working yourself. I can pull the extra shift but you have to watch Emmy and I know the hockey championship is on and you already have plans to go to Logan's." she told me as she buckled Emmy into the booster seat.

"We'll decide later." I told her as she kissed me goodbye and got in her car.

"See you later Emerson. I love you." I blew a kiss and Emmy gave a little wave as Dani began playing Veggietales for Emerson. I waved and got in my car as I drove one way and Dani went the other way.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Hey Knight." A fellow trainee greeted.

"Hey Adam." I smiled as I changed into my workout gear.

"A couple of us are going out to dinner after training, you in?"

"I'm not sure. I have to bring home dinner to my family." I told him as I waited for him to finish.

"Bring them too. They're all you talk about and a few of us are curious about Daniella."

"What about Daniella?" I asked defensively.

"If she's cute or not."

"She's beautiful." I gloated a bit.

"Then bring her so we know you ain't lying." He smiled as we headed out to training.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Let's go." I nagged as Dani slipped on her shoes.

"Daddy play?" Emerson asked as she held up a doll.

"Tomorrow sweetie, tonight we're going out."

"Logan?" she asked excitedly.

"No, Uncle Logan won't be there and neither will James or Carlos. You're going to meet some new people." I told her as I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"No, I want Logan." She pouted.

"I'm sorry but he won't be there." I told her as Dani finally grabbed her purse and held the door for me.

"You mean." She crossed her little arms as I buckled her in.

"Sorry Bugger." I told her as I heard Dani chuckle beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"She is so like you it's unbelievable."

"She's just like you too so don't laugh missy." I smiled at her as I headed towards the burger joint.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" Dani asked.

"My friends Adam, Paul and Phillip and a few others from the academy." I told her as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Do I have to act all macho?" she joked as she helped Emmy out of the car.

"Burp every chance you get." I chuckled as I opened the restaurant's door for them to enter.

"Daddy go up?" Emerson asked.

"Come here sweetie." I told her as I hoisted her up and placed her on my hip. "The guys are over there."

"Hey Kendall!" Adam greeted as he patted my shoulder.

"Hey guys, this is Daniella, my wife and Emerson, my daughter." I introduced as we all sat down, Emerson still in my lap.

"Hello Emerson. You are such a pretty young lady." Adam complimented as she buried her head into my chest and started whimpering a bit.

"It's okay Lovebug. Daddy's here." I told her as I patted her back.

"Scary." She whispered as Dani grabbed a toy from the diaper bag and gave it to Emmy.

"Here's a doll." Daniella told Emmy as she grabbed it but still didn't look at Adam.

"She's shy." Dani apologized.

"It's okay. You are very beautiful Daniella. If you weren't with Knight, I'd do ya'." Adam commented as he sipped from his drink.

Dani chuckled nervously and shot me a look.

"Baby?" I heard a shrill voice say.

"Hey boo. Everyone, this is my fiancé." Adam said.

"Jo?" I breathed out in disbelief.


	2. Can We Be Civilized?

**please please please review! Thank you for all the reviews and favoriting that happened =] My birthday is saturday and it would be the best early gift if u reviewed!**

"Jo." I breathed out as Emmy shifted in my lap so she was facing out.

"Hello Kendall! I've missed you." She smiled and came and hugged me then ruffled Emerson's hair who frowned when Jo touched her.

"You guys know each other?" Adam asked.

"We went to school together in high school." I explained.

"What a small world." He smiled as he pecked her cheek.

"So Daniella, how did you meet Kendall?" he asked as he sipped his drink.

"We were always in the same grade but never paid any attention to each other then we got paired up for a Spanish dialogue. We hooked up and then I got pregnant." She nodded and placed a juice box in front of Emerson.

"Cheerios?" Emerson asked as she looked up at me with big green eyes.

"Not until mommy and daddy get their food. It'll be here soon." I explained

"Poo." She sighed and went back to playing with her doll.

"Sorry about that." I apologized and nodded towards Andrew.

"It's all good. Next time though, hire a babysitter." He told me. Dani glanced at me and I reached out to grab her hand.

"Potty." Emerson said as she reached towards Dani.

"I'll be back." Daniella smiled and held Emmy's hand as they walked to the bathroom.

"She not potty trained?" Jo asked.

"She is…we just don't send our three year old to the bathroom alone in a public place." I said with a little sarcasm.

"It's a good thing Jo and I never want kids. I don't think I could handle it." Adam said as he smiled at me.

"Oh…no kids…ever?" I asked as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I hate kids." Jo said snottily as Dani approached with Emmy.

"Did you go potty?" I asked as I placed Emmy back on my lap.

"I did. Did I do good Daddy?" she asked.

"You always do good Lovebug." I kissed her nose and she started giggling.

The food came and we all started eating and we placed some cheerios and French fries in front of Emerson.

"Don't make a mess." Dani warned Emmy. Emerson nodded and began eating but I could feel Jo glaring.

"Problem?" I asked as I locked eyes with Jo.

"Well…Adam said this was going to be an adult dinner and not with the little one."

"Adam told me to bring Emmy."

"That was a bad move on his part." She said as she continued eating her salad.

"So Adam….has Jo told you anything from her past?" Dani asked as she ate her burger.

"She said that she was very popular and she loved hanging out with her old gang." He said.

"Did you know she had an abortion?" Dani asked bluntly. I spit out my drink and Jo paled.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah…she was pregnant with Kendall's baby and had it aborted on Christmas Eve without even asking what Kendall wanted. Maybe that's why she doesn't want children." Dani said as she gave more Cheerios to Emerson.

"Kendall…is that true?" Adam asked.

"Uh…yeah." I played with one of Emerson's pigtails absentmindedly.

"Bitch." Jo seethed as she glared at Dani.

"You need to be honest in your relationship."

"Did you ever tell Kendall that you and Logan hooked up at Emerson's birthday party?"

"I never did! You just want to start drama. I was engaged to Kendall at the time! I would never cheat. YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" Dani said quite loudly as the people around us started watching.

"You're such a whore. Maybe if you didn't have your devil child, Kendall would be free to date me!" Jo yelled as she tossed her soda at Dani.

"That's enough!" I yelled. "Dani take Emerson to the car." I handed Emerson off as she walked away guiltily.

"Jo that was unnecessary and I'm sorry that she brought that up. It probably hurts like it does when I think about it. Adam…I'll see you tomorrow. I'll apologize then." I placed a fifty on the table and went towards the car. I saw Emmy in her booster seat and Dani sitting in the front seat with her head down.

"Why can't we go out and be civilized?" I asked as I shut the door.

"I just don't like Jo." She mumbled.

"You're teaching Emmy bad things. She will grow up and be out of control." I told her as I started the ignition.

"She'll be fine. She knows what's right and wrong." She said as she looked out the window.

"Adam may never talk to me again and you sabotaged their relationship. Do you know how hard it is to have friends at the academy?" I said a little angrier then I intended.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes as she exited the car.

"Daddy?" Emerson whispered half asleep.

"Time for bed sweetie." I kissed the top of her head and carried her inside the house. I changed her into her pj's and tucked her in.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"She's not feeling too good right now. She'll be in later to kiss you goodnight. We love you Emerson." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Night daddy." She softly spoke as she snuggled with her giraffe. I left her bedroom door ajar and walked to the bedroom to find Dani sitting in the middle of our bed.

"I'm really sorry Kendall. I don't know what came over me. I just…she…what she did is unforgiveable and I guess it's because I'm a mom and I couldn't picture my life without Emerson… her getting rid of her child haunts me. I'm willing to apologize though." She spoke seriously.

"That's very sweet of you." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if she didn't get the abortion?"

"We'd have two maniac children running around and I'd have to pay child support." I sighed against her shoulder.

"You'd have to most beautiful child though. You'd be the best father to it." She smiled up at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have an idea about how we can save money." Dani said.

"Shoot."

"My birth control costs $150.00 a month…I could stop taking them and you could start using condoms again."

"Is that a good idea?" I asked.

"I think it would save us enough money to buy Emmy more clothes because she needs them and it would help us pay the rent easier." She shrugged.

"Whatever you want, it's totally up to you." I smiled at her and kissed her hair.

"I'll finish the birth control for this month then I won't renew the prescription."

I nodded and twirled her hair in my hands.

"I think Jo secretly likes you." I joked with Dani.

"Shut it Knight." She slapped my knee and I started tickling her. Her laughter was the best way to end this terrible night.


	3. Temper Tantrum

**I really enjoyed writing this! Please review and let me know what you think!**

I was struggling to keep my eyes open as I read the manual for becoming a cop. I just wanted to sleep after pulling a double shift and training.

"Daddy?" I heard a quiet voice come from behind me.

"Emerson? Are you okay?" I asked as I turned to face her from where I was sitting at the kitchen table.

"No sleep." She mumbled as she held her giraffe.

"Come here." I beckoned her over and placed her on my lap. "What's the matter?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her unruly hair.

"No sleepy…I wants to sleep with you." She said against my chest.

"I don't know when I'm going to bed Lovebug. You have to sleep now so you're awake to play with Katelyn. Let's take you back to bed." I told her as I got up and headed towards her room.

"No." she squirmed in my arms but I kept her still.

"Why don't you want to go to bed? Don't lie to me Emerson." I told her sternly as I entered her room.

"Peepee." She whispered.

"You wet the bed?" I asked.

"Sorry." She whimpered as she rubbed her small fist against her eyes.

"It's fine Emerson. You're still learning to use the potty. Daddy isn't mad. Go lay with mommy so I can change your bed but then I'm coming to get you and you're going to sleep in here tonight." I told her as I patted her butt.

"Tanks Daddy." She smiled and skipped towards Dani and my bedroom.

I sighed and stripped her bed and replaced her sheets. I threw the dirty sheets and blanket into the laundry basket and headed into my bedroom.

"Bug?" I asked as I entered but smiled when I saw that Emerson was tucked under Daniella's arms. I got into bed with them and wrapped my arms around them completely forgetting about the manual that lay half read on the kitchen counter.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Daddy." I heard Emerson giggle next to me and I reluctantly pried my eyes opened.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled at her and ran my hand up Daniella's arm in a silent good morning.

"Play?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe. Mommy, you and I need to go clothes shopping for you first." I told her as I poked her nose.

"Mommy." She whined and rolled over towards her.

"Sorry kiddo. Daddy and I have to take you shopping. You're growing too fast." She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go get dressed." I pick Emmy up and carried her to her bedroom. "What do you want to wear?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She whispered and pouted up at me.

"I know you don't want to go shopping but we have too. I promise I'll play with you later. Here's a shirt and a pair of pants; get dressed and pick out a pair of shoes." I told her as I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. She got dressed and grabbed her vans and carried them over to me.

"Help." She said as she handed me them.

"What's the magic word?" I asked her.

"Peas?"

"Please." I chuckled as I helped her put them on. "What should we do with your hair?" I asked.

"Mommy do it." She giggled and ran out of the room. I followed after her and saw Dani brushing Emmy's hair and letting her curls go as is.

"Head to the living room and put on some cartoons. Mommy and Daddy will be down in 5 minutes." I told her as she left.

"She's a ball of energy today." Dani warned.

"We can handle her." I smiled as I threw on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Let's go feed the rugrat and head out. I have a feeling today will be extremely long."

I nodded and filled a bag with cheerios and headed to the car. I buckled Emmy in, handed her her breakfast and went and sat in the front seat.

"Why do you always drive?" Dani asked.

"Because I …do? I'm not really sure." I smiled at her and began driving.

"I'm a better driver though." She smiled and checked to make sure Emmy wasn't choking.

"Sippy!" Emmy shouted and threw some cheerios at us.

"No throwing Emerson." Dani reprimanded as she handed a Sippy cup to Emmy.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Play now?" Emerson asked as we browsed around the pants area in the store.

"Not yet, when we get home I will." I promised her as I guided her down the aisle while Dani pushed the cart.

"You never play. You no love me." She whimpered a bit and I sighed.

"Emerson Harper you know that I love you very much. We're in a store right now. I can't play with you right now." I told her as I ignored the stares of the other people in the aisle. Emerson pulled some shirts that were lying on a table off and threw them on the floor.

"Emerson Harper Knight, you pick those up right now." Daniella reprimanded.

"No!" she yelled and started crying.

"Calm down Emmy." I attempted to soothe her.

"I want to play now!" she yelled and threw herself on the floor and started to flail.

"Calm your child please." Some random woman told us.

"That's it. Emerson Harper Knight you are in big trouble." I told her as I picked her up and placed her over my shoulder.

"I'll be in the car. You pay for everything and then head to the car." I told Dani as I carried a screaming Emerson out of the store.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Stop crying Emerson." I told her as I drove home with a wailing Emerson in the back seat.

"Emerson you have to calm down or your throat will hurt tomorrow." Daniella warned. Emerson continued to cry as I pulled up to the house.

"Enough Emerson! You are punished. You get a time out now. Don't you dare come out of your room until I come and get you." I told her as I placed her in her room and shut the door. I heard her hitting the door and crying out "Daddy" but I still walked away. I sighed and placed my head in my hands as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's okay baby." I felt Dani start massaging my shoulders.

"I no like you Daddy." I heard Emmy yell.

"Then why do I feel like such a shitty dad?"


	4. Reunited

"You're not a shitty father. She needed to be punished and she doesn't hate you." Dani soothed as she rubbed my shoulders more.

"It still hurt."

"Wait until she's a teenager and is screaming it before slamming her door. It's only going to get harder."

"Way to make me feel better." I mumbled.

"Just telling you the truth." She chuckled a bit.

I heard Emerson's door open and I could hear her coming towards the kitchen.

"Mommy." She whimpered and pulled on Dani's pant leg.

"Hey sweetie, aren't you supposed to be in time out?" Dani asked.

"No." Emmy lied.

"Emerson, go back up to your room or I'm taking your dolls away." I threatened.

"No! Mommy pwease! I be good now." She pleaded.

"Sorry Emmy, you got to listen to daddy. Go back up to your room and I'll be up to get you soon." Dani promised and Emerson huffed and went back up to her room.

"That sucked." I said.

"She needs to learn like I said." Dani said as someone started to knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dani said as she went and opened the door.

"Logan! James! Carlos!" Dani said loudly.

"Hey beautiful." Logan joked and hugged her. I entered the room and gave him a slap to the back of his head.

"Stop flirting with my woman." I joked.

"Mean!" he pointed at me.

"Where's Emmy?" Carlos asked.

"Time out. She had a melt down at the store today." I explained.

"Not sweet little Emerson." James said shocked.

"She was screaming and she said she…hated me." I mumbled.

"Sorry man." Logan consoled and stole a glance at Emerson's door.

"She's peeking." He whispered.

"Emerson Harper Knight what did I say?" I turned and looked at her now open door.

"Daddy." She whimpered and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my strict façade started to crack as I picked her up.

"Peepee…sowwy." She apologized and buried her head into my shoulder.

"Sweetie why didn't you go to the bathroom in the potty room?" I asked as Dani went to clean the mess in Emerson's room.

"You and mommy said not to come out."

"You could have went to the bathroom Lovebug." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for being bad." She told me as she looked at me with wide green eyes.

"It's okay but you need to learn how to behave and listen to mommy and daddy. Go ask mommy to help you change then come down so you can play with your uncles." I told her as I sent her towards Dani.

"Katie was never that bad." James stated.

"Katie was always different then every other baby. Emerson is just going through a phase." I defended.

"You're doing a good job disciplining her." Logan complimented.

"Do you guys want dinner? We haven't eaten yet." I asked.

"We could eat." James smiled.

"Can you guys…let me borrow some money? Dani and I aren't making the rent this month already so…" I trailed off embarrassed.

"I've got it covered." Carlos smiled and headed into the kitchen to order Chinese.

"Do you need help this month?" James asked.

"We're $200 short. Dani isn't going to renew her birth control so that'll be$ 150 so we're just $50 short."

"Here" Logan handed me $100.

"I can't take it plus you gave me too much."

"I don't care. You need this more than me."

"Thanks." I smiled as Emmy ran back into the room.

"Play?" Emmy asked as she grabbed James' hand.

"Absolutely. I get to be the blonde doll." James called as he led her into the play room.

"I changed her sheets. I'll go start cooking dinner now." Dani said as she threw her hair up in a messy bun.

"Carlos just went to order Chinese." I told her.

"We can't afford that this month." She reprimanded.

"Carlos is paying and Logan gave us some money. I've got it covered." I consoled her as I hugged her.

"Thanks Logan." She smiled.

"Where's Emmy?" Carlos asked.

"Playroom with James."

"No fair! I want the blonde doll! James Diamond I will hurt you if you took my doll." Carlos yelled as he charged into the playroom.

"They are so mature." Logan chuckled.

"Go play Logan." I pointed towards the room.

Logan got a slight blush. "I want to be the curly brunette!" Logan yelled as he ran.

"We're going to make this month's rent." I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad but I'm still giving up my birth control."

"Whatever you want to do."

"Let's go play and watch our friends and daughter play before dinner. After dinner Emmy needs to go straight to bed. She's going to the zoo tomorrow with Katelyn and her parents." Dani told me.

"She'll be safe right?"

"Completely. I've met Katelyn's parents and they are very nice."

"We'll be all alone tomorrow?" I said seductively.

"Yes… but I have tons of homework so you won't be getting lucky." She smiled and ran towards the playroom.

"tease." I murmured as I walked in to see James, Carlos and Logan all having a tea party with Emerson.

"Well don't you three look like princesses." I joked.

"Why don't you join?" Dani interjected.

"Daddy play!" Emerson smiled and I got up and sat between James and Logan.

"I'm going to get the camera….don't move." Dani giggled and ran out of the room.

"Your wife is nuts." Carlos whispered.

"Heard that Garcia." Dani said. "Say cheese." She clicked the camera and we all smiled.

"That should be our Christmas card." She joked. The doorbell rang and Carlos got up and answered it.

"Go wash your hands Emerson." I advised as we all headed into the kitchen where Carlos was laying out the food.

"Did you buy everything on the menu?" James joked.

"I bought more then I should but I thought that Kendall and Daniella could use them as leftovers during the week." Carlos smiled at us.

"Thanks buddy." I smiled as I set Emmy on a chair next to me and dished out a little rice and chicken and broccoli for her.

"Sippy?" Emmy asked.

"Here's some water." I told her and placed a Sippy cup in front of her.

"Tank you." She smiled and started eating.

"Such good manners." James complimented. Emmy blushed and stared down at her food.

"We should all go away for Spring Break next month." Carlos suggested.

"Somewhere cheap." Dani said.

"We'll head to New York, my mom has a place there and it wouldn't cost much. My mom may even pay for all of us." James smiled.

"In that case…thank you and absolutely." I joked.

"Then it's settled…next month…we party!" Carlos shouted as Emmy giggled and threw a piece of chicken at him.

"Emmy no." I scolded.

"oops." She smiled at me and I knew I couldn't stay mad at her. No matter what she did…she was my daughter and I'd always love her.


	5. New York City Part 1

"Did you pack her bathing suit?" Dani asked as she grabbed some of her clothes and placed them in the suitcase.

"Yes but I don't think we'll need it. We're going to New York not Palm Springs." I chuckled as I packed some more pants for Emmy.

"Mrs. Diamond said we could use the hot tub and I'm not allowing Emmy in without her wearing a bathing suit." She said sternly.

"Okay okay." I held my hands up in defense.

"Sorry…I'm just a bit stressed. It's our first vacation since going to Spain and it's with Emmy and she's never been on a plane before or travelled for that matter."

"Calm down. We're taking James' parents private jet and Emmy will have us and her uncles to watch her in the city. We need to enjoy this vacation too." I told her as I hugged her.  
>"I'm just nervous. What if something happens? What if she drinks milk? Her doctors are here in Minnesota not New York."<p>

"She'll be fine. She knows not to drink milk and someone will always be watching her. Don't worry. Take a deep breath and finish packing…James is picking us up in 2 hours."

"Fine." She grumbled and went back to packing.

"How long have you been off your birth control?" I asked her randomly.

"Uh…3 weeks now…why?"

"Just wondering if I should bring some…protection…on this vacation." I told her as I held up a condom.

"You never know. Bring it in case." She advised.

"Mommy…Daddy?" a sleepy looking Emmy entered the room.

"Hey Lovebug. You okay?" I asked her as I picked her up.

"M'sleepy. Nap with me daddy?"

"I'd love too but I got to finish getting ready to go to New York. Do you want to sleep with me on the plane?"

"Maybe." She pouted a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my finger against her cheek.

"M'scared." She whispered as she clutched her giraffe.

"It's okay to be scared Lovebug. I will be there the whole time and so will mommy and uncle Logan, Carlos and James."

"Can I bring Mr. Longneck?" she asked as she snuggled the giraffe into her chest.

"Absolutely." I told her.

"Tanks….Can I watch TV?" she asked.

"Go ahead." I patted her head and watched her run out.

"You're a great father." Daniella told me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love her so much. Thank you for not getting rid of her when you had that option."

"I could never get rid of her… once I found out I was pregnant… I knew she would always be mine."

"We have the best daughter." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"No duh…let's finish packing then snuggle with Emmy before we leave."

"Good plan."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Go sit on that couch." I told Emerson as everyone boarded the plane.

"Sit with me daddy." She exclaimed.

"Give me a minute." I told her as I placed some carryon in the compartment above us.

"Uncle Logan…play?" Emerson asked.

"Not yet." He replied as he took a seat with his laptop.

"Why?" she pouted.

"I got to do a paper but then I will be all yours."

"I no like you." She pouted and played with Mr. Longneck's fur."

"Daddy!" she whined.

"Emerson Harper, give me a few more minutes then I will sit next to you but until then you have to listen to me."

She pouted and started to whimper. "Mommy."

"Why are you crying? Daddy will be with you in a few minutes. "

"Now!" she exclaimed and I saw James roll his eyes.

"Emerson your mom and dad are busy. Can you please be quiet for a few minutes and then we'll all play together?" James asked.

"No." she whimpered and Carlos went up and sat next to her.

"Calm down. Why are you being so misbehaved?" he asked.

"I….I still scared." She whispered. I felt like a terrible father now.

"You know what I do when I'm scared? I close my eyes and picture myself playing on the playground with you and your parents and James and Logan. All of us are running around and having the best time. Do you see it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still scared?"

"Not really." She smiled a bit.

"Good, I'm going to sit next to you and hold your hand the whole flight so when you get scared again just squeeze."

"I love you Uncle Carlos."

"Love you too rugrat." Carlos said.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"What do you want for your birthday?" James asked Emerson.

"My birfday is far away."

"I know but I want to make sure I get you the best gift possible."

"I want…. A sister! Or a brother!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands. Dani choked on her drink and I rubbed her back to help soothe her.

"Sweetie…it takes more than just asking for a sibling to make it happen." I responded awkwardly.

"Then make it happen." She said as if she could control it. Carlos busted out laughing and I could see Logan wiping his eyes and holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"We'll try." Dani said as my eyes widened.

"We'll be landing soon." The pilot came over the loudspeaker.

"New York…get prepared for us." James smiled and kissed the side of Emerson's head.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"We're taking Emmy to the toy store. You want to come?" James asked.

"No…Dani isn't feeling too good… Let me get you some money."

"It's fine. My mom said she wants to treat her "granddaughter." James said as he air quoted.

"That's very nice of her but don't go too overboard." I warned.

"Emmy will be fine…Carlos is the one we have to watch." He joked and waved goodbye and I watched Logan hold Emmy's hand as they descended down the hallway.

"Kendall?" Dani said as she emerged from the bathroom in just her bra and panties.

"Hey baby, how was your shower?"

"Amazing." She smiled and laid down on the bed.

"Do you want to work on Emmy's birthday present?" I asked sexily as I nuzzled her neck.

"Only if you wear a condom." She smiled and I huffed.

"But I want another baby." I pouted.

"I have 1 more year of college and you have 1 year of police training then we can try for a baby once we get jobs but until then…no rubber equals no loving." She joked.

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed one from the suitcase and put the do not disturb sign on the door. This vacation…would be life changing.


	6. New York City Part 2

**Please review! i didnt get a lot last chapter and i feel like not many people are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think!  
><strong>**"Emmy** do not wander off to far from me." I warned her as I stopped at a bench in Central Park with Carlos, James and Logan.

"Fine." She murmured and went to play on the play set.

"Thanks for treating Daniella to a day at the spa." I told James.

"My mom loves you and Dani and she feels like she has to make up for what I did to Dani." He told me.

"I've forgiven you. She's forgiven you. There are no hard feelings at all." I reassured him as I checked on Emmy.

"I know." He said as he looked at the ground.

"So…how was your night with Dani?" Carlos asked.

"It was…awesome."

"How many times?" he smirked.

"3." I blushed.

"Protected?" Logan asked.

"2 out of the 3 were." I muttered.

"Dude!" Logan scolded.

"I know but she jumped me in the middle of the night…I didn't want to stop to get a rubber." I defended.

"Let's hope she doesn't get pregnant again." He told me.

"I want another baby though."

"You're still in training and she's still in college, you can barely afford what you have now yet you want to add another mouth to feed? Are you dumb?" he asked.

"No. We're responsible and we could make it."

"Does she know you didn't use a condom?"

"…no." I muttered as Emmy slid down the slide and chatted with another young girl.

"Dude." Carlos said.

"I know…I know but she doesn't have to know. The odds of her getting pregnant are slim to none." I promised them.

"You better hope so…daddy." Logan said. I frowned and looked to see what Emerson was up to.

"Do you see her?" I asked the guys.

"No." James said as he started off towards the playground.

"Fuck." I muttered and quickly followed while looking around frantically.

"Emerson!" I called out.

Nothing.

"Emerson Harper! "I called out a little louder.

"Daddy." I heard her small voice whimper near a random bush.

"Lovebug I told you not to wander off!" I scolded her as I picked her up in my arms.

"I didn't! I was watching a butterfly trying to catch it for you but I tripped and I hurted my knee." She pointed to a scrape on her knee which was bleeding a little.

"That's sweet of you but you need to listen to daddy better. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I am seriously hurt daddy! I'm going to die!" she sighed dramatically and pointed at her wound.

"You are such a drama queen for a 4 year old." I chuckled and carried her to where Logan, James and Carlos were still looking for Emmy in a bush.

"Meany." She poked my nose and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Dudes I found her." I shouted as I approached.

"Emerson!" Carlos squealed and went to take her from my arms.

"No!" she yelled and gripped onto me tighter.

"She's hurt, do you guys have Band-Aids on you?" I asked.

"No but there were some in the diaper bag that you refused to bring." Logan reminded me.

"Shut up." I grumbled as they walked away.

"Do you need a Band-Aid?" a young red head asked.

"Yes please." I responded.

"I'm Brenda." She introduced as she handed me a first aid kit.

"Kendall." I responded as I placed Emmy down and applied Neosporin.

"Your sister?" she asked as she sat next to Emmy.

"No, my daughter." I told her curtly as I applied the Band-Aid.

"Oh…where's her mom?"

"At the spa."

"So she doesn't care at all about your daughter. That's so sad. How about you and I spend some time together?" she flipped her hair.

"I'm married. "I pointed to the wedding band on my finger.

"Why does that matter?" she whispered as she placed her hand in my hair.

"Don't touch my daddy lady." Emmy demanded.

"Quiet little girl." She scolded.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that you whore." I spat.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't flirt with a married man." I shot back as I picked up Emerson and carried her towards the guys.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked

"Some lady." I muttered as I ran my fingers through Emerson's hair.

"I want to see mommy." Emmy whined.

"Me too." I smiled at her and we all headed to get a taxi.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Mommy!" Emerson exclaimed as she ran and jumped on the bed and laid next to Dani.

"Hey sweetie! How was the park?"

"I got hurt but daddy made it better." She smiled.

"Oh no! Where did you get hurt?"

"My knee but it's better now. Some lady gave us a Band-Aid and daddy got mad at her."

"Why?"

"She didn't listen to daddy."

"She wanted to go out." I interrupted as I went and sat next to the two of them and I ran my fingers repeatedly through Emerson's hair.

"Oh well no worries! Daddy would never do anything bad." Dani smiled at me.

"I almost got a butterfly for daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh did you now?" Dani said with a slight chuckle.

"I made daddy scared because he couldn't find me but he did!"

"Oh did he now?" she asked with slight anger.

"Yeah but I had a great time but m'sleepy. Can I nap?" Emmy asked.

"Go ahead; we'll be here when you wake up." Dani smiled as she ran her hand up and down Emmy's back. Not even ten minutes later was Emmy asleep.

"She had so much fun today. You want to go to dinner tonight as a family?" I asked.

"That would be fun." She replied and threaded her fingers through my hair.

"I have something to tell you." I muttered.

"Did you kiss her?" she immediately asked.

"No! I…last night… I didn't wear a condom the last time we did it."

"What!"

"I'm sorry. I was too turned on to get one and…I'm sorry."

"How could you? We can't afford another baby! You almost lost our daughter in the city! How can we handle another baby? You better hope I don't get pregnant." She said as Emmy stirred in her sleep.

"We can handle it if it was to happen." I mumbled.

"I know but I'm not ready for another one. I'd like to be working for a least a year at a steady job before having another."

"I love you." I whispered pitifully.

"I love you too but be realistic Kendall." She said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. As I heard the shower turn on I curled up next to Emmy and kissed her hair.

"I love you Lovebug." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep secretly hoping Dani would get pregnant.


	7. New York City Part 3

"Ready for dinner?" I asked as I helped Emmy tie her Vans.

"Yes but as soon as we come back we have to get to bed. We're heading home tomorrow and we do not want to deal with a cranky Emerson."

"I'm not cranky mommy." Emmy pouted.

"You maybe later." She giggled as she made two pigtails from Emerson's blonde mop.

"Daddy can we get a puppy?" Emerson asked randomly.

"I don't think so sweetie. When you're older for sure but not now." I told her as I grabbed her diaper bag which only contained some toys and snacks.

"Let's go Emerson." Dani grabbed her hand and led us down the hallway off to dinner at Phillip's Restaurant.

_**.LINEBREAK**_

"I'll have a salad." Dani said.

"I'll have the pasta and can we get a plate of chicken nuggets." I smiled at the waitress.

"Coming right up." She gave a wink and walked away.

"You do realize I'm eating your pasta too right?" Dani chuckled.

"You always steal my food." I complained.

"I carried your baby so you owe me." She challenged.

"That's a low blow!" I smiled as I handed Emmy a doll from the bag.

"It's the truth so deal with it." She smiled and stole some of my soda.

"You have iced tea!" I scolded as I grabbed my drink back.

"But baby…I wanted some of yours." She bit her lip and gave me doe eyes.

"God I hate you." I whispered under my breath.

"Love you too hubby." She laughed as our food arrived.

"Cat up!" Emmy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cat up!" she said pointing to the Ketchup.

"Oh!" I chuckled and poured a little of it on her plate as Dani took a forkful of spaghetti.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What? I was going to feed you." She smiled and brought the fork to my mouth. I took a bite as she watched.

"Yummy." I smiled.

"I love you." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for being an ass lately." I apologized.

"I didn't think you were being an ass. It's normal to have little spats." She reassured and rubbed her thumb against my hand.

"You're amazing." I told her as I started to feed her.

"Oops." I heard Emmy say.

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped my nugget." She frowned at the Ketchup on her shirt.

"It's okay just continue eating Lovebug." I smiled and wiped some Ketchup from her mouth.

"Yum!" she smiled and started clapping.

"How are your meals?" the waitress asked as she approached.

"It's great thank you." I smiled at her.

"Can I offer you dessert? I'll bring it out later after you finish eating."

"Uh…sure." I looked at Dani as she nodded enthusiastically.

"What would you like?"

"We'll have a piece of chocolate cake and can we get a really small bowl of ice cream?"

"Absolutely. Cute kid by the way." She smiled and walked away.

"She seems nice." I commented.

"I guess." Dani mumbled as she angrily stabbed her lettuce.

"Your dinner is already dead sweetheart…no need to murder it." I joked.

"Quiet you." She said as a small smile graced her lips.

"You know I only want you." I whispered as I nuzzled her cheek.

"I gotta go potty." Emmy whined.

"Let's go Emmy Harp." Dani smiled and held her hand as they walked towards the restroom.

"Here's your dessert and some boxes for anything you didn't finish." The waitress said.

"Thank you."

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No."

"Good…I was wondering…my shift ends in ten minutes, you want to go get a cup of coffee?"

"Back off. I'm his wife." Dani said as she helped Emmy back in her seat.

"Oh." The waitress blushed and quickly excused herself.

"So…after Emmy goes to bed I was thinking we could…yakno." I wiggled my eyebrows a bit as I fed Dani some cake.

"Do you have protection?"

"No."

"Then absolutely not." Dani said as she fed me some.

"Why?" I whined like a five year old.

"I'm not ready for another baby and neither are you." She said sternly.

"But…"

"No buts. We've had this conversation before. You're lucky I'm not making you sleep on the couch or putting you in the dog house." She said.

"Fine." I muttered as I looked over at Emmy.

"Daddy!" she smiled and held out her spoon with some ice cream for me.

"Thanks Lovebug." I smiled and ate what was given to me.

"Love you daddy." She poked my nose as she said that.

"Love you too Babygirl." I said as I looked over at Dani.

"We should go, it's getting late." Dani said.

"Okay. Let's go Emmy." I said as I packed up all the leftovers and led my family back to the hotel.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I placed Emmy in her bed and went back into the main room in the hotel.

"I want you to be honest with me. Why do you want another baby so badly?" Dani asked me.

"I…Emmy's grown up so fast and soon she's going to go through her independent phase where she doesn't need me and I don't think I can deal with that. I…I've always been the leader and I crave the feeling of need. I'm only happy when someone is reliant on me." I muttered as I sat on the bed.

"I understand that but you should know that Emerson will love you and she'll never stop…just like me. I'm always going to need you so don't feel that way. We'll have another baby but we're not ready."

"Deep down… I know that but I don't want to admit it."

"That's okay. I love you." She told me as she kissed the back of my neck. The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Dani said.

"Hello…calm down…no…no…how could you be so… just calm down and I'll be home tomorrow and we'll figure out for sure. I'll be there for you. Just relax. See you tomorrow…bye."

"Who was that? What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was Katie…she…she thinks she's…"

"She's what?"

"She thinks she's pregnant."


	8. Positive or Negative

**Please please please review! i didnt get a lot of reviews for Like Kindergarten and that upset me so if you have a chance go read my other story =] I hope you like this. **

"Katie isn't pregnant. That's a funny joke Dani."

"I'm serious…she just cried into the phone freaking out. She hasn't told your mom yet."

"How could she be so irresponsible?"

"We were irresponsible too. She needs our support right now." Dani said as she rubbed my shoulders.

"She's 15…she can't handle a baby. Did she not see the hell that we went through?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it hell." Dani muttered.

"She's my baby sister and she should have thought of the consequences. If she's pregnant I swear to God you can bet your ass that she's getting an abortion. "

"Kendall Donald Knight you stop right now. Think about what you went through when Jo got an abortion…do you want Katie to deal with that?"

"No." I whispered.

"Take a deep breath and tomorrow when we get back home I want you to be supportive of your sister."

"Fine." I said as I laid down on the bed.

"I'm going to check on Emerson, I'll be back in a few. Try to relax."

I watched her walk away before I screamed into my pillow. "This sucks." I muttered.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Katie Victoria Knight you get your ass down here right now!" I yelled as I burst through my mom's house.

"Kendall calm down!" Dani said as she shut the door and placed Emmy on the ground so she could explore.

"No I want to know for certain she isn't pregnant." I said.

"Hey big brother." Katie said from the top of the stairs.

"You're lucky mom isn't here or I would be telling her."

"Kendall…please." Katie said as I saw some tears leak from her eyes.

"Go take the test." I said as I handed her a bag with a pregnancy test in it.

"Want me to come?" Dani asked.

"Please."

"Breath." Dani said as she walked up the stairs following Katie.

"Da!" Emmy said as she walked over to me and grabbed my legs.

"Hey Lovebug, never get a boyfriend. " I said.

"We have three minutes." Katie said as she descended down the stairs.

"How did this happen?"

"I was playing video games with Patrick at his house and his parents weren't home. One thing led to another and next thing I know is that my pants are the floor and he…."

"I don't want to know anymore!" I said as I covered my ears.

"Kendall…I need to know that I have your support if I am pregnant."

"I… I guess so. I just thought you would be smarter than I was. You see how hard Dani had it when she was pregnant and you see what happens every day when you have a baby. Are you prepared for this kind of responsibility?"

"I'm not…which I why I've decided that if I am pregnant…I would give it up for adoption."

"That's very…uh…responsible of you." I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I heard the alarm on Dani's phone go off.

"Dani…can you check it for me?" Katie asked.

Dani nodded and walked back to the bathroom. She came back carrying the test.

"Well…" I said as I squeezed Katie tight. She was clinging to me and crying into my chest.

"It's negative. You're not pregnant." Dani said.

"Thank God." I heard Katie mumble against my chest and she started to cry more violently against me.

"You're lucky this time Katie. Next time…use protection but you should wait. Please talk to mom too because she can get you…lady stuff to help you." I said uncomfortably.

"Thank you Kendall." She said as she squeezed me.

"Anytime baby sister."

"Thanks Dani." She said as she went and hugged her.

"If you ever need someone please don't hesitate to call me. I can't keep it a secret from Kendall but I can help you." Dani reassured.

"You are awesome." Katie smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Foo Daddy!" Emerson interrupted as she fell on her butt.

"You hungry sweetie? What do you want?"

"eerios'!"

"Do we have Cheerios with us?" I asked as I turned to Dani.

"No but I have to go grocery shopping so I'll pick some up when I go."

"There's some in the kitchen. I'll go feed her." Katie said as she guided Emerson into the kitchen.

"I don't know what I would have done if it was positive." I mumbled against Dani's hair.

"You would have supported her like the great brother you are." Dani said confidently.

"I love you and I understand why you don't want another baby right now."

"I love you too and I bought an extra pregnancy test…it's in the car just in case we need it." Dani said as she kissed my clothed chest.

"I want to take Emmy to my father's grave. She hasn't been there yet and I think that now that she's older she can appreciate it and understand what happened."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No…I think it would be best if I just went with her and explained it to her honestly."

"You can always be honest with me though." Dani pouted.

"I know but when it comes to my father I'm still guarded with my emotions around you."

"I understand but eventually I want to break down that barrier." She smiled and placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Here's the box of Cheerios. Emmy basically inhaled half of it." Katie giggled and I picked Emmy up.

"Well we'll be heading out now but I expect you to tell mom when she gets home or I will call her tomorrow and explain everything to her." I told Katie.

"fine." She grumbled as we left the house.

"Love you baby sister," I told her as I strapped Emmy into the car seat.

Dani, Emmy and I drove in comfortable silence as we drove home.

"I was thinking about making homemade pizza tonight for dinner." I told Dani.

"Sounds yummy." She smiled as we pulled up to the house to find a black car sitting in the driveway.

"Who's that?" I asked as Dani removed Emmy from the car.

"Dad?" she whispered out.


	9. Dad,Dad,Dad

**please please please review...not many people have and its making me feel like noone likes the story anymore. Please make me feel better about that =] **

"Dad?" Daniella whispered.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I said.

"Language." Daniella warned as she placed Emmy on her hip and started towards her father.

"Don't talk to him. Whatever you do…just keep quiet." I whispered into her ear as I carried the recently bought grocery bags.

"What are you doing here?" she said as we got closer.

"Just came to see my granddaughter." He said as he pushed himself off the car.

"I told you not to come around again." I told Phillip.

"I figured that the accident would look more like a Montgomery then a Knight now."

"She looks adorable either way." Dani said as she place Emmy's head on her chest and covered the exposed side of her face lightly with her hand; effectively blocking Phillip from seeing Emerson.

"Can I come in and speak with you?" he said.

"I…guess." I said as I led us into the house.

"Down." Emmy said as soon as we entered the house.

"Be careful." Dani warned as she took off Emerson's shoes.

"Daddy come play." She said as she grabbed my pant leg.

"Not right now Lovebug. I'll come play with you soon." I told her as I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Mean." She giggled and bounced towards the makeshift playroom in the corner of the living room.

"I would like some coffee." Phillip said as he sat down at our kitchen table.

"I'll make it." I announced.

"So…what are you doing here?" Dani asked as she sat across from Phillip.

"I wanted to see the accident like I said and I wanted to see how you were doing and if you were still with the loser." He said as he pointed to me.

"Here's your coffee….cyanide free." I whispered the last part under my breath.

"This is disgusting." He said but he continued to drink it.

"How have you been?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm good. I made $200,000 this morning and over a million last week. I'm going on vacation in a few weeks to get away from the stress and then I'll be back to make more money."

"That's…excellent." I murmured.

"How have you guys been?"

"We're…barely getting by to be honest. My job barely makes enough to cover the rent and Daniella's weekend job gets us enough to go grocery shopping every other week."

"That's upsetting but you guys deserve it for making a huge mistake."

"Emerson is not a mistake."

"In your eyes no…in my eyes…she is the reason our family broke up." He said as he placed his coffee mug on the table.

"Mommy!" Emerson screeched as she ran into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Dani asked.

"I love you." She smiled and climbed into Dani's lap.

"Love you too EmmyHarp." Dani smiled as she kissed the top of Emerson's head.

"She kind of looks like a Montgomery. Her mouth looks exactly like yours did." Phillip said and I could have sworn I saw him fighting back a smile.

"Who are you?" Emmy asked as she pointed at Phillip.

"That's your grandfather." I said.

"Oh…you want to play dolls with me?" she asked innocently.

"No, I'm busy." He said gruffly.

"Oh…" she trailed off but I could see her bottom lip quiver.

"I'll go play with you." I said as I picked her up and headed towards the living room.

"You be the pretty Barbie." She said as she handed me a random brunette doll.

"Who are you going to be?"

"Uncle James." She giggled and held up a female doll with short brown hair.

"That's….hilarious." I started laughing and pulled her into my lap so I could lay my chin on her head.

"James is pretty."

"You're funny babygirl. I want to take you somewhere special later…do you want to go?"

"Where are we going daddy?" she looked up at me with large green eyes.

"To my daddy's home."

"Where does he live?"

"You know what happened to Carlos' fish. It died and we had a funeral for it." I reminded her of what occurred two weeks ago.

"Yes…Carlos was sad." She said.

"Yeah, my dad died when I was younger. I want to bring you to his grave site so I can tell you about him. Do you want to?" I asked once again.

"Yes…are you sad daddy?" she asked as she turned around so she could look right at me.

"I'm sad that he didn't get to meet you. He would have loved you so much Lovebug." I said as I played with her hand.

"I love him too." She whispered and leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You are the greatest daughter ever." I told her as I squeezed her tight. I suddenly heard a loud crash.

"Daniella? Phillip?" I called out.

"I have to go Kendall. It was nice seeing you again." Phillip smirked as he left the house.

"I'm going to go check on mommy, I'll be right back." I told Emmy as I removed her from my lap.

"Kendall…" I heard her whimper.

"Dani, shit are you okay?" I asked as I quickly went to her.

"Yeah…he just slapped me then threw his coffee mug on the floor." She said.

"That son of a bitch…when I get my hands on him I swear to all that is holy..."

"Don't make it worse Kendall. I'm okay." She gave me a small smile.

"He hit you! Your cheek is already bruising." I told her as I went and got some ice for her face.

"It's okay. I told him to never contact me again. I cut him out of my life completely."

"Is that why he hit you?"

"No…he saw my wedding ring and got angry. He offered me money if I got a divorce from you."

"…what did you say?" I asked hesitantly.

"I said no of course. I could be homeless but still be the happiest women alive as long as I have you by my side." She smiled and kissed me cheek. I placed the ice on her cheek.

"I'm taking Emmy to the grave site tomorrow." I told her.

"I'll be here when you get back so you can cry because I know you won't cry in front of her."

"Actually…I think I may cry in front of her. I have this fear of crying in front of James and the guys but with you and her….it's like I can be myself."

"…and the award for the sappiest husband and father goes to….Kendall Knight! Do you have a speech?" she joked.

"I love you." I said simply.


	10. PopPop?

**I hope you like this and I really hope you review this chapter. I only got 1 or 2 reviews last chapter (which im thankful for) but I feel like this story isn't good. Please REVIEW! **

"Will you be okay? Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Dani asked me as she tied Emmy's shoes.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to take her to the grave then bring her to the park then to lunch." I told her my plan.

"She'll have a great time at the park. Just remember she's 3…she won't understand a lot of what you say." She told me.

"I know." I replied as I zipped up Emmy's jacket and picked her up so she was against my hip.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping then finish up this paper I've been writing. I'll cook chicken tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's the budget for the grocery's this week?"

"$30.00." she said as she grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to pull a double shift this week. We'd have more money if I did." I told her.

"It's fine. We'll manage. Go have a good day with your daughter." Dani smiled as she got in her car and drove away.

"Ready Lovebug?" I asked as I strapped her into the booster seat.

"Where we going daddy?"

"To my dad's grave remember?" I asked her as I buckled myself up.

"Oh ya… Log gonna' be there?" she asked as she hugged her giraffe.

"No…why? Do you miss Logan?"

"Maybe…and Jam and Car!" she squealed.

"We'll see them soon." I reassured as I pulled up to the cemetery.

"Can I bring Mr. Longneck?" she asked as I took her out of the booster seat.

"Sure. Hold my hand and watch your step." I warned as I guided her along to my dad's gravestone.

"This is your grandfather Emerson." I said as I sat down and placed her on my lap.

"Pup pup?" she looked up at me curiously.

"Pop Pop?" I questioned right back.

She nodded her head vigorously and stared at the stone.

"What's up Lovebug?" I asked as I played with the curls in her hair.

"Why'd he go bye-bye?"

"He was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. He would have loved to meet you. You would have him wrapped around your little fingers." I told her as I grabbed her hand.

"Like you Daddy?" she giggled.

"Yeah, like me. Your grandfather would have loved to see you walk and he would have taught you to play hockey." I told her.

"You play hockey daddy." She said.

"Yeah but I would never let you play because it's too dangerous." I told her.

"Did you love him?" she asked.

"I loved him very much. How much do you love me?" I asked her.

"I love you this much!" she exclaimed as she spread her arms out as wide as they could.

"I loved him that much." I told her as I poked her nose.

"That's a lot." She said with amazement.

"That's only half of how much I love you Lovebug."

"I love you too Daddy. Can we come visit Pop Pop on his birthday and stuff?" she asked.

I nodded and wiped some tears from my eyes.

"No sad." Emmy told me and patted my cheek.

"I'm not." I reassured her. "Want to go to the park?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and got off my lap and hugged the gravestone.

"I love you Pop Pop." She said as she ran back to me and hugged me leg.

"That's your granddaughter Dad. I can see your smile already." I said out into the air and led Emmy back to the car.

"Will you swing with me?" she asked.

"Anything for you." I said as I drove towards the park.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Higher!" Emmy exclaimed as I pushed her on the swings.

"No Sweetheart. You could get hurt." I said to her.

"Poo." She grumbled but still smiled as she swung.

"It's almost time to go." I warned her.

"Can I get down and then go down the slide one more time?" she asked.

I nodded and helped her stop the swing and got her down.

"One time down then come to me. I'll be on that bench." I told her as I pointed to the bench adjacent to the slide.

"Kay Daddy." She smiled and she ran towards the slide.

"Cute kid." I heard someone speak next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm Billy…from your high school; my son is the one playing with your daughter." This random guy pointed out.

"That's cool. They seem to get along. I don't seem to remember you though." I noticed.

"Yeah, I was on the football team. Good friends with Jett. You here alone?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my wife is out grocery shopping right now."

"That's cool. I only get one day with my son a week, the bitch that is his mom won't let me see him anymore than that." He stated bitterly.

"That's interesting, but I must be going. Nice meeting you." I headed off towards Emmy and quickly placed her in the booster seat and started to drive away.

"Why Daddy? I never went down the slide!" she pouted.

"Daddy didn't want to stay any longer, let's get you a sandwich then head home." I told her.

"Mean." She mumbled and I just rolled my eyes.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Dani?" I called out into the house.

"In the kitchen."

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie! How was your day with daddy?"

"It was the bestest! I want to do it again." She said as she smiled at me.

"Whenever you want to go back I'll be more than happy to bring you." I said as I kneeled down and hugged her.

"Can I have a juice box?" she asked.

"Yeah, grab one from the fridge then go play in your room. I want to talk to mommy in private." I told her.

She nodded, grabbed apple juice and skipped upstairs.

"What's up?" Daniella asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Do you remember a Billy from the football team from high school?" I asked. I noticed her become tense and her eyes darted.

"I…uh…yeah…why?"

"He was at the park and started talking to me about his son and I just got a bad vibe from him."

"Yeah…don't go back to that park." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"He was one of the guys that raped me when Jett took over as captain." She muttered.

"That douchebag…when I get my hands on him…" I murmured and started pacing around the kitchen.

"Just calm down…it's in the past and we never have to see him again as long as we don't bring Emerson to that park."

"Good point. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just… I want to cut." She whispered and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I love you baby." I went and hugged her.

"Emerson can you come here please!" I yelled as Dani gave me a confused look.

"What Daddy?" she asked.

"Why don't you and mommy go watch Nemo on the T.V while I make dinner." I suggested.

"YES! Please mommy!" Emmy pleaded.

"Sure, head into the living room, I'll be in in a second." Emmy trotted off and Dani came and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered against my chest.

"No problem." I kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth letting her know that I would love her no matter what.

**Hope it didn't stink... please let me know=]**


	11. Tea for 2

**I made this chapter longer because I got a review saying my chapters weren't long enough and I rush them. I write a chapter each night and sometimes I have to rush them to make sure I can post them the next day… so that's my reason for that. I hope you all like this chapter. There are some cute Emmy/Kendall moments. I want to know what you guys would think if I made this story M. Would you guys read it if I added some smut? Post a review and let me know.**

"I'm pulling a double shift at Sherwood's tonight. I'll be home late." I said as I bopped Emmy up and down.

"Well Emmy and I have to go grocery shopping so we'll see you there. We'll end up watching movies all day, right EmmyHarp?" Dani asked.

"I want to stay with Daddy." She whimpered.

"I know but I have to work but I promise that we can have a tea party tomorrow." I promised her.

"Pinky promise." She whispered as she held out her pinky and lifted her head off my shoulder.

"Pinky Promise." Our pinky fingers wrapped around each other. She laid her head back down and I ran my hand up her back.

"You feeling okay Lovebug?" I asked.

"Mhmm." She mumbled against my shoulder. I passed her to Dani as I kissed Dani's cheek.

"I'll see you guys later." I blew a kiss and waved goodbye.

_**.LINEBREAK**_.

I was stacking shelves when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kendall!" I turned and saw Jo approaching.

"Jo…what's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm good and so is Adam. He said that you apologized and everything is cool between you two. I'm glad that you guys are friends. You and Dani should come to his surprise birthday party next Friday. I'll text you the deets." She said very perkily.

"Uh…I'll have to see. We may not be able to find a babysitter."

"How is that delightful rugrat?"

"Emmy is fine." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"That's good…I can't wait until mine is born." She said.

"I thought you didn't want kids."

"I didn't but I just found out I'm pregnant…don't tell Adam. I'm going to tell him next week at his birthday party."

"Congratulations." I couldn't help but feel slight jealousy.

"Well I got to go feed the little one…Hope to see you Friday." She smiled and waved goodbye.

"Weird." I mumbled as I went back to work.

"But I want it!" I heard someone say.

"It's not your balloon sweetie. I'm sorry."

"I want daddy."

I turned and saw Dani pushing Emmy down the aisle with a cart halfway filled with stuff.

"I'll try and find him." I could tell that Dani was stressed by the way she repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm right here." I said as I approached them.

"Daddy!" Emmy squeaked as she reached out to me.

"Hey sweetie." I high fived her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Kendall."

"Daniella." I kissed her and gave a small pinch on her hip.

"Ow!" she squealed.

"Suck it up." I murmured as I bit her ear.

"We're in public and Emmy is right there." She scolded

"sorry." I chuckled and played with Emmy's hair.

"How's work?" Dani asked as she placed some pasta in the cart.

"It's so long!" I complained.

"We need the money." She reminded me.

"I saw Jo…she's pregnant and invited to a party on Friday."

"Pregnant!"

"Yeah… I was shocked too." I said.

"She doesn't deserve a baby." Dani mumbled. I perked up at that.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning…it was negative." She said as she hugged me.

"That's a relief." I said confused as to why she was upset.

"You wanted a baby and somewhere deep down I wanted one too but it didn't happen."

"Yeah but when you do get pregnant it will be the best thing in the world. I shouldn't have wanted one so bad and you were right with our money situation…I mean look at us." I joked.

"Mommy." Emmy whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked.

"My tummy hurts." I reached my hand out and felt her forehead.

"She's warm." I mumbled to Dani.

"Let's get you home." Dani sighed and took Emmy out of the cart.

"I'll finish shopping during my break. I'll see you two at home." I kissed Emmy's burning skin.

"I'll take the day off tomorrow so I can take care of her." Dani said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, I will. You go to class. I only have training tomorrow and I can miss a day. I've got it." I reassured.

"thanks." She smiled and carried Emmy out to the car. I sighed and kicked an empty box nearby.

"Hey Kendall, I haven't seen Emmy or Dani in a while…Emmy has gotten so much bigger." Mr. Sherwood said as he approached.

"Yeah…Emmy's sick so I have to finish shopping during my break." I told him.

"Just finish shopping now then head home. I'll still pay you for the double shift." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"I have a proposition for you…how would you feel if I made you manager of this grocery store. You would have easier hours and you'd get a raise."

"That would be ….amazing! Thank you!" I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"You deserve this. You've been working here since you were 13."

"Dani will be so happy." I said as I grabbed some bread from the shelf for my cart.

"Get any food you need also today…it's on me." He smiled

"Wow…thank you so much…I don't think I can ever say how grateful I am." I said in shock.

"It's no problem." He said as he retreated back to his office. I picked out a lot of meat and snacks that would last Dani and I a long time and also picked up multiple boxes of Cheerios for Emmy. I picked out some cold syrup just in case Emmy has a cough. I checked out and headed home.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Dani?" I called out after I put away the groceries.

"Bathroom." She called out.

"How's Emmy?" I asked as I walked in while she was in the shower.

"She's asleep right now. She has a 102 fever and she threw up." She said as I started taking my clothes off.

"So I have some good news… I got a promotion which means more money and I didn't have to pay for the groceries."

"Really! That's great." She said as I whipped open the curtain and hopped in with Dani.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she attempted to cover herself up.

"I'm going to shower and attempt to celebrate my promotion." I mumbled as I nibbled on her shoulder blade.

"Well….what kind of present do you want?" she asked with a smirk as her eyes raked over my body.

"I think you know what I want." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

_**.LINEBREAK**_.

"I'm going to check on Emmy." I said as I reluctantly left Dani in our bed. She nodded practically asleep and I laughed as she snuggled deeper into the comforter. I tip-toed down to Emerson's room and smiled as I saw her laying in her little princess bed. I pulled the covers over her a bit more and rubbed her back.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hey Bugger. How are you feeling?" I whispered back as I moved some hair out of her eyes.

"My nose is all stuffy." She complained.

"I know Babygirl but I'll be home all day tomorrow to take care of you." I reassured her.

"Can we still have a tea party?" she asked.

"If you don't have a fever we can." I told her as I dragged my finger over her cheek. Her eyes started to flutter shut. "Goodnight Emerson." I said as I kissed her head and I left the room.

"How is she?" Dani asked sleepily.

"She's okay. She's very sleepy just like her mommy. Go back to bed." I ordered as I wrapped my arms around her.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Daddy!" Emmy skipped over to me as I was making eggs for us.

"Hey Lovebug, it's just me and you today. Go sit down at the table and I'll bring you your breakfast."

"I love you." She said as she sniffled.

"Love you too." I smiled as I placed some eggs and a piece of toast in front of her.

"Can we watch Nemo then have a tea party?" she asked as she started eating.

"You have to take your cold medicine then I'll take your temperature then we'll watch a movie. The tea party depends on if you still have a fever." I told her.

"Daddy I have to use the potty." She told me.

"Then go silly. Call me if you need me." I told her as she scampered off towards the bathroom. I was putting away my plate when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kenny, the book store called and asked me to pull a shift after school. I'll be home around 8:30 so you have to give Emerson a bath."

"That's fine just take a deep breath and calm down…you sound stressed."

"Well my history teacher slammed me with a 10 page paper due next week and I have to read 3 chapters in the textbook by Friday…it's Wednesday." She huffed out.

"Just calm down and don't forget to eat."

"Tell Emerson I love her."

"What about me?"

"I don't love you." I heard her giggle and I pouted.

"Mean."

"Love you…I got to go…see you later."

"Bye." I said as I turned around to find Emerson back from the bathroom and eating.

"Mommy?"

"She's going to be coming home late so you get to spend the whole day with me!"

"But I want mommy."

"I know but she has to work. Let me take your temperature." I said as I put the thermometer under her tongue.

"99.6…slight fever."

"But daddy…tea party." She pouted.

"Let's watch Nemo, then you can nap and then we'll check your temperature again."

"Fine." She grumbled as I picked her up.

"Come on Bugger." I laid down on the and she laid her head on my chest. "Try to nap." I told her as I rubbed up and down her back in hopes to relieve some of her congestion.

"Nemo…" she trailed off as I hit play. Not even twenty minutes did she fall asleep. The phone rang again and I quickly answered so it didn't wake Emmy.

"Hello?" I whispered into the telephone.

"Hey Kendall, I want to hit the bar…you in?"

"I'm sorry Adam but Emmy is sick and Dani is working late."

"I can stop by with some beer?"

"I don't like to drink if I'm alone with Emmy."

"Come on dude…I don't want to spend the night with Jo. Save me." He whined.

"I'm sorry Adam." I sighed into the phone and hung up. I ran my fingers through Emerson's hair and felt her head. It wasn't as warm as before. She started coughing and she was having trouble catching her breath. I quickly sat up and started rubbing her back.

"It hurts." She wheezed out.

"It's okay babygirl. Take deep breaths." I advised as I patted her back more.

"You better?" I asked.

"Tea party?" she asked with a small smile.

"Let me see." I grabbed the thermometer from the table and put it in her mouth.

"98.6…it's tea time." I told her as she gave a loud squeak and ran to her bedroom.

"Come here now Daddy!" she yelled.

"Calm down before you start coughing again." I chuckled as I sat down at the mini table set up in her room.

"Wear this." She handed me a crown and I just stared at it.

"Bugger…do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"I don't want to." I complained.

"Please Daddy…" she trailed off with a pout.

"Fine." I grumbled as I placed the shiny piece of plastic on my head.

"Pretty." She smiled and poured me some "tea."

"Thanks for the tea sweetheart." I told her as I sipped out of the plastic tea cup.

"It's yummy." She said as she sniffled.

"Do you want a tissue princess?" I asked as I smiled at her crown. She nodded and I reached over to the tissue box and grabbed a tissue. I put it over her nose and asked her to blow.

"Good job." I said as I tossed the tissue into the trash.

"More tea?" she asked me. I nodded and chuckled at how she bit her lip when she poured the tea.

"You're a great tea party host." I complimented.

"Thanks for coming daddy." She said as she walked over to me and sat on my knee.

"Anytime Lovebug. Can we have another tea party this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah! Can mommy come?"

"Absolutely. She can be the queen." I said.

"That will be awesome." She said as she laid her head on my chest.

"Easter is coming up this weekend. We're going to your great grandma's house so you need to be on your best behavior." I told her.

"Can you help me find Easter eggs?" she asked.

"I'll always help you." I told her.

"Can we call mommy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry baby but she's working."

"Oh…" she said sadly.

"I have to give you a bath so go into the bathroom, I'll be in in a minute." I told her as I patted her butt and sent her on her way. I cleaned up the tea set and placed it back in her closet and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and removed all of Emmy's clothing.

"This warm enough for you?" I asked as she placed her hand in the water.

"It's perfect." She smiled and I helped her in. I washed her hair and washed out the shampoo.

"Boo." I heard a voice behind me.

"Mommy!" Emmy squealed as she splashed some water on me.

"Dani? I thought you were working."

"I was but the manager's sister went into labor so he sent us all home."

"Lucky you." I said as she kissed the top of my head.

"We had a tea party today mommy… will you come to the next one?" Emmy asked.

"I would be honored." She smiled at Emmy and wiped some soap away from Emmy's mouth.

"I think Emmy should sleep in our bed tonight…what do you think Dani?" I asked.

"I think that's a great idea. Would you want that sweetheart?" Dani asked Emmy.

"Can I snuggle with Daddy?" she asked.

"You most certainly can." I told her as I picked her up out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her.

"Come with mommy and I'll help you get dressed." I watched them head off towards Emmy's room as I cleaned up the bathroom. I headed into my bedroom and put on my pjs.

"Daddy!" Emmy yelled as she jumped on the bed in her feety pajamas.

"Don't you look comfy." I complimented as Dani walked in and changed.

"Let's head to bed." Dani said as she got into bed. I wrapped my arms around Emmy but interlaced my fingers with Dani. She smiled at me and mouthed "I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered back.

"Night Daddy and mommy." Emmy said as she drifted to sleep.

"Have fun today?" Dani asked.

"More than you know." I said as I let sleep consume me.


	12. Happy Easter?

**This chapter is...kinda sucky but there's smut! the chapter is all over the place because there's a random fight but i hope it's not too terrible. I tried to make the smut not that dirty because Kendall/Dani's relationship is romantic and loving so yea...review and let me know what you think and if i should do more smut.**

"Let's head to Lily's house so she can tell me I'm a bad parent." Dani grumbled as she put Emmy's shoes on.

"It won't be that bad plus Katie will be there with my mom."

"Does your mom know about the pregnancy scare?"

"Yea, she called me crying asking where she went wrong and why both her children want to have babies before college." I gave a small shrug.

"She's okay now though?"

"Yeah but I still feel bad."

"You shouldn't. You proved that you're a good parent and being a teen dad was one of the best things that happened to you."

"Emerson and you are the best thing that happened to me." I said as I strapped Emmy into the booster seat.

"It's because we're awesome." She chuckled as we headed towards Easter dinner

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Happy Easter!" Drew said as we entered.

"Say Happy Easter back Emmy." I told her as she buried my head into her shoulder.

"Hapmmmm EAstnnn." She mumbled against it and gripped onto me.

"She was just sick and was clingy so we apologize." Dani said as she sat down on the couch.

"It's okay, Kendall's father was just like that." Lily said.

"We have a huge basket for Emerson. Did you guys celebrate this morning?" Lily asked.

"Yes…she found all the eggs. Tell great grandma what you got." I told Emmy as I twirled a curl around my finger.

"Bunny." She said as she grabbed on to my nose.

"What else?" Dani pressed on.

"chocolate." She said as she giggled at the face I made.

"Good girl." I said as I kissed the side of her face.

"Well…let's go eat dinner. We're having rabbit and a salad." Lily said.

"Bunny?" Emmy whimpered as she looked at me with big green eyes.

"No, not bunny. We're having…chicken." I lied as Dani was glaring at Lily.

"Couldn't choose something more….appropriate. You could potentially ruin all her future Easters." Dani said.

"Be a mom and try and fix it." My grandma said as she went to the kitchen. Everyone followed but Dani, Emmy and I.

"She is a terrible woman." Dani muttered.

"Calm down. Emmy is excited to eat chicken right?" I asked as I bounced Emmy on my hip.

"no." she pouted.

"I brought cheerios."

"Can I have them?" Emmy asked.

"Sure, let's head in before they come looking for us." I said as I led them into the dining room.

"Emmy's just going to eat Cheerios and a yogurt that we brought for her." I said as I got the food out for her.

"Would she like some milk?" Lily asked.

"You know that she's allergic to it." Dani growled.

"You're feeding her yogurt."

"It's a special type. She's allowed to eat some dairy product."

"Would you like some rabbit?"

"Chicken? Sure!" I tried to cover up.

"So how's training?" Drew asked.

"It's tough but it's okay. I'm almost done with training actually. I have about 2 months left then I can start heading out to stop crimes." I said proudly.

"Are you scared?" Katie asked.

"Yeah but it's okay. I can defend myself and training helps."

"Then you can actually get a real job." Lily muttered rudely.

"I just got a promotion. I'm manager now."

"Part time obviously." Lily said.

"It doesn't matter. I still have a job and I can support my family better now. Mr. Sherwood understands my life."

"You should have studied to be a doctor or lawyer." Lily said as Dani looked up at me as she ate her rabbit.

"Blech…Oh sweet Jesus this is what they serve in hell!" Dani exclaimed as she spit out the food.

"Ungrateful bitch." Lily said as she sipped from her wine.

"Bad word!" Emmy shouted as she threw her Cheerios at Lily.

"Emmy no." Dani reprimanded.

"Sorry." Emmy said as she put some more Cheerios in her mouth.

"we're gonna' go. See you whenever." I said as I got up and collected Emmy's stuff to try and stop Dani from yelling at my grandma.

"Emerson didn't open her basket." Lily said.

"Give it to mom and we'll drop by tomorrow to get it." I said more to my mom than my grandma.

"Stop by whenever you can sweetheart." My mom said as she kissed my cheek and Emmy's.

"Movie weekend?" Dani asked Katie.

"You know it." Katie smiled and poked Emmy's nose.

"We'll get lunch sometime this week." I told Drew as we exited.

"Drive safely." He waved as I drove away.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Go get in your pjs and I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute." Dani said.

"Night Lovebug." I kissed her as she hugged my neck.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." I told her as she headed towards her room.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked me.

"Maybe…I don't know." I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Go into the bedroom and I'll be in to massage your back just how you like it." She whispered as she kissed me.

"Be quick." I told her as I pushed her towards Emmy's room. I walked into the bedroom and took my shirt off and laid on my stomach.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Stop complaining I'm right here." Dani said as she entered the room and straddled my waist.

"I'm sorry about tonight." I sighed as she started to rub up and down my shoulders.

"I'm used to it. It's one of the perks of being your wife." She joked as she kissed in between my shoulder blades.

"I love you." I told her as she started kissing across my back.

"Love you too." She said as she started nibbling on my neck.

"What are you doing babygirl?" I asked as I rolled over but still kept her on top.

"Nothing." She said innocently as she took off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and pants.

"Oh really now." I mumbled as I leaned up and kissed her neck all the way up to her lips.

"Emmy's asleep." She whispered against my lips and shifted her hips a bit.

"I don't have any protection."

"I don't care." She said as she started grinding her hips down on mine.

"Fuck." I muttered as I flipped us over and unzipped her jeans.

"Please…hurry." She panted out desperately as I kissed her stomach.

"You're so sexy babygirl." I told her as I threw her pants on the floor and took my pants and boxers off. She sat up and stroked my cock as I threw my head back and moaned.

"You like that?" she whispered.

"Faster." I muttered as I thrusted into her fist.

"Why should I do that? What do I get in return?" she asked as she bit her lip and slowed her hand.

"You'll get me." I said cheekily as I took her lace panties off and discarded them on the floor with my pants.

"Prove it." She said as I slowly laid her down and hovered above her.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I thrusted into her quickly and dropped my forehead to her shoulder.

"Fuck you're still so tight." I murmured as her chest heaved.

"Move." She moaned as she wiggled her hips. I thrusted into her relentlessly and leaned my forehead against hers and grunted.

"Open your eyes." I commanded as I stared down at her. She opened them to reveal her beautiful eyes clouded with lust. I grabbed her hands and unhooked them from my neck. I intertwined our hands and pulled them above her head.

"Faster…H-harder." She said as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Fuck babygirl you feel so warm…I just…fuck." I grunted as I pounded into her.

"Kendall…I'm gonna'…please." She begged.

"Come on babygirl… cum first." I murmured as I brought my fingers down to jerkily rub her clit.

"Jesus…Kendall!" she exclaimed as she came and her body trembled from the strength of her orgasm.

"Fucking hell." I grunted as I bit down on her neck and came in her. I exhaustedly collapsed on her and rolled off of her. She curled up next to my body and laid her hand flat against my chest.

"Why didn't you want to use a condom?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her sweaty hair.

"I don't know but it felt amazing. I guess…seeing the negative pregnancy test really made me upset and I love being pregnant. You did get a promotion and I have a year of school left. If I do get pregnant I think…now…we could handle it. Whatever happens…happens." She smiled up at me as she traced random patterns on my chest.

"You're amazing." I smiled down at her and raised her chin so my lips barely grazed her lips.


	13. I'm her Father

**2 month time skip. I hope everyone likes this chapter and please please please review. I haven't gotten many and it makes me feel like no one is enjoying this story. **

"Mommy!" Emmy exclaimed as Dani entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Dani asked as she picked her up.

"I want Cheerios." She said as she nodded against her chest.

"Ask me politely." Dani said.

"May I have Cheerios please?"

"Yes you may." She smiled as she placed Emmy on the floor.

"Morning Bugger." I greeted as I placed Emmy on my lap.

"Hi." Emmy smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Your birthday is today and my training graduation is today! Are you excited?" I asked.

She nodded.

"How old are you today?" I asked as I poked her nose.

"Four." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked as she placed a bowl of Cheerios in front of the two of us.

"I miss Log, Car and Jam." She said as she grabbed some Cheerios.

"Awe, they're coming today to celebrate your birthday!" I told her as I tickled her sides.

"Yay!" she squealed. I smiled at Dani who was drinking her orange juice.

"Go get into your uniform and I'm gonna' take Lovebug and get her dressed. We're going out to dinner to celebrate everything." Dani smiled.

"Bossy." I frowned.

"Can you lay out a pair of pants and a top for me please?" Dani asked.

"Really Bossy." I said as I walked into the bedroom. I put on my police uniform and buttoned up my shirt.

"Emmy get back here right now!" I heard Dani yell. Emmy came running in in a pair of jeans but no shirt.

"Emmy come put your shirt on now." Dani said as she came running into the room.

"No!" Emmy shouted as she ran and hid in our closet.

"Emerson Harper Knight, you come out here this instant and put on a shirt." I scolded. Emmy came out pouting. Dani put the purple tee shirt on her and kissed Emmy's forehead.

"Mean." Emmy said as she sat on our bed.

"You need to be on your best behavior today Emmy. Your dad is graduating and you need to be quiet during the ceremony." Dani advised.

"I will." Emmy whined.

"Do you want your birthday gift?" Dani smiled at Emmy as I went to the living room and grabbed the box.

"Happy Birthday Lovebug." I said as I handed her the gift. She ripped it open and smiled.

"A new doll!" Emmy smiled and hugged Daniella.

"I love you baby." Dani said as she helped Emmy open up the doll.

"Thank you Daddy." Emerson said as she got up and hugged me.

"Happy birthday babygirl. I remember when you were born. You had your mommy crying and you had me so nervous."

"Why was mommy crying?" Emmy asked.

"It was a lot of work to have you." Dani said as she kissed me.

"Can I go play?" Emmy asked.

"Yes but we have to leave in an hour so no whining." I warned. She nodded and bounced to the living room.

"Thanks for laying out my clothes. I'm too lazy to do it." She smiled as she took off her shirt and pants leaving her in just her under garments and then she grabbed the pants. She put on the pants and started to zip them up.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"They won't zip anymore!" She complained as she started hopping up and down trying to get them to go.

"Let me try." I said as I tried to but they wouldn't go up.

"Is it okay if I wear yoga pants? They look somewhat dressy." She asked with a pout.

"Whatever is comfortable for you." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"I don't know why they wouldn't fit. Have I gained weight?" she asked.

"You look a bit curvier but it looks good on you." I mumbled as I looked at the floor.

"weird." She said as she put on her top.

"We have to go. Mom wants pictures beforehand." I told her as she grabbed her purse.

"Emerson! Pick up your dolls." Dani said as she put on her jacket.

"Mr. Longneck?" she asked.

"You can bring him." I told her as I led her out to the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Now the ceremony will commence. He read through the names…Adam Johnson." Sergeant Oliver announced. Everyone was clapping and I saw Jo stand up and she had a small baby bump. She was 4 months pregnant now.

"Kendall Knight." I got up and walked towards the sergeant and shook his hand. I looked out and saw Logan, Carlos and James clapping and my mom and Katie also. Dani was bopping Emmy up and down because she was crying. I nodded at Dani and she gave a small shrug.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I'm so proud of you." Dani said as she hugged me.

"How was Emmy? I saw her crying."

"She still doesn't like clapping but she's better now that she is with Logan." She said as she played with my fingers.

"Did you see Jo?"

"She looks good." Dani said.

"Adam is very excited. He's always talking about how he's going to be the best father ever."

"That's not possible because you are the best father."

"Well you are the best mother." I nuzzled my nose against hers.

"My back hurts." She complained as she hugged me.

"Why baby?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It has hurt for a while."

"I'll make it better later." I told her as I kissed her and led her towards where our friends and family were.

"Kendall, my man, you actually did it." Logan said as he held Emmy's hand.

"Don't doubt me." I smirked.

"We're gonna' head out for a birthday dinner with Emmy. Do you want to come?" Carlos asked.

"She's my daughter…I'm definitely going…plus it was my idea you dork." I punched his shoulder and wrapped my arm around Dani.

"Shit…I forgot your wallet at home. You guys head to the restaurant and I'll head home and get it." Dani said as she kissed my cheek.

"I'll go with you." Katie said as they headed towards the car.

"Let's get going." My mom said as we headed towards the parking lot.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Sorry we're late. I had to do something." Dani said as she sat next to me and smiled.

"What did you have to do?" James asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." She smirked.

"I ordered you a burger and I ordered Emmy some chicken." I told her as she handed me my wallet.

"That sounds amazing."

"Want to open gifts Emmy?" Logan asked.

"Please." She smiled as Carlos handed her a bag. I helped her open it and she smiled when she saw it was a lot of doll clothes.

"Thanks Uncle Carlos." She said as she blew a kiss.

"Here's mine." James said as he handed me an envelope.

"I'll help you open it." I told Emmy. It was 100 dollars and a coupon for a haircut.

"Don't spend it all in one place." James smiled and Emmy blushed.

"What's with the coupon?" I asked.

"Her hair is ridiculously long and she needs a trim."

"Thanks James." Dani said as she took the coupon away from me. I pouted. I didn't want her hair cut; I liked it the way it was.

"I got you two things." Logan said as he handed two boxes over.

"Pretty." Emmy stared in amazement at the necklace that Logan got her.

"It's beautiful." Dani smiled.

"Open the next one." Logan insisted.

"Longneck's sister!" Emmy squealed as she hugged the giraffe wearing a dress.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Emmy smiled.

"Katie and I combined our presents. We want to take you shopping Emmy so you can get tons of new clothes. We also want to get your ears pierced."

"Hold up! I don't want anything…penetrating her skin!" I huffed as the food came.

"Kendall…be reasonable. I think she should get her ears pierced." Dani said as she cut up Emmy's food.

"Get her ears pierced and we'll have a huge problem" I threatened.

"Don't talk to me that way." She shot back.

"I'm her father and what I say goes."

"I'm her mother and we both get to decide what's best for her. I think she should."

"No."

"Then we'll do it behind your back." Dani threatened me.

"Fuck that!" I said not caring that I cursed in front of Emmy.

"I'm heading home. Sorry everyone for this dinner. Way to ruin your daughter's birthday." She said as she grabbed her coat and Emmy. She asked the waiter to bring a box and she packed Emmy's and her dinner up.

"You ruined it!" I shot back.

"Here's your gift, not that you care." She said as she walked out of the restaurant with Emmy.

"Kendall Knight that is not how I raised you." My mom scolded. I glared and opened the small box.

"Holy shit." I muttered as I looked down.

"You're an idiot." Katie said as she slapped the back of my head.

"What did she get you?" Carlos asked.

"Another baby."


	14. Let Me Go

"She's pregnant?" Logan asked.

"it's a positive pregnancy test. She's having my baby." I murmured as I stared at the test.

"You are a douche. She was so excited to tell you and she had this whole speech for you. You really screwed up." Katie said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I've known for a while. She's two months almost three months pregnant."

"Why did she tell you and not me?" I was slightly offended.

"She was trying to figure out if you guys could handle it. She had a panic attack when the test came back positive."

"Kendall Knight I want you to go home and make everything better. I will not let you ruin your family." My mom said as she pointed at the door.

"I'll call everyone later." I said as I got up to leave.

"She took your car, take mine." Logan said as he threw me them and I ran out of the restaurant.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Daniella?" I called out as I entered the house.

"Get out Kendall." Dani said as she bopped a whimpering Emerson.

"What's wrong with Lovebug?" I asked as I approached.

"She's just a little upset about dinner and she's over tired." Dani informed me as she rubbed Emmy's back.

"Let me help." I said as I reached out for Emmy.

"No." Emmy whispered as she gripped onto Dani tighter.

"Why not Lovebug." I asked slightly upset.

"You're scary." She said as her green eyes filled with tears again.

"I think you should spend the night at Logan's. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." Dani gave a small smile.

"I want to talk now though." I told her.

"I don't. I'll talk to you soon." Dani said as she pushed me outside and locked the door. I drove to Logan's and knocked on the door.

"Kendall?"

"She kicked me out and Emerson is afraid of me." I said as I walked in and flung myself on the couch.

"You were kind of scary at the restaurant. You freaked out over nothing." Logan mediated.

"I don't want her ears pierced."

"All girls get their ears pierced. You have to let her grow up."

"She's still a baby." I muttered.

"No she's not! She's four! The baby in Daniella's stomach is a baby."

"I just don't want her to grow up and not need me. She's my first born."

"I know but you're too protective. You won't let her get her ears pierced and you haven't gotten her hair cut yet. I think you need to loosen up a bit."

"You're not a dad, you don't understand."

"I may not understand but I can see it clearly and so can everyone else." Logan said as he gave a small wave and headed into his bedroom. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid down on the couch.

"This sucks." I muttered before I went to bed.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Let's go get lunch." Logan suggested.

"I want to go to Dani's so I can work it out." I told him as I borrowed some clothes.

"She texted me this morning and said not to let you head home. She's not ready to see you." Logan shrugged sympathetically.

"fine." I sighed defeated.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

Logan and I were walking through the mall when I heard a familiar giggle.

"Mommy can we get ice cream?" I turned to see Dani holding Emmy and my mom and Katie behind them.

"Yes we can because you've been a really good girl today." Dani said before she noticed me. Emmy turned her head away from me as I stopped in front of them.

"Hey." I stated lamely.

"Uh…hi." Dani replied as she kissed Emmy's forehead.

"Hey Lovebug. I missed you." I told her as I laid a hand on her back and she tensed when my fingers touched her.

"No." she said as she wiggled a bit in Dani's arms.

"She's scared.' Dani shrugged and put Emmy on the floor but held her hand.

"Her ears…they're pierced and her hair is cut!" I stated in outrage.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea. Emmy did getting your ears pierced hurt?" Dani asked as she kneeled next to her.

"A little but it's better now! I get ice cream too." Emmy giggled.

"She's okay Kendall." Dani said.

"We need to talk." I told her angrily.

"I don't want to." She told me.

"I don't care." I said as I grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"Let go of me."

"Not until we talk."

"You're hurting me." She whimpered. I finally released and saw a red mark where I was holding her.

"I'm…shit…I'm so sorry." I apologized pathetically.

"Let's go get ice cream Emmy." Dani said as she shook away the tears. I watched her walk off and my mom shook her head in disapproval.

"I hate you so much right now Kendall." Katie said as she walked away.

"Let's go." Logan said gruffly as I walked numbly back to his car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I sipped my beer as I flipped through the channels. Logan was out and I hadn't spoken to my family in a week. My phone vibrated alerting me that I had a text.

"We need to talk." Was the text that I got from Daniella.

"Bring Emerson over to Logan's. Want 2 c her." I texted back.

"No. I'll be there in 10."

I quickly ran into the bathroom to make myself presentable. There was a knock at the door and I immediately went to answer it.

"hey." I greeted as I let her in.

"hi." She replied quietly.

"How's Emmy?" I asked as I sat across from her on the couch.

"She's good. She asked about you yesterday."

"She hasn't asked for me before then?"

"You scared her when you cursed at the restaurant and you really scared her when you grabbed me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You can't just apologize and expect me to forget about it. What is going on with you?"

"I'm not sure. I just didn't like that you wanted to get Emerson's ears pierced."

"That's too bad. She got them pierced and it's done. She looks so cute with them."

"I just wish you would have asked me."

"I would have loved to have a conversation with you about it at home but you decided to blow up at the restaurant before I could."

"You shouldn't have gotten her haircut either. I wanted to be there."

"Please! You would have let her get it cut. I only allowed a trim and I took pictures. There in her baby book." She told me as she rubbed her back.

"Her hair was perfect the way it was."

"It was too long and it had dead ends. Her curls are bouncier now." She told me.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"It's fine." She whispered as she added more pressure to her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've had extreme back pain lately. It's no big deal."

"Do you want to go to the hospital? Maybe there's something wrong with the baby." I said as I went and sat next to her.

"I was just there earlier this morning. Everything is fine."

"You went…to the doctors without me?" I asked harshly.

"I didn't think you cared." She gave a small shrug.

"Of course I care! That's my baby! I want to be there for every appointment."

"You could have been but you messed up. You caused all this."

"It was your fault too. Maybe if you actually cared about what I said and considered my opinion…." I stopped talking when she slapped me.

"Just stop. Here's a picture from this morning. I'm two and a half months." She threw a sonogram on the table.

"I'm not done talking to you." I said as I followed her out the door.

"Yeah well I am. I'll call you…eventually." She said as she slammed the door. I walked back over to the table and picked up the sonogram.

"fuck." I muttered as I stared at the picture.

"Hey Kendall. I just ran into Daniella. She looks big already." Logan commented as he threw his keys down.

"That's because she's having triplets." I muttered as I stared at the 3 little spots in the sonogram.

**Okay I know triplets are uncommon but I think it would be cool for them and it would make the story a little more interesting. Please don't abandon the story because they are having triplets….just go with it lol. I hope you liked this and please review! Lots of drama to come. **


	15. Don't Hurt Mommy

**Dani is a bitch in this chapter. jsyk, lol please review and follow me on tumblr if you havent already =]**

"Triplets?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yeah…I…3…I can't… we can't afford that." I mumbled.

"How do you think Dani feels?" Logan asked.

"How do I make it better?" I asked as I started to pace.

"That's up to you but I wouldn't go to her now. She looked pissed." He commented.

"I'll be back later." I mumbled as I left his apartment.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I knocked on the door with a bag in my hand. The door opened and I saw Emmy looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Lovebug. I've missed you." I told her as I kneeled next to her.

"I don't like you. You made mommy cry." She whispered.

"I know and that's why I'm here to apologize. Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled and followed her in as I shut the door behind me.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen on the phone."

"I'm gonna' talk to her but I want to have a little talk with you too. Can you go into your bedroom and play while I talk to mommy?"

"Don't hurt mommy." She pleaded as she ran to her room. I sighed and wanted to cry. No daughter should ever have to ask their father that. I headed towards the kitchen but stopped when I heard her on the phone.

"I don't know what I'm gonna' do. I'm so scared. … he won't support us. I messed up too but what he did was unacceptable. Will you come over later? …I liked snuggling with you too. You kept me very warm." She giggled and I wanted to gag. "Emmy would enjoy that. Her favorite ice cream is chocolate and get me caramel ice cream, I'm craving it. Thanks…love you too. See you tonight James." She smiled and hung up the phone.

"James!" I said in outrage.

"Kendall what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk but apparently you've moved on. Does this wedding ring mean nothing to you?" I asked as I flashed my ring.

"Of course it means something to me. James has been there for me since you left the restaurant. "

"I could have been if you let me stay home that night!"

"I didn't want you there! I was hormonal and emotional and you made me lose it! You yelled at me and you were being unreasonable. You scared our daughter and that reminded me of my childhood and I needed a break." She explained.

"You could have let me know!"

"You are a jerk Kendall. I was gonna' call you that night I saw you at the mall but you had to be the impulsive asshole you are and touch me. That really hurt! I have a bruise from your grip."

"I'm sorry about that but I was just…I was angry and I didn't know what to do."

"So you decided it would be a good idea to hurt me? She asked as she put her hands on her now fuller hips.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I can't forgive you that easily for it."

"I'll do whatever I can to make it up for you which is why I brought you Chinese and ice cream…some of your cravings from when you were pregnant with Emerson. I figured…since you're having three babies… you'd be really hungry." I gave a small shrug as a small smile graced her lips.

"Thanks. I'm famished." She smiled and I handed her some of the Chinese.

"You want a plate?" she asked.

"Please."

"Emerson, can you come here!" Dani yelled and I heard Emmy's little feet patter against the floor.

"What?" Emerson asked as she bounced on her feet.

"Do you want some Chinese?"

"Please but is daddy eating with us?" she asked as she looked between me and Daniella.

"He is, is that okay with you." She asked.

"Can I sit next to you?" she whispered to Dani. I saw Dani nod and Emmy went and sat down as Dani dished out the food.

"So Emmy…your hair looks beautiful. It makes your nose look very cute." I said as I reached out to touch her hair. I saw her flinch a little.

"Don't be scared Emmy." Dani whispered as I twirled a curl around my finger and smiled at how soft it was.

"I've missed you so much Emerson." I told her as I reached out for her.

"I missed you too." She said as she jumped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I squeezed her tight and whispered in her ear about how we would go to the park and play outside.

"Can you tuck me in tonight?" she asked with big green eyes. I looked up at Dani and she gave a slight nod.

"Absolutely." I kissed her hair and we continued eating and Emmy told me everything that she had done while I was gone.

"Can I go play now?" she asked.

"Go ahead. I'll be in in a while." I told her as I watched her walk out of the room.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah…." Dani looked at me.

"Triplets? How…did that happen?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…I'm so scared." She whispered.

"I know…me too. What are we gonna' do?"

"I don't know… I was thinking about…getting an abortion." She murmured.

"You…you can't do that! They're my babies too."

"The doctor said that the odds of all of them being born normal without health problems are slim and he said that my body may not recover and he doesn't know if I can handle it."

"Who cares if they aren't born perfect, they'll be perfect in our eyes. Please don't do it." I begged as the tears started flowing down my face.

"I don't know if we can handle it. Look at us! We're fighting and we can barely get along lately."

"We can do this. I want these babies please." I reached out and placed my hands on her very present bump.

"I'm so fucking scared." She whispered.

"I'll be there for you and so will James, Carlos, Logan and my family." I reassured.

"I'm gonna' get ridiculously large." She joked.

"You'll still look good." I flirted.

"thanks." She smiled.

"So I'm gonna' go tuck Emmy in then I'll meet you in the bedroom to snuggle."

"No…" she said.

"What? Why?" I was confused.

"I can't let you stay here until I can trust you again. You really hurt me when you yelled and touched me."

"But what if you need something or what if something happens with the babies?"

"James will be here. Emerson doesn't even know yet."

"Fuck this shit. I want to stay, those are my kids too."

"I know and you can stay eventually but for right now say goodbye to Emerson and then go back to Logan's."

"Fuck you." I let it slip through my lips without even thinking.

"Get out. Take your fucking ring back and get out of my house." She yelled as she threw the ring at me. I picked up the ring and put it in my pocket and slammed the door behind me. I went and sat in my car and I looked out and through the living room window I could see Dani crying, holding her stomach while Emerson was patting her back. I grabbed my cell phone and I watched Dani pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she sniffed.

"Do you want a divorce?"


	16. Weak Beat

**I hope everyone likes this update. I have some plans for the next few chapters but please let me know what you want to see. more drama? more fluff?more smut? Let me know =]. **

"What?" Dani sniffled.

"Do you…want a divorce?" I asked trying to keep my voice smooth.

"I…are you still in your car?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, send Emmy away I don't want her hearing this." I told her. I saw her bend down and talk to Emmy. I could see Emmy run out of the room and she nodded towards me.

"I don't want a divorce…I love you…but I need a break for a bit." She said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"You're pregnant with triplets, that's very hard and I need to be there. I understand you need a break but it's not really safe. What if something goes wrong and you're alone or Emmy can't get to the phone?" I asked.

"I'll think about it but for now go spend a few more days at Logan's."

"okay." I sighed in defeat.

"Kenny…do you want a divorce? Is that why you asked me?" she asked as she started pacing around the living room.

"I don't want a divorce. I just want you happy and if you're happier without me then…" I trailed off.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you." She whispered.

"I'll see you in a few days. Tell Emmy and the triplets that I love them. I love you." I told her as I waved to her.

"Love you too." She smiled and waved back as she hung up. She left the living room and I turned on my car and headed towards work.

**.LINEBREAK.**

*****Daniella POV*****

"Thanks for coming." I muttered against James' shoulder.

"No problem. I'm sorry Kendall's been an ass lately." He joked as he carried the ice cream in.

"We worked it out. He'll be home in a few days. EMMY! Get in here now." I yelled. I heard her feet patter and then come to a halt.

"Uncle James!" she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Emerson. I brought you some ice cream." James smiled and handed her her mini carton.

"Thank you." She blushed a bit and sat at the table. I handed her a spoon and grabbed one for myself.

"I bought you a large carton so you can save some for later or eat it all now." He smiled and I bit my lip.

"It's not my fault." I muttered as I looked down at the floor.

"It's okay. Kendall will always love you." He promised and I smiled. He was right; though Kendall made a mistake I could move on and he would always be there for me.

"Was I wrong in not letting Kendall back right away?" I asked him as I dug into my ice cream.

"I think you did what you thought was best. You made sure Emmy was safe and I know that Kendall is really upset about what he did."

"Good but I miss him around the house and I can't wait until I can snuggle with him…no offense." I giggled at James pout.

"I'm a good snuggler." He defended.

"Yeah but Kendall is my husband. With him…it's different. It feels…."

"Right?"

"Perfect." I replied with a small smile as the phone rang. I went to pick it up as James went and sat next to Emmy. Emmy had gotten shyer since Kendall was gone.

"Hello…no…God no….I'll be there right away." I muttered as I dropped my ice cream on the floor.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he looked up from where he was tickling Emmy.

"Uh…Kendall…was shot." I whispered in his ear.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked as I tried not to cry and alert Emmy that something was wrong.

"No… don't tell Emmy either." I told him as I grabbed my keys.

"Where you going mommy?" Emmy asked with big green eyes.

"I'll be back don't worry. I'm gonna' go out for a bit but you listen to James and you can call me whenever you want." I told her as I kissed her hair and ran out the door.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Hi…I'm uh, here for Kendall Knight." I told the nurse. I grabbed my lower back because I was having very strong pains.

"Oh, he's still in surgery. I'll tell the doctor to come get you when he's done. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant with triplets. I'm just having some back pain." I told her.

"I'm going to get a doctor to check you just to make sure. Ricky, bring a wheel chair here." Ricky brought the wheelchair over and I sat down in it. I was wheeled into an examination room.

"Hi I'm Dr. Ryder. I hear you're having some back pains and that you're pregnant with triplets."

"Yeah but my husband is in surgery and I need to wait for him so please let me go." I said stubbornly.

"I think the stress is causing some distress so just relax and get some rest. I want to check their heartbeats though." He said and grabbed his machine. He placed it on one part of my belly.

"Baby one." He said as I heard a very strong heartbeat.

"Baby two." He shifted it a bit and I heard a strong heartbeat.

"Baby three." I heard a very weak, barely there heartbeat.

"Baby three is having a rough time. I know I'm not your normal doctor but its heartbeat is very weak. I'm not sure if it will survive." He said.

"Oh…I…what can I do?" I asked.

"Nothing. We just have to let nature take its course." He replied and gathered his stuff. "I'll walk you back to the waiting room. I hope your husband is okay." He said.

"thanks." I mumbled and placed a hand on my bump.

"Mrs. Knight? Kendall is out of surgery. The doctor would like to speak with you." A nurse called me and I followed her down to the Doctor's office.

"Hello Mrs. Knight. I'm Dr. Smith. I operated on Kendall." He said as he shook my hand.

"Hello." I smiled and sat in the chair in front of his desk. I rubbed my stomach where baby three was located.

"Kendall was shot in the arm when he and his partner went and tried to stop an attempted robbery. I removed the bullet but he lost a lot of blood. He'll be better soon but he'll be in a sling for the next month. "

"What about his partner?" I asked.

"He's fine. He is actually going to be interrogated. Apparently, he pushed Kendall in front of the gunman."

"Who was it?" I seethed.

"Adam." He said.

"Oh…when…when can I see Kendall?" I asked as I wiped the tears.

"I'll bring you to his room. Try to stay calm." He said as he brought me to Kendall's room.

"He should wake up in about ten minutes." He said as he left. I grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I'm so stupid." I muttered as I started to cry.

"Don't cry." Kendall's hoarse voice stated.

"Baby." I whispered as I kissed his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You were shot and they think Adam pushed you. They removed the bullet but you'll be out of work for a little bit." I told him as I stroked his hair.

"That's not too bad. I can handle that." He joked and gave a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I was being stupid and I want you to come home. Please forgive me." I begged as I started to cry again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. Everything is in the past with us. We'll start new when I'm home." He reassured.

"Good." I muttered and placed a hand on baby three.

"There's something else isn't there?" he asked.

"I was having trouble when I got here and a doctor checked the babies' heartbeats."

"They're all strong right?" he asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Baby one and two," I pointed to where they were in my stomach," are very strong."

"That's great." He smiled.

"Baby three," I put both our hands on its location, "Isn't doing very well. They think it won't make it." I said. Kendall immediately started to cry and I leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"We'll get through this." I muttered as we both cried for baby three.


	17. Welcome Home

**I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I got a lot of positive reviews and that makes me happy! Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm just letting you know that I have APs coming up and i may not be able to update every night but I'll try my best. Please review and answer my poll for this story on my profile. It's to decide the genders of the triplets! The poll will be open for a week then a new poll will be up for Like Kindergarten. Hope you like it!**

"Ready to go home?" Dani asked as she helped me sit up in his bed. I was heading home after two days in the hospital. Dani never left my side.

"I want to see Emmy so badly." I told her as I stretched my body.

"She misses you." Dani smiled and led me out of the hospital.

"How has she been?"

"She's….okay. She is so much shyer now to the point where I can barely get her to talk to me. We have a meeting with her daycare teacher next week because the teacher is worried. She was talking to James before I left so that's really good. "Dani said as she got in the car and started the ignition.

"Do you think it's my fault?" I asked.

"I think it has something to do with it but it's not all your fault. I've been distant with her so it's both our fault." Dani said as she started driving us home.

"Does she know that you're pregnant?"

"I haven't told her directly. She may know."

"I want to tell her. Can we?"

"I think she deserves to know. Your grandparents don't know about the babies."

"We'll have to go to dinner soon. Does my mom know we're having triplets?" I asked as we got closer to our house.

"Yeah, she cried. She's scared for us. We have to figure out what we're going to do because triplets will cost so much."

"We'll figure it out but first we need to work on us." I smiled as she stopped the car in our driveway.

"Emerson doesn't know you were shot. I only told James before I left." Dani said as she opened the car door for me and helped me towards our house.

"I'll explain it to her later." I told Dani as I opened the door. I saw James, Logan and Carlos sitting on the couch watching a movie with Emerson. My mom and Katie were in the kitchen.

"We're home." Dani said as she smiled at Emerson.

"Daddy!" Emmy yelled as she barreled towards me. I kneeled down and hugged her tight with my uninjured right arm.

"Lovebug. I missed you so much!" I mumbled against her hair.

"Why do you have a booboo?" She asked as everyone in the room stared at us.

"Let's go up to your room so I can speak to you privately." I said as I held her hand and followed her to her room.

"Where were you daddy?" She asked as she sat next to me on her bed.

"Daddy was at work the other day and a bad man came in and he shot at me. His bullet hit my shoulder and I had to get it removed. I'm all better though now but I won't be able to hold you for a little while." I told her honestly.

"Did you die?" She asked with wide green eyes.

"No, no, no. I was never even close to dying because I can't leave you." I reassured her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Can you still have tea parties with me?" She asked.

"Of course but before I can I have to talk to your mommy so we'll have one before you go to bed tonight. I promise."

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too bugger." I squeezed her and poked her nose. "I've heard you've been a little shy lately…what's up with that?" I asked. She just shook her head and looked at the floor. "Emerson Harper Knight you tell me right now." I said sternly.

"You didn't love me and mommy anymore so I didn't feel like talking much. I missed you." She explained. My heart ripped in half when she told me. I hugged her tighter and repeatedly kissed her head.

"I love you and mommy and I've never stopped. I will never stop. "I told her. She nodded against my chest and I rubbed her back. I felt her get heavier and I knew she was sleeping. I laid her down on her bed and covered her. I smiled as I walked out the door.

"Dani?" I called out.

"Kitchen." I walked in and smiled as she ate some cold pasta that we ate last week.

"Heat it up." I told her.

"I like it cold."

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked as I stood in front of her and put my hand on her hip.

"They said they wanted to give us alone time. Your mom will be over tomorrow to cook us dinner. "

"I should call my grandparents shouldn't I?"

"No need. Your mom said they want us over Saturday to see how we're doing. They don't know anything though so it should be….interesting." Dani said as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"So…what do you want to do?" I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"I want to eat then sit on the bed and have a discussion about the babies and what the hell went wrong between us." She said as she put her bowl in the sink and grabbed an apple.

"To the bedroom." I muttered as I trudged behind her. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and I sat across from her. She chewed on her apple and placed a hand on her very present bump.

"You look amazing." I told her as she blushed.

"thanks." She whispered.

"You're how many months?" I asked feeling stupid that I didn't even know how long my wife was pregnant.

"Almost 4 months."

"Only 5 months left."

"Actually….the doctor said I'll only carry until six and a half months. They'll do a C-section when I go into labor."

"We have no time then! We have to buy three cribs and all new stuff and clear the guest room for the nursery. We have to stock up on diapers and try and make enough money to support them. We need to sign Emmy up for kindergarten soon. We have so much to do…we'd have more time if I didn't fuck up. I'm so sorry." I huffed out.

"It's okay. We can do this. Your mom took me and Katie out the other day and we looked at some bedding and such. Your mom bought us another changing table. We still have Emmy's but we'll probably need two. I picked out some clothes and they're in the guest room. We still have clothes from when Emmy was born so let's hope we have at least one girl." Dani joked.

"When do we find out?"

"Not until I'm five months but they may start moving when I'm officially four months. "

"Is it selfish that I want at least one boy?"

"I want a boy also." Dani smiled and rubbed her bump.

"I'm scared for baby three." I mumbled as I reached out and touched her tummy.

"Me too. I'm afraid we're going to lose it. I can't deal with that."

"Well we're gonna' do what we can to make sure that doesn't happen." I said as I ran my fingertips across the hand on her stomach.

"What happened to us?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Why'd you freak out at the restaurant?"

"I was…nervous about going out to be a cop, I was angry that you wanted to hurt Emmy by shooting her in the ear and I just took it out on you. I'm so sorry."

"That's fine Kendall but why did you grab me? That really hurt…it scared me."

"It was stupid and I understand if you never fully trust me again."

"It brought back memories…. You reminded me of my father. Do you know how scary that was for me?"

"I'm sorry." I replied weakly.

"We're broken right now because I don't fully trust you yet but we can be fixed."

"I love you and I promise to be there for you and Emerson and these babies."

"I know. Do you have work tomorrow at Sherwood's?"

"I called in sick yesterday. He understands and said I don't have to come in for the next week and he'll still pay me."

"Bless that man." Dani said as she leaned forward and kissed me.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard Emmy say from the doorway.

"What's wrong Lovebug?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Come sit with Daddy then." I told her as she ran onto the bed and I placed her in my lap.

"Mommy…why are you big now?" Emmy asked.

"Well, mommy is gonna' have a baby. Actually, I'm gonna' have three! You're gonna' be a big sister to three new additions. Can you handle the responsibility?" Dani asked.

"Yes! I'm gonna' teach them everything! I hope they are all girls 'cuz boys are stupid."

"Always remember that." I told her as I ran my hands through her hair.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked.

"Uh…" I trailed off shocked that she would ask that.

"Well you see…." Dani started.

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other…they show it by kissing and sometimes…a baby is delivered to them."

"By the pizza guy?"

"No…by the stork." I chuckled.

"Oh… I'm really excited!"

"So are we." Dani smiled and I winked at her.

"When are you leaving daddy?" Emmy asked. She was used to me coming and going now and not staying home lately.

"I'm not leaving ever."

"You're staying! Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely." I said and ran my fingertip against her cheek.

"Let's go play tea party." Emerson said as she ran out of the room.

"I love you…I missed you so much." I muttered as I hugged Dani close to me.

"Welcome home."


	18. Date Night

**Hello again. Don't forget to vote in the poll for this story! The names in this chapter don't mean that those are the names I will choose, just some names I've been thinking about. Please review and let me know what you want to see in the upcoming chapters. **

I was at the station doing some paperwork because I was forced to do deskwork. I suddenly got an idea and called my mom.

"Can you pick up Dani and take her shopping for a dress? I want to take her out to dinner."

"Absolutely. I'll keep Emerson tonight too. "My mom said and I thanked her as we hung up. I dialed Dani and waited for her to pick up.

"hello." A frazzled sounding Dani said.

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"Emmy is a handful and I'm not as….mobile as I used to be." She joked.

"Tell Emmy to calm down or no dessert." I said as I heard Dani whisper it to Emerson who gasped.

"I'LL BE GOOD!" I hear Emmy yell and then run off.

"Better now?"

"Very much. So why'd you call?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner. My mom is on her way over to take you shopping for something nice. Get a dress."

"But Kendall…"

"No, you're pregnant with triplets and you look great. She's taking Emmy for the night also."

"…fine." She sighed.

"It'll be romantic I promise."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How are the babies?" I asked as I attempted to staple with one hand and keep the phone against my ear at the same time.

"They're good. They make me go to the bathroom every twenty minutes. They lean on my bladder so much."

"How's baby number three?" I asked. I was _always_ concerned with baby three.

"It's okay I guess. I can't wait until they move."

"Me neither. I gotta' go, my chief is giving me the evil eye. Take a nap you sound tired and be ready by 6. I'll pick you up."

"You know me so well." She said as she stifled a yawn.

"bye." I said and hung up as Chief Parker approached.

"Knight."

"Sir…I was just checking in on my pregnant wife. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. How is she?"

"She's good but she's really tired. I'm taking her out tonight."

"That's good. Make sure she's comfortable. My wife was always uncomfortable and she only had one." He joked.

"Yeah, she was a little uncomfortable with Emmy but this is ten times worse for her." I told him and he smiled.

"When the babies come you can have some time off. I'll have to dock some of your pay but I'll pay you every other week."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"You're Welcome but promise me you'll bring your puppies in after they're born."

"certainly." I chuckled and he waved goodbye and headed back to his office.

"Hey Kendall, how you feeling?" I looked up and saw Adam sitting on my desk.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"How's the baby maker?" he asked.

"Dani is fine."

"That's good. Jo's about to pop."

"What are you having."

"Boy. Gonna' raise a man."

"Good for you." I said trying to get him to ignore me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just can you leave…I'm trying to work."

"Fine. Douche." He said and went back to his desk.

"Knight, you can head home." The chief yelled out and I smiled gratefully.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I rang the doorbell waiting for Dani to answer. My mom had already taken Emerson for the night. I saw Daniella open the door and she looked stunning. She wore a dark purple dress down to her knees.

"You look gorgeous." I complimented and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." She blushed and put a hand under her bump.

"For you." I handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Why thank you sir." She said and brought them inside to put in water.

"Ready to go?" I asked and held my hand out for her. She took it and we headed out towards the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Reservation for Knight." I told the hostess and she led us to a table in the back. I pulled the chair out for Dani and sat across from her. I grabbed her hand and held it above the table.

"Why did you want to take me out?" She asked.

"I wanted to treat you like the queen you are and you deserve it. Soon you're not gonna' want to go out and then we're gonna' have 4 kids and God knows when we'll be able to go out, just the two of us."

"Thanks Kendall, this is just what I needed." The waitress came and took our order. I ordered a steak while she ordered chicken parmesan.

"So what do you think I'm incubating?" Dani joked and I chuckled as I drank my soda.

"I think 2 are gonna be girls and baby three is gonna be a boy."

"Well I know I'm carrying three boys." Dani said as our food came.

"Have you been thinking about names?" I asked.

"A little… I really like Monroe for a girl and Noah for a boy." She smiled and started eating.

"Monroe…I love that name. I like Molly and Benjamin or Elijah." I blushed while I cut my steak.

"We may need more boy names though." She said and smirked.

"Moe, Larry and Curly?" I joked.

"Funny loser."

"After you eat you want to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah, the piano player is really good and I really want to dance with you." I pouted.

"Let me eat then we can dance." I smiled and fed some of my food to her.

"Wanna' get dessert then dance?"

"No dessert, I'm almost finished."

"No dessert? That's unheard of." I joked but immediately sobered up when tears pooled in her eyes.

"s'not funny." She whimpered and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry baby. Smile, let me see your beautiful smile." I coerced as she did it and I poked her nose.

"Gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Can I have this dance?" I asked as I held a hand out for her. She grabbed it and we headed towards the piano where other couples were dancing. I put a hand on Dani's hip and I brushed some hair out of her face with the other.

"You are so gorgeous." I whispered against her head as I pulled her close. I rubbed the side of her bump and swayed her back and forth.

"I missed you Kenny." Dani told me and I nuzzled my nose against her cheek.

"I'm glad to be back." I said and suddenly she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back, babies pressing on the bladder." She smiled and I headed towards the table while she ran towards the bathroom. I sat there for like ten minutes and I was getting worried. I saw her walking towards me funny.

"What's wrong? I was scared."

"We have to go." She muttered. Her face was very bright red.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"The stalls were…full and I really had to go."

"So?" I asked confused.

"I…wet myself." She whispered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You peed yourself?" I asked.

"It's hard not to with 3 babies pushing down on your bladder and you have no way of relief." I looked down and I saw the front of her dress soaked with urine. I took my suit jacket off and gave it to her so she could tie it around her.

"Come on baby." I murmured as she buried her head in my chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined the night and I'm so embarrassed." She cried into my chest.

"Don't be embarrassed you had no control over it. Let's get home and you can shower then we can snuggle. How does that sound?"

"Nice." She said and I kissed her forehead, paid the bill and headed home.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Well I ruined this dress." Dani sighed as she threw the dress in the hamper. She was wearing a shirt of mine and a pair of my sweatpants.

"We'll get it dry-cleaned." I promised and patted the spot on the bed next to me. She got in and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for a great night."

"Anytime baby." I murmured and we laid there for God knows how long and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Kenny?"

"mhmm." I mumbled half asleep.

"I want dessert."


	19. Telling the Grandparents

**I would appreciate it if everyone would vote in the poll to decide the genders of the twins for my other story! I would also appreciate it if people would review more. I'm so happy and thankful when people review! I hope you enjoy this chapters.**

"Do we have to?" Emmy whined as I tried to tie her shoe with my hurt shoulder giving me a dull pain.

"Yes and it'll be fun. You can see great grandpa!" it told her as I tied her other shoe.

"But I don't want too. Mommy doesn't either!" Emmy pouted and I could see Dani attempting to tie her shoes.

"She does want to go. Go and get your coat on." I told her as she pouted more and stomped out of the room.

"Drama Queen already." Dani joked as she failed to tie her shoe.

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

"Maybe…my feet are swollen and they barely fit in the shoes. Can you tie them?" she gave me puppy dog eyes but I could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

"How about you wear a pair of your flip flops and not suffocate your feet." I chuckled.

"Can you get them, they're in the closet." She whispered as she wiped her tears.

"Don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Never be embarrassed. You're pregnant with triplets….triplets! That's a lot of stress and pressure on your body."

"I know but I still want to be attractive to you." She said as I placed the sandals in front of her and she stepped into them.

"You're always attractive. Now come on, we have some heart attacks to give." I joked and held her hand as we got in the car. Emmy was still pouting in her booster seat.

"Smile Lovebug or I won't take you to Uncle Logan's tomorrow." I threatened jokingly.

"LOGAN! Please please please!" she pleaded and I smiled at her in the mirror.

"Then get excited for dinner." I told her as I pulled out of the driveway.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Hello, come in come in." Drew told us and I helped Dani up the stairs to the front door.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Those 5 steps took a lot out of me."

"Can we sit down please?" I asked my grandfather and he gave me a weird look but nodded anyway. He led us into the living room and I helped Dani sit down. Emerson was sitting on the floor playing with a doll that I had brought for her.

"Better?" I asked and Dani nodded. I could tell that that little bit of exercise wore her out.

"How are you?" Lily asked as she entered and shot a small glare at Dani.

"We're good. We got some exciting stuff to tell you."

"We can't wait." Drew smiled and got us all drinks.

"Margarita Dani?" Lily asked.

"No thank you. I'm not drinking anymore." Dani said with a small smile and I squeezed her hand.

"Trying to lose weight? You went from a very small size to …elephant." Lily said and I knew immediately that Dani was crying.

"It's okay baby, she doesn't know yet." I whispered against her hair.

"Tell her now." She mumbled and wiped the tears.

"Grandma, grandpa…Dani and I are expecting again."

"Oh…." Drew said and he stared at us and Lily was shaking her head at us.

"We're having triplets…that's why Daniella is not as small as she used to be." I said delicately as to not upset Dani anymore.

"Well…that's shocking." Drew said and ran a hand through his hair.

"You guys can't afford this. You work at a grocery store. How the hell can you afford 3 more mouths to feed, 3 more people to clothe, 3 more people to change? You guys can't!" Lily told us.

"Your grandmother is right." Drew told us.

"You should get an abortion or give them up for adoption. Maybe you can keep just 1." Lily told us.

"They're my children not puppies in the box on the side of the street."

"Lily don't think I haven't looked into abortion or adoption but these are my children. It's going to be hard but not impossible." Dani said.

"You looked into abortion?" I asked shocked.

"We'll talk about that later." She said as Emmy came over and sat in-between us.

"I'm hungry." Emmy said and Dani ran her fingers through Emmy's hair.

"In a few minutes." Dani told her and I couldn't even look at Dani. How could she want to give up our babies…or even thought about it?"

"What else is new?" Drew asked trying to change the subject.

"Mommy and Daddy fought a lot." Emerson said and I slapped my hand to my face. I did not want to get into this with my grandparents.

"Really?" Lily perked up.

"We hit a rough patch…it's normal when you get married at 18."

"It was too young. You guys aren't meant for each other." Lily sneered.

"We're perfect for each other. I've made many mistakes during the relationship but I've never stopped loving Daniella."

"I've never stopped loving Kendall either. He's the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"What the hell happened to your shoulder? I've avoided it long enough." Lily asked.

"I was shot." I said as if it were nothing. They gaped at me and I heard Dani chuckle.

"Way to take it easy on them." She whispered and I shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for dinner anymore…please leave." Lily said and she stomped away. I sighed and held my hand out to help Dani up.

"Food?" Emerson asked.

"We'll pick something on the way home."

"This was a crazy night…we just need some time to digest everything." Drew said calmly.

"We're gonna' need your help." I told him and Dani nodded.

"I'll do my best. Goodnight." He said as he showed us the door. Emerson ran towards the car and I helped Dani down the stairs.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I just want to go home." She said.

"I want to go to the diner though. That would be fun!" I coaxed and helped her into the car.

"I want a burger." She gave a small smile and I helped buckle Emmy in.

"We're headed to the diner is that okay?" I asked Emmy.

"That sounds yummy!" she exclaimed and I smiled as she started singing along to the radio.

"I have a doctor's appointment next week to find out the genders of the babies. You're coming right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I told her and pulled out of my grandparent's driveway.

"I was never going to get an abortion. James brought it up when I thought that you didn't want me anymore. I know how much these babies mean to you. They mean a lot to me too don't ever doubt that."

"I understand…I wasn't the best husband at the point."

"You're the best husband, the best daddy and the best friend ever." She smiled at me and I blushed at the compliments.

"You're the best everything also. This has got to be so hard on you but you make me proud every day."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more."

Our moment was interrupted by Emerson screaming, "Daddy Food!"

"I'm hurrying Bugger." I replied and chuckled. I loved my family but I couldn't wait until I had 3 new ones depending on me.


	20. Good or Bad News

"Let's go Kendall!" Dani yelled from where she was standing by the door.

"I can't find my keys." I sighed and lifted up some papers from the table.

"Emmy, where did you put daddy's keys?" Dani asked from where she was sitting with James on the couch.

"They're hiding." She giggled and started brushing her dolls hair.

"Emerson please tell me where the keys are." I begged. She shook her head no and I saw James smirk.

"Please Emmy; mommy and daddy need to go for a checkup to make sure your siblings are safe." Daniella explained.

"No, I don't want you to have babies." she said and continued playing.

"Too bad, now Emerson Harper Knight you tell me right now where you hid them or else." I threatened.

"…No." she stated simply.

"That's it." I walked up to her, kneeled down, took her doll away from her and moved her so we were face to face. "No TV for the next 3 days and no dolls today. James is only allowed to let you read or play board games. No dessert tonight either."

"That's so not fair daddy!" she pouted.

"Too bad, now where are my keys?" I asked.

"In the fork drawer." She murmured. I walked into the kitchen, opened the silverware drawer and found my keys.

"We're late Kendall." Dani reminded me and I waved goodbye to James. "Love you Bugger."

"No you don't." she said and I sighed and walked to the car helping Dani in.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No." I whispered and we drove in silence.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Can you at least attempt to look excited to be here." Dani asked.

"Sorry, I feel bad for what I did to Emmy."

"She deserved it. She was being disrespectful." She told me as my phone rang alerting me of a text.

"Who was that?" Dani asked.

"Adam…Jo had the baby. Bradley Daniel Nyland. He's 9 pounds 9 ounces."

"Jesus, poor Jo." Dani said and I nodded.

"When are you due?" a woman asked as she sat next to her husband.

"We're not quite sure. I'm having triplets so…" Dani trailed off.

"Wow, how many months are you?" the man asked.

"4."

"You're gigantic!" he exclaimed as his wife hit him.

"Sometimes he doesn't think." The woman apologized.

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it." Dani said as the nurse called us in.

"Nice talking to you." I said as I put a hand on Dani's lower back and helped her into the room.

"I'm going to weigh you and draw some blood so we can run some tests while you're with Dr. Bing. I'm Nurse Kathy." She smiled and helped Dani onto the scale.

"What did you originally weigh before you got pregnant with the triplets?" Kathy asked.

"Uh… 115."

"Well this weight gain is expected, especially with triplets."

"How much did I gain?" Dani asked fearfully.

"You now weigh 160. You gained 45 pounds."

"Jesus, that's so much!" Dani exclaimed.

"We actually advise you to gain 50 to 60 pounds so each baby gets enough nutrients."

"I'm only human not some kind of food machine."

"I beg to differ." I whispered but Dani heard and glared at me.

"Please sit so I can draw blood." Kathy asked and proceeded to draw 4 vials of blood. "Dr. Bing will be in in a few minutes." She smiled and left.

"I'm an elephant." Dani said and I could tell she was going to cry.

"Don't be upset. You look amazing and just think about how healthy our kids will be."

"I'm never going to look like I did before Emmy. I've never going to lose this weight."

"I'm okay with that. I'm fine with any way you look. You always look beautiful."

"Hello you two, how are you feeling Dani?" Dr. Bing asked.

"I'm okay. I've thrown up a few times and my back is killing me always."

"That's normal. Any swelling of the feet?"

"Always." I replied for Dani.

"I heard you were at the hospital recently. There was concern over baby 3, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Baby 3 is weak." Dani replied quietly.

"We're running multiple tests on your blood samples to see if we can detect any diseases now and see if we can pinpoint them to a specific baby. Would you like to hear the heartbeats and see them?" he asked with a smile.

"Will we be able to find out the genders?"

"We should be able to detect gender yes." Dr. Bing smiled and pulled the sonogram machine over as Dani laid back.

"Here's a heartbeat for baby 1." I heard a very strong repetitive thumping.

"Here's a heartbeat for baby 2." Again I heard a very strong thumping.

"Here's a heartbeat for baby 3." I heard a very soft, barely there thumping.

"Poor baby." I whispered and squeezed Dani's hand.

"It's not looking good for that one." Dr. Bing said apologetically. He squeezed some gel on her tummy and moved the sonogram machine until he could get a good view.

"Baby one." He smiled and I saw a little face appear on the screen. "It's a girl." I squeezed Dani's hand and she had some tears running down her face. I wiped some away as Dr. Bing moved to the second baby.

"Here's baby two's arms. He's being covered by baby one."

"He?" I asked. I was really hoping I would have at least one son.

"Yes, congratulations you're going to have a son."

"YES!" I exclaimed and Dani was giggling.

"Here's baby three." He said with a frown. I saw a very small head with an extremely small hand near its head.

"This one is…a boy." He said and I gave a small smile. He's a male knight-he'll survive.

"What are his odds of survival?" I asked as I helped Dani sit up.

"I'd say 15%."

"No." Dani murmured and I wrapped my arms around her as I joined her on the examination table.

"I'm going to go get your test results." He gave a small smile and left the room.

"2 boys and a girl." I said and Dani gave a short chuckle.

"More like 1 boy and 1 girl."

"Don't say that. Baby 3 will make it. He's a fighter."

"He needs a strong name."

"Whatever you pick will be perfect." I told her as I kissed her temple.

"You can name baby 3 by yourself. I want to see what you come up with. I'll decide the girls name and we can split the name for baby 2."

"I'll choose first name, you choose middle?"

"Deal." She smiled as Dr. Bing entered once again.

"Well your results look normal but I want to order an amniocentesis. I definitely want to see if there is anything wrong with baby 3."

"What's the risk?"

"Well normally there is none, but we're going to put a rush on it. It will be safe for baby 1 and 2 but we may hurt 3. Is that a risk you're willing to take?" I looked at Dani and I nodded.

"I'll schedule you for next Monday. The results should be in by Tuesday so we'll meet again next Wednesday. You also have the option to terminate baby 3. We can do that during the amniocentesis for the other 2 babies. Call us Sunday night with your decision, okay?"

"Okay." I said numbly.

"I also want to schedule the C-section. I was thinking we'll plan for February 27th unless you go into labor before then. I want you to get to at least 6 and a half months."

"That's fine with us." I told him and he smiled.

"Next Monday at 12 we'll do the amniocentesis. Then I'll set up an appointment to go over the results. Congratulations on your bundles." He smiled and led us out of the office. We walked out and sat in the car for five minutes just absorbing everything.

"So…" I finally spoke.

"Yeah…What should we do?"

"I think…we should…abort baby 3." I said as she nodded.

"He's our son…how do they expect us to make this decision?"

"Let's go home, I'll call the guys and we'll get their input. I'll call mom and Katie also… then we'll call Dr. Bing." I said as I headed home with a silently crying Dani.

**I'm am really excited about this chapter and the next few. I dont know what to do about baby 3 yet so let me know what you want! PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I got a lot for my other story and that made me really happy =]. i have my APUSH exam tomorrow so wish me luck!**


	21. Decisions

**I don't know how accurate the medical stuff is but I did some research so yeah... I got a lot of reviews and i loved them and i'm sorry if i offended some of you. People were concerned over the abortion but it's my story and i'm sad some of you will stop reading if i take a certain direction with the story but i understand. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters. i don't know if i'll update this story again this week because im having some personal issues. i dedicate this chapter to the person (You know who you are) who helped me last night, i appreciate it. Sorry for the long authors note so onward to the story! **

"Hey Drew, could you and Lily please come to our house…it's very important. Thanks see you soon." Dani said as I drove us back home.

"So the guys, mom and Katie and them are going to our house so we can decide what to do?"

"Yeah, Kendall, I don't know what to think…I'm scared." She whispered and I nodded.

"Me too." I told her as I shut the car off in the driveway. We walked in to see everyone there except for my grandparents.

"Hey guys, just wait until Lily and Drew are here and we'll tell you guys what's going on." I told them.

"Is something wrong?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Daniella said bluntly as she sat down on the couch. Emmy ran to her and sat next to her.

"Can I watch TV?" Emmy asked sweetly.

"No. you're in trouble remember?"

"But I was good for James."

"Doesn't matter Bugger." I told her as I opened the door for my grandparents.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked as he placed his coat on the hook next to the door. Lily and Drew both sat down as I went to sit next to Dani.

"We went to the doctor today and we're having two boys and a girl."

"Congratulations!" Carlos said and I gave a small smile.

"Well…baby three is a boy. He's…he's not doing so well. He may not make it. If he does…he'll have many health issues. Dr. Bing schedule Dani for an amniocentesis but he recommended that we get baby three aborted so he doesn't suffer. We have no idea what to do which is why we want your opinions" I told them as I looked up and saw that everyone looked shocked. Katie and my mom were crying. Logan looked like he was trying not to cry. Carlos was holding on to James and Lily and Drew were breathing heavily. Emerson was looking up at me confused.

"What's going on?" she asked and Dani sniffled and placed her hand on Emerson's hair.

"One of your brother's may never get to meet you and we have to decide whether or not we want to keep him alive or not."

"That's sad." She whispered and Dani nodded.

"I…I think you should abort baby three. He doesn't deserve the suffering he'll have to endure when he's born. Are you guys willing to deal with a child that constantly needs help? How will you care for the other babies when you have to focus on him the most? He's my grandson but…I don't want to see him in pain, suffering through his life." My mom said as she let out a sob afterwards.

"That baby deserves a chance. He'll have some issues but so what! Don't kill it." Katie begged.

"I'll be there to help you every step of the way. Don't kill your son." Logan said calmly.

"I would never want to be in your position but if the doctor is saying that you should…then I think you should follow his warning and abort the baby. You don't want your child to be in pain every day of his life." James told us.

"Don't kill it!" Carlos said simply.

"My great-grandson isn't doing well and I think it would be best if we didn't let him come to term. He deserves better. I think you should abort him." Drew said.

"What about you Emerson…what do you think?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. Dani was crying and rubbing the area on her stomach where baby three was located.

"What do you think Dani?" Carlos asked.

"I…I love him but I don't want him to have a terrible life just because I kept him alive. He deserves the best and maybe the best is abortion." She shrugged.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He's my son. He's a fighter…he'll make it." I stated simply.

"I think…that baby deserves the absolute best. He deserves to live. My great-grandson will have the best life…if you allow him to. If he has disabilities…so what! Will you love him any less? Will you blame him for what happened? Will you treat him differently than the other 2? No!" Lily said.

"He's gonna' be a lot of work." Drew reminded her.

"So what! Use the guest room for the other boy and girl and make the storage room a room just for him. That way he can get more rest, not have to deal with the other babies crying and you can put special things in there that he may need. I'll pay for his nursery fully and I'll help with the others." Lily said.

"Thank you." Daniella said as she went over and hugged Lily. Everyone in the room was crying and I think everyone had come to the same consensus.

"I'll call Dr. Bing and say we don't want to abort him." I said and Dani beamed at me.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I'm scared." Dani said as a nurse placed a needle in her arm.

"It'll be okay and I'll be here when you wake up I promise." I reassured.

"Call Logan please." She begged as the nurse put a mask over her mouth.

"I'll check on Emmy I promise." I kissed her forehead as they wheeled her away. I dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you…I …I need someone here with me. I know you have Emmy but…" I trailed off.

"James is with me. I'll leave and I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks. Tell Emmy I love her."

"Will do, see you soon." He hung up and I paced the room. I was praying that baby three would be okay. I knew that there was going to be problems with his health but I was hoping it wasn't too extreme. I finally sat down and waited 20 minutes until Logan finally arrived.

"How you doing buddy?" he asked and I sighed.

"I just wish this wasn't happening to us. I hate not knowing and in a few hours I'll hate knowing." I mumbled.

"Dani is strong and you know those babies will be the strongest triplets ever. " I nodded because what he said was true; my family was amazing.

"I don't know how we're going to afford all this. I know my grandma is going to help us now but it's going to be ridiculously expensive." I murmured and he nodded.

"You'll always have free babysitting from me." He smiled.

"They said that this could kill baby three on accident." I whispered.

"You know that won't happen." He comforted.

"It might." I said as Dr. Bing approached.

"Mr. Knight." He greeted and led me and Logan down a hallway to his office.

"How are they?"

"They're good. I sent the samples to the lab and put a rush on them and I should have the results later tonight. Baby three is still alive and Dani should be waking up soon. She'll have some slight discomfort where we placed the needle but other than that she should be fine."

"Thank you so much." I told him as I shook his hand.

"I'll take you to Daniella." He smiled and Logan and I followed him. We entered and I saw Dan blinking rapidly.

"Hey baby." I whispered as I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey…hi Logan." She smiled and Logan gave a small wave.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay. Did baby three make it?"

"He's fine for now. Results should come tonight."

"I'm gonna' ask when you can leave." Logan smiled and exited.

"You look beautiful." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Dr. Bing will be here in 10 minutes for you to sign some papers then you can head home." Logan told us.

"Thanks man for everything." I smiled at him and he patted my back.

"Can… can I stay with you until you get the news?" he asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely. Everyone is coming over so we all can find out together." I told him and Dani smiled.

"Ready to go home and wait?" I asked.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Why won't the phone ring?" Carlos asked exasperatedly.

"Don't rush things Carlos." Logan reprimanded.

"I'm scared." Dani whimpered.

"It'll be okay. Don't stress out too much. Stay calm so you don't upset the babies."

"When the phone rings, Kendall and I are going to go in the other room and then we'll come out and explain everything." Dani told everyone.

"Can I have Cheerios?" Emerson asked.

"I'll get you some." James said and headed to the kitchen. The phone rang and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Dani and me.

"Let's go." I grabbed Dani's hand and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Bing…" I trailed off as we exited the room.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Hey…" I said weakly as we entered the living room again. Dani was clinging to me and both of us had tears pouring down our faces.

"What's the verdict?" Drew asked. Everyone was holding hands and James was squeezing Emmy tightly.

"Well…He'll most likely be deaf…we won't know whether or not he'll be completely deaf or just in one ear. He may be blind but there is only a 30%chance. They also did another sonogram during the amneo and it shows that one of his arms his not developing correctly. They said this is only the beginning of what could be wrong with him. We won't know until after he's born the full extent of his disabilities." I told everyone as Dani was crying into my shoulder. I looked around and saw everyone was crying and holding each other.

"We'll get through this Kendall and Dani." Lily said and came and hugged the two of us.

"Daddy?" Emerson looked up from where she was sitting. She was crying because everyone else was.

"Yeah baby?" I asked as she walked to me.

"I love baby three." She said and that's when I truly let the sobs wrack my body. I just cried and held onto Dani being careful of my still hurt shoulder.

"I love him too." I whispered.


	22. Despair, Names and Hope

**I'm really excited about this chapter. I loved writing it and I was really inspired which is why it's so long. I did a time skip so it's January in this story. In two chapters will be the birth so get excited! Please please review and I really hope you like this. I tied up some loose ends in this chapter too. **

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to see Dani and Emmy snuggled up together. I was just frustrated with everything. I hadn't slept well in a long time. Dani was now in her fourth almost fifth month and we still didn't know how sick baby three was going to be. We had started to pick up some clothes and bibs and such for the new babies. We picked up special bibs, bottles and binkies just for baby three. I was thinking of some names for him but I couldn't figure out specifically what I wanted. I got out of bed and walked into the now clean spare bedroom. It was painted half yellow and half green. We had Emmy's brown crib for the girl and we had recently bought a matching one for the other boy. We didn't have bedding or anything yet but we had a rocking chair and a changing table.

I walked into the room next to it and sighed. This room was for baby three. It had a single crib but I sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep there for God knows how long after his birth. We bought another bassinet so we could keep that in our bedroom so we could be close to him. Lily bought us another changing table and rocker for him. His room was a very light blue and I just got a bad feeling whenever I was in there. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face.

"Pull yourself together Kendall." I mumbled and I stared in to mirror. I looked exhausted and pale. Dani and I had been struggling with knowing that our son was sick. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my razor. I slowly brought it down to my wrist wanting to relieve myself of some of the stress. I was just about the drag it across my skin when a voice stopped me.

"Daddy?" Emerson spoke quietly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I put down the razor.

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Let's go get you some cheerios." I sighed and picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. I poured some on the table and sat her down in her chair.

"I'm gonna' check on mommy. You stay here."

"Hurry back." She smiled and I nodded. I walked into the bedroom and smiled when I saw Dani trying to sit up.

"Need help?" I asked as she nodded.

"I have to pee really badly." She said hurriedly and I quickly went to her and as soon as her feet hit the floor she was off and running to the bathroom.

"Meet me in the kitchen." I said through the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Hi." Emmy smiled and waved at me with a mouth full of Cheerios.

"Hello, do you know what today is?"

"No." she looked at me confused.

"Today, you and I are going to go to your kindergarten class teacher and having a conference!" I said and she frowned. It was the middle of January and her school was having parent-teacher conferences and Dani was too tired to go. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want too." She pouted.

"Too bad Bugger. We have to go." I knew this would be hard for her because she was so shy.

"When?"

"At 9:30."

"Can we go out to the park later?" she asked.

"Maybe, we have to see how mommy is." I told her as she nodded and Dani emerged from the bathroom.

"I feel like death." Dani exclaimed and plopped down in her seat.

"It's okay baby. Only a month and a half left." I consoled as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Emmy why don't you go put on Playhouse Disney and mommy will be in soon to do your hair, okay?" Dani said and Emmy smiled and bopped to the living room.

"What's up?"

"How's the case against your shoulder going?" Dani asked as she started eating some Cheerios.

"They investigated but there's not any conclusive evidence that Adam pushed me. I did get assigned a new partner though so that's good."

"You don't have any pain do you?"

"Nope, occasionally my shoulder will throb but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"Good, now why was your razor out?" she gave me a knowing look.

"I shaved."

"Then why are you still scruffy?"

"I…I don't know." I sighed knowing that she knew.

"Why would you try to do it? I know life is tough but in a month it's going to be worse. I have to know that you're strong enough to handle this. I've wanted to cut too but I've refrained. I don't want you to start because once you do, you can never stop."

"I'm sorry. I just walked into his small bedroom knowing that that room will be his little prison."

"It doesn't have to be his prison. It can be his haven. He'll only be in a prison if we let him, we have to be the best parents ever to him so he knows he's loved and won't be treated differently."

"You're right…it's just frustrating."

"You're telling me." She mumbled as she hugged me.

"I can't believe in a month or so we'll be parents to 3 new children."

"It's surreal."

"Do you have names yet?" I asked.

"I do, do you?"

"I have a few picked out. I'm not quite sure about baby three's yet."

"Later tonight I say we tell each other." Dani smiled and I nodded.

"Sounds amazing." I kissed her.

"I want them to start kicking soon."

"So do I. It'll feel really funny for you."

"I know but now excuse me; I must do our daughter's hair."

"I promised her that I'd take her to the park after the conference, you want to come?"

"I don't think so. I don't feel comfortable going out."

"That's fine. I'll bring you home some food."

"Thank you." She smiled, grabbed a brush and headed towards the living room. I picked the razor up from the table and threw it out. She helped me push through my fears.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Come on Emerson. We're late already." I sighed and held her hand as I walked down the brightly colored hallway towards her classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Knight, how are you?" Mrs. Dash asked.

"I'm good, sorry we're late. I had to make sure Daniella was comfortable at home." I smiled and followed her into the classroom and sat down in the mini chair and placed Emmy in my lap.

"How is she? Being pregnant with triplets must be hard for her."

"It's difficult." I nodded and Emmy did too.

"So, Emmy is a wonderful student. She's so smart and so helpful. My only concern is that she's a bit too shy."

"Well she's always been shy. She hates applause. Dani is very shy but eventually she opened up so I'd assume the same would happen for Emmy."

"I'm concerned as to what will happen when the triplets are born. Will Emmy be in school every day? Will she be here on time?"

"We have a lot of people that will be helping us for the next few months. It's going to be hard in the beginning."

"I still expect that her behavior is appropriate. I will not accept her distrupting class."

"I don't think Emerson will do that." I told the teacher as Emmy hid her face in my shoulder.

"Good, well it was nice seeing you and please keep in touch if you need anything." She smiled and I shook her hand and carried Emmy out into the hall again.

"Look Daddy!" Emmy pointed excitedly at a picture on the wall.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I exclaimed and smiled at the picture. It was a family picture of Emmy, me and Dani with a really, really round stomach.

"That's our family." She smiled cutely and blushed.

"It's perfect Bugger." I kissed her cheek and carried her to the car. I buckled up and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"I need to pick up food for mommy, what should we get her?"

"Can we get her McDonalds and flowers?"

"That's a great idea."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"We're home!" I called out.

"COME HERE! COME HERE! COME HERE!" I heard Dani yell from Emerson's room.

"What's wrong?" I yelled as I ran to her. I saw her gripping her stomach and I immediately thought the worse.

"Feel." She smiled and she placed one hand on the left of her bump and one on the top of it. I felt two kicks.

"That's amazing." I whispered. I moved one hand to the right side of her bump and Dani frowned.

"Nothing." She whispered. I nodded knowing that I may never get to feel him kick.

"Emerson! Come here!" I yelled and I heard her patter into the room with the flowers in her hands.

"For you." She told Dani and handed her the bouquet we bought.

"Feel this." I put her hands where mine just were, and when she felt them kick she pulled them off and looked absolutely petrified.

"It's okay Lovebug. That's your brother and sister." She smiled and I put her hands back in place.

"What about Baby Three?" she asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I told her. She nodded and I sighed.

"Thanks for the flowers baby!" Dani smiled and poked Emerson's nose.

"You're welcome." She smiled and went and sat on her bed.

"I got food. Let's go eat and then watch a movie. How does that sound?" I asked as Dani and Emmy nodded.

"But you promised me the park." Emmy pouted.

"I know and I'm sorry but how about we go outside after mommy takes a nap?"

"Can we?"

"Absolutely." I smiled as we all headed towards the kitchen to eat.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Ready to reveal names?" I asked as I rubbed her bump. She was half laying, half sitting because that was the only way she could get comfortable.

"You go first."

"Well, for the baby whose name we split, I chose Noah for his first name."

"That's a cute name; for the middle I chose Alexander." She smiled at me as we both placed a hand on the top of her bump and felt a kick.

"Noah Alexander, that's a perfect name." I smiled.

"For our daughter I chose, Monroe Rose." She blushed.

"I love that name." I kissed her and we moved our hands to where she was located.

"What about for Baby three?" Dani asked. We moved our hands to that side where we had yet to feel movement.

"This was hard because I want to give him a strong name. I chose… Benjamin Connor." I whispered and looked up to see tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's…beautiful." She smiled and I nodded. We both understood that he may be Benjamin for a day, or a week or a month or for his whole life; if he was sick he could get ill at any time. We were sitting in silence when we felt a very, very light push against our hands.

"Was that?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and I beamed. I started rubbing that area trying to encourage him to kick harder. We only got a few more light ones in response.

It was a start.

It was hope.

**Hope you liked it! R & R**

**~Amanda**


	23. Baby Shower

**I really like this chapter. I hope you guys review and like it too! Next chapter is very important! **

"You look great." I soothed from the outside of our bedroom. Dani locked herself in there because she felt really ugly today. It was her baby shower and to be quite honest…she was gigantic.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." I could tell she was crying and I felt bad. It was my idea to throw her a baby shower.

"Who's here?"

"Everyone including Mr. Sherwood and my captain."

"Ugh!" She groaned and finally opened the door. I smiled when I saw what she was wearing. She had a pair of stretch pants and a shirt that I had bought her that said "3 times the love." Her hair was down in loose waaves and she was wiping the mascara away that was running down her face.

"You look great but everyone is waiting for you." I smiled and led her into the living room where everyone was seated. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Dani.

"You look stunning." James complimented and Dani nodded.

"Thanks but can I sit? I'm really tired." Dani complained and I sighed. Dani was constantly tired lately. I felt really bad for her.

"Absolutely." James nodded and got up. Dani shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"That spot is…too small. Logan needs to move too." Dani blushed. The guys moved and she went to sit. Emerson ran up to me and I picked her up and placed her on my hip. She was very clingy now because I've been "ignoring" her lately, focusing my attention of Dani and the triplets.

"Did you guys pick out names yet?" Lily asked. I smiled and Emerson squealed.

"Mommy and daddy did!"

"What are they?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Noah Alexander, Monroe Rose, and Benjamin Connor."

"Those are beautiful names. Which one is baby three?" Katie asked.

"Benjamin." Emmy said and I kissed her cheek.

"Good girl."

"When can we eat?" Emmy whined.

"We can eat now. I brought sandwiches and other things. They're in the kitchen." Mr. Sherwood announced.

"Thanks." I smiled and everyone headed towards the kitchen. Dani was pouting as I placed Emmy on the ground. "I'll get you an assortment of food so you don't have to get up."

"Thank you." She smiled and I held Emmy's hand as we loaded 3 plates of food-one for each of us.

"When are we gonna' open presents?" Emmy asked as I spooned some mac & cheese on her plate.

"Later Emerson. We gotta' make sure that mommy is comfortable today okay. Can you help me with that?" she nodded and we headed back to the living room where everyone was eating.

"So when are you going back to school Daniella?"

"Probably next year in the fall but depending on how sick Benjamin is, I may not go back until the springtime and I'll complete a semester during the summer."

"You do realize that we'll all be here to babysit whenever you need?" My mom said.

"I know but I don't think I'd feel comfortable leaving Benjamin or Monroe and Noah with anybody else until I know they are perfectly healthy."

"What if Benjamin is as sick as they make him seem to be? Are you ever going to go back to school?" Drew asked.

"My kids come before my education." Daniella stated simply as she ate.

"You can never get a job if you don't have a college education!" Drew exclaimed.

"She can work at the market with Kendall, she can be co-manager. I'm gonna' be dying soon and I need to leave the market to someone and in my will I gave it to Kendall."

"You did?"

"I did. I also have an account set away for paying for the market and such. I also have another count for your children; I've been putting money into it since you told me Daniella was pregnant. It's got about $500,000 in it."

"Mr. Sherwood…I'm speechless." I mumbled and Dani was crying as she squeezed my hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you are taken care of."

"Thank you so much." I told him as I hugged him.

"It's no problem at all."

"You've been my father since dad died and without you I think…I wouldn't be the man I am today." I told him as some tears fell from my eyes. I felt Logan put a hand on my lower back.

"I'm honored to call you my son and you have been the best employee ever." I nodded and went back to sit next to Dani.

"Can we do presents now?" James asked.

"In a minute, the babies are using my bladder as a trampoline." Daniella joked and walked to the bathroom.

"Did you guys get her the special gift?" I asked.

"It was the first thing we bought." Logan reassured.

"Good."

"Let's open gifts because I need a nap soon." Dani said as she sat back on the couch.

We received a lot of new boy clothing and some pretty dresses for Monroe. The whole Garcia/Diamond/ Mitchell clan pitched in and bought us all organic boy clothing and bedding and accessories for Benjamin.

"That's so amazing." Dani wiped the tears from her face. The organic material would keep Benjamin cleaner and safer from disease.

"We also got a gift card for you guys to shop there again." James said and I smiled.

"Thank you guys so much." I told them.

My mom bought a stroller that could hold two babies. We still had Emerson's so we could take all the babies for a stroll. My grandmother and grandfather bought us tons of new toys and diapers and formula.

"I got you this." My mom handed Dani a box. Dani smiled widely and I was very confused.

''what is it?"

"It's a breast pump." Dani explained.

"I thought we were putting all the babies on formula?"

"Monroe and Noah will be but I think that breast-feeding Benjamin would be good for him. He probably won't be home for a while so I'll have to pump for the hospital." Dani informed me.

"When will they come home?" Logan asked.

"They have to be at least 5 or 6 pounds. They said Monroe will probably be home first because they estimated her to be about 4 pounds and 8 ounces now. Noah will most likely come home a day or two after Monroe because he weighs 4 pounds 7 ounces. Benjamin will probably take a while. He weighs about 2 maybe 3 pounds now so it'll take a while. Plus, depending on what illnesses he has decides when he gets to leave…if he gets to leave." I told everyone and they nodded.

"I got you a gift." Emerson smiled and handed an envelope to Dani.

"This is from all of us but Emmy took all the credit." I shot a playful glare and she giggled.

"A mommy spa trip; enjoy a massage, mani/pedi and a relaxing day at the spa. Thanks so much you guys." Dani smiled.

"You can use it after the babies are born. You'll need a break."

"You're telling me." Dani mumbled with a smile and a yawn.

"Go take a nap." I told her and she nodded.

"Excuse me everyone, but I'm gonna' take a nap. Thanks for coming and I'll be down soon." Dani told everyone and headed towards the bedroom. Emerson was sitting in my lap and everyone was chatting amongst each other.

"Are you ready for 3 more?" James asked.

"Not even a little. I'm so scared. Daniella will be on rest for a few days after the C-section and she'll be concerned and she'll want to see them and I'll have to take care of her, the triplets plus Lovebug." I poked her cheek.

"I'm a big girl and I can do things by myself." Emmy pouted.

"I know but I want you to feel special. You do realize that when your brothers and sister are born that they will need a lot of attention and it may be hard for mommy and I to focus our full attention on you right?"

"I know that daddy. Uncle Logan said he'll take me out every weekend, just me, so I can feel special."

"That's very sweet of him." I told her and Logan blushed.

"Kendall…" I heard Dani's voice say. Something didn't sound right.

"Baby?" I asked as I turned towards her from where I was talking to Logan.

"My water broke…I'm in labor."

**hehe...cliff hanger. Please review!**


	24. I'm scared

**This is one of my favorite chapters and I was excited to write it. The next chapter will focus on Kendall talking to the babies and it may make you shed a tear =]. PLEASE let me know what you think! I hope this lives up to everyones expectations!**

"You're water broke? Are you sure or did you pee yourself again?" I asked as I sped over to her.

"It hurts so bad Kendall. It's so….intense." she whimpered and gripped my shoulders.

"Okay, deep breaths. You guys meet us at the hospital in an hour." I told everyone as I grabbed the keys and headed towards the door.

"Daddy?" I heard Emmy whimper.

"Sweetie, everything's okay. We'll see you soon. Mommy is going to have your brothers and sister!" I told her as I quickly went to her to kiss her forehead.

"Mommy's doing okay baby." Dani reassured but I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Call us!" my mom said as I shut the door and helped Dani into the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Hey, hi, hello uh…my wife…she's in labor." I said as I tried to recollect my breath. Dani was crying against my shoulder.

"Have a seat; a doctor will be with you soon." A snotty red headed nurse told us, not even looking up from her paper work.

"She's 3 weeks early from her C-section which is 3 months earlier than normal. She's having triplets!" I told her.

"So…"

"Ugh! Nurse Lydia!" I called out as I saw the nurse that helped us when Emmy was born.

"Hey…Kendall? Emerson's dad?" she asked and I nodded.

"Dani's in labor with triplets and she's earlier than expected. This nurse isn't helping us so please…" I trailed off as Dani bit my shoulder to keep from screaming.

"Jesus, you must be in so much pain. Here, sit in the wheel chair honey." She said and Dani did, immediately gripping the sides.

"Get them out right now!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I have to page your doctor and then I'll see what we can do. You'll be placed in a bed and then we'll transfer you to the operating room."

"It's gonna' be okay baby." I kissed her forehead as she groaned.

"It's too early." She murmured and I knew she was nervous. Hell I was ready to pass out. I helped Dani up onto the bed when another nurse came in.

"I'm Nurse Paige. I paged your doctor and he said we can start numbing you up and bringing you into the operating room."

"Kendall?"

"Dani? Are you okay?"

"I'm scared." She cried.

"Me too." I whispered as I walked alongside the stretcher into the operating room.

"You're gonna' feel a slight pinch then eventually you won't feel your stomach." Nurse Lydia said and I felt Dani squeeze my hand as the needle punctured her skin.

"You're doing great Dani. I'm so proud of you." I complimented and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you."

"Love you too. We're gonna' be parents again." I told her excitedly.

"Kendall, you need scrubs. Follow me." A nurse dragged me out as I quickly through on the scrubs.

"Kendall, hello. Are you ready?" Dr. Bing asked.

"I'm scared. She's early and with Benjamin…" I trailed off.

"Benjamin?"

"Baby 3." I confirmed as he suited up.

"Everything will work out for the best." He stated simply and led me back into the operating room.

"Can you feel your stomach?" he asked Dani as she nodded no. She wore an oxygen mask over her face and I could tell she was petrified.

"You're going to feel a lot of pressure and some pulling and such but you'll be safe. Our main concern is getting these babies out."

Dani nodded and I kissed her forehead and held both her hands as they made the incision.

"Daddy, I wouldn't look if you are queasy." He warned and I was stupid and looked over the curtain.

"Wow." I murmured not expecting to be as grossed out as I was. I saw Dani glare at me as she let out a little groan.

"We're taking baby one out now. You're gonna' feel some pain." Dr. Bing said as Dani squeezed my hand so hard.

"Baby one, boy born at 6:23 pm." Dr. Bing said as I heard a cry. I kissed her forehead and looked over to see them cleaning a small baby.

"Baby two, girl born at 6:25" I smiled as Monroe let out a pretty loud scream.

"This is gonna' be hard Dani. The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. We're gonna' have to wiggle him a bit, if it becomes too much let us know."

"I love you baby." I whispered to reassure her. It was a few minutes until I heard Dr. Bing let out a sigh of relief.

"Baby three. Boy born at 6:32." He said but I heard him whisper to the nurses, "Rush him to the NICU" as he was stitching Dani up.

"Congratulations guys." Dr. Bing said as I saw them bring all three babies out of the room.

"Where are they taking them."

"They're gonna' take them to be cleaned up and examined then put them in the NICU if necessary."

"Thank you." I told him and he patted me on the back.

"Dani we're gonna' take you back to the room now okay? You feeling good?" Dani nodded and I smiled. I followed them and she was passed out when we got back to the room.

"Thank you." I whispered to her as I watched her sleep.

"Mr. Knight, we need you down in the NICU." Nurse Lydia told me and I nodded. I followed her down there and I was hesitant to enter. "It's okay." She reassured.

"Here's baby one. Boy."

"Noah Alexander." I smiled when she wrote her name on the index card in front of his incubator.

"He's in there because he's a tad small; nothing to worry about though. Everything seems normal with him but his lungs were a bit underdeveloped but he will be fine. He should be heading home in about a week. He weighs 4 pounds 5 ounces."

"He's so strong." I smiled but I craved to touch him.

"In a day you can touch him."

"How's Monroe Rose?" I asked as we move onto the girl.

"She's the strongest. She's well developed and she has a set of lungs. She weighs 4 pounds 8 ounces" Lydia smiled and I chuckled.

"That's my girl."

"She has the darkest brown hair." Lydia commented even though I couldn't see it underneath her hat.

"She got that from Daniella."

"What's baby three's name?"

"Benjamin Connor." I said knowing that he would be the worst.

"Well…his life will be very hard. He, as far as we can tell, is deaf in one ear. He's not blind though! That's good. He…his arm didn't develop. He doesn't have fingers on his left hand. That's the worst thing about the undeveloped arm. He can still bend it. His lungs are barely developed so he'll be here for a while. He also has a kidney problem. One is abnormally small. He may need a transplant or you could decide to let him live with one kidney which could cause him problems later in life. "

"Why did you tape his eyes?" I whispered as I wiped some tears from my eyes.

"We don't want him to damage his eyes right now. He's weak."

"You put mittens on his hands too."

"It's so he doesn't grab the wires or hurt himself."

"You didn't do that with Monroe or Noah."

"We're just trying to do what's best for Benjamin."

"He should be treated equally. He needs to feel normal."

"Let him improve first."

"When do you think he can go home?"

"A month or two."

"Jesus. What did he do to deserve this?" I muttered as I ran my hands through my hands.

"I'll take you back to Dani." Nurse Lydia told me. I nodded and walked numbly back to the room. I grabbed my cell phone and quietly dialed my mom as to not awake Dani.

"Kendall? Is everything okay?" my mom asked frantically.

"Mommy…I'm scared." I whimpered.

"I'm on my way." Was the last thing she said before I started to sob.


	25. I Love You

**I hope this is as good as i think it is lol. Please review because they make me really happy and i'm thankful for all of them. Maybe some of you will cry reading this chapter (prob not)**

"Kenny?" I heard Dani ask as I tried to hide my tears.

"Hey…I…uh…How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat next to her bed.

"I'm incredibly sore. Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I saw the babies…they're cute."

"That's good. How are they?"

"Noah is a cutie and Monroe looks just like you. "

"Benjamin?"

"He…I just…Fuck. He's so…"

"Kendall…tell me."

"He's sick. He may need a kidney transplant, he doesn't have a hand and he's half deaf."

"What did he do to deserve that?" she asked as she started to cry. I just held her hand and cried with her.

"I called my mom…she's on her way and everybody else is too probably."

"I want to see the triplets."

"The doctor told me you can't see them until tomorrow. He doesn't want you to move that much. He's gonna' send a nurse in later to help you pump so you can give milk to Benjamin."

"That's not fair. I want to see them now."

"Well you can't!" I said quite harshly.

"Yes I can! They are my babies. I'm their mother and I have to right to see them."

"You can't though. I'm sorry." I told her as she sobbed.

"I need to see Benjamin!" she shouted and a nurse came in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"She's freaking out cuz' she can't see her children." I explained as Dani continued to cry.

"I'm sorry honey but you can't."

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!" she shouted. I've never seen her like this.

"we're gonna' have to sedate her." The nurse muttered and injected Dani with a sedative. "She'll be out for about 2 hours."

"I'm going to visit my babies…if my family comes tell them to wait." I muttered as I left.

"Kendall. You're back soon. What's the matter?" Nurse Lydia asked.

"I just wanted to talk to them so they know my voice and stuff. Dani wants to see them but they sedated her."

"Poor girl. I feel terrible for her. She can spend all day down here tomorrow if she likes."

"That's against the rules." I said as I pulled a chair next to Noah's incubator.

"Who cares? If you'd like you can touch Noah and Monroe as long as you wear gloves. I'll bend the rules for you." She smiled and handed me latex gloves.

"What about Benjamin?"

"He needs to be in a sterile environment. I don't want to take that risk with him."

"Thank you."

"I'll be in the corner if you need me." She waved and I focused my attention back on Noah.

"Hey, Noah. Man, you look just like me." I smiled down at him. He had light blonde hair and bluish-green eyes since his eyes had yet to fully change from the generic baby blues that babies were born with. "you are going to be so loved and I'm gonna' teach you how to play hockey." I placed my hand through the incubator and lightly grabbed his hand. "You're my first born son. You have to protect your siblings especially Benjamin. I can't wait to see you guys interact. You're gonna' be the sporty one out of my children I can tell. Your mommy can't wait to visit you and I'm sure your aunts and uncles will be down to fawn over you later. I love you Noah and I hope I make you proud because you're only a few hours old and I don't think I could get any prouder." I told him as I lightly squeezed his hand. I sat with him for a few minutes before I moved onto Monroe.

"Hey, little princess. I can't call you bugger or anything like that or your sister will get jealous." I chuckled as I held her hand that I had just put a new glove on. "You're so beautiful. You're gonna' be the brainiac just like your mommy. Emerson is the leader and the artistic one. You're so beautiful. You're the spitting image of your mommy and I can't wait to see you win the science fair or the spelling bee. If you fail just know that I will always love you and failure is a part of life. Don't overwork yourself either. I'll be back to visit you soon." I told her as nurse Lydia approached.

"I'm gonna' take Monroe and Noah to eat then I'll be back for Benjamin. Your wife was pumped while she was sedated." She ecxplained and I nodded. "Don't be afraid of him." She told me as she left with my babies.

"H-hey Benjamin. I'm your daddy." I told him as I sat next to him. "I want to reach out and hold your hand so badly and I'm sorry I can't. I'm sorry you turned out the way you are…it's all my fault. Your mommy and I are gonna' try our hardest to make sure you get the best care. I don't think you'll be getting a kidney anytime soon because I don't want to put you through that just yet." I looked down and noticed his hand. "I'm so sorry about your hand and all the teasing you'll face. I…maybe I could homeschool you? Maybe uncle Logan could. I need you to be okay. Get your lungs better so you don't have to have an oxygen mask on." I told him as he shifted a bit. "I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me for making you this way." I told him as I started to cry. He began to wail and I didn't know wat to do. A nurse came running over and took him out of the incubator and changed hhim and started feeding him with Dani's breast milk.

"why can't I do that?"

"you're clothes aren't sterile and neither are your hands. I'm sorry but eventually you will." She told me and I nodded.

"I'll see you soon Benjamin." I gave him a small wave and headed back up to Dani's room.

"Daddy!" Emerson yelled as she ran towards me. I picked her up and squeezed her tight.

"hey Lovebug! How are you?" I asked with fake happiness.

"I missed you. Where's mommy?" she asked with big green eyes.

"she's sleeping right now. She's very tired."

"Where's the babies?"

"They're in a special room."

"can I see them?"

"Not right now. Why don't you go with Aunt Katie to the cafetieria and grab a cookie."

"come on Emerson. Let's get daddy a coffee too." She said and I smiled graciously.

"How is Dani?" James asked.

"She's sedated. She freaked out before." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"The babies?"

"Monroe is Dani's mini me and Noah is my mini me."

"How's Benjamin?" my mom asked.

"He…I fucked him up. He's not even a day old and he's suffering because of me."

"it's not your fault Kendall. Having triplets is high risk in general." Logan told me.

"he doesn't have a hand! He needs a new kidney and his lungs aren't developed! He's deaf in one ear! My son is going to having a shitty life thanks to me."

"It's not your fault Kendall. He'll grow up just fine as long as you let him." My mom told me as she hugged me.

"I can't let him get hurt."

"When can we see them?" Carlos asked.

"later, Dani hasn't seen them yet."

"Which one of you does Benjamin take after?" Logan asked.

"He's the perfect mix of the two of us. Her nose and my mouth."

"his eyes?" james asked.

"they're taped shut."

"Poor baby." My mom whispered.

"I'm going to see if Dani is up. I'll call you guys in when we're ready." I headed off towards Dani room and away from the waiting room.

"Wait!" JAmes called out as he ran towards me.

"what?" I asked.

"It's okay to break down Kendall…no one will judge." He murmured as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just so scared." I murmured against his shoulder as I cried. I could feel my shouler getting wet signifying he was crying too.

"You're strong, Daniella is strong and those babies are strong. You'll get through this. We're all here for you." He told me. He just held me as I cried.

"I need to go see Dani now. Thanks James… for everything."

"anytime."

"Can you..can you make sure Emmy is taken care of and happy?"

"Definietely."

"thanks." Itold him as I entered dani's room.

"Hey Kendall."

"hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry about before."

"no need to apologize. I held the hands of Monroe and noah and they are like mini versions of us."

"that's so cute. I can't wait to see them. I pumped for Benjamin. Do you know if they fed him?"

"they did, don't worry. The gang is here…do you want to see them?"

"No…just sit here with me for awhile."

"It would be my pleasure."

**Hope it didnt suck! Please REVIEW**

**~Amanda **


	26. We Did Good

**so i kind of love this chapter! I hope you guys review it because it would mean a lot to me. I would also appreciate it if you would vote on what my next story should be. Not many of you have and that makes me think that you don't care if i post anything at all. This will be my last update until Monday, possible tuesday because my mom is getting surgery. Thanks for your support!**

"Daniella!" Carlos yelled as he ran into her room. I followed behind with Emmy in my arms.

"Hey Carlos. Hey everybody! I apologize for my appearance. I probably smell too." She joked while everyone chuckled.

"You look great." My mom told her.

"Thanks. I just want to see my babies. I get to go to them in an hour!" she squealed and I smiled at her excitement.

"Someone wants to see you." I said as Emmy reached her hands out.

"Mommy!"

"Hey! I missed you." Dani smiled as I placed Emmy down next to her.

"You're not fat anymore."

"No because I had your siblings." Dani explained.

"Can I see them?"

"Maybe with Uncle Logan but you got to let mommy and daddy decide okay? Eventually you will see them."

"Okay." She gave a kiss to Dani's cheek and snuggled next to her. She missed her mommy a lot.

"Did it hurt?" James asked.

"I didn't feel much. I felt some tugging and pulling but it wasn't too bad."

"Liar! You were squeezing my hand so tightly and you were crying." I accused.

"So it was different then when I gave birth to Emerson. Sue me!" she smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight, if you'd like we can bring you down to the babies now." Nurse Lydia smiled.

"Does she need a wheelchair?"

"I'm fine Kendall. I can walk. Katie, come grab Emmy." I helped Dani up since it would be the first time she was walking since the C-Section.

"Let's go. We'll be back soon."

**.LINEBREAK.**

"We actually have some fabulous news. You can hold Noah and Monroe! They can't leave the NICU but you can touch them." Nurse Lydia smiled and went to her corner to read while Dani sat on the rocker located next to Noah.

"Oh look at you Mr. Man! You're so handsome." Dani smiled as she cradled him in her arms. "You're gonna' be a mama's boy I can tell. You're so strong. I'm your mommy and I love you so much. I'm always going to be proud of you and always remember…come to me if you want cookies before dinner because daddy will be mean about it." She told him and I kissed her forehead.

"He's a cutie pie isn't he?" I asked as I kneeled in front of her.

"He looks so much like you. His hair and everything." She commented as I shaped what little hair he had into a Mohawk.

"Isn't he adorable." I smiled and Dani nodded.

"We did good with him." Dani said as she leaned over and kissed me.

"Let's go meet our other daughter." I smiled and took Noah from her and held him as she went over to hold Monroe.

"Well look at you, you gorgeous princess." Dani complimented. "You are so stunning. You look just like me which means you'll grow up to be the prettiest girl in the world. You are so pretty. You're gonna' have all your uncles and your father wrapped around your little fingers just like your sister Emerson. Mommy loves you." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. I put Noah back and ran my fingers lightly across Monroe's cheek.

"Ready to see Benjamin?"

"Is it really bad?"

"It's hard to see at first."

"Let's go." She whispered and I pulled another seat up to the one already next to his incubator.

"Hey Bigman. How are you today?" I asked as I sat down. Dani came over and gasped.

"My poor baby. This is my fault." She whispered.

"No it's not. I felt that way but James talked me out of it. This was meant to happen for a reason."

"He's so small."

"He's gotten bigger."

"He has. I'm very happy with his progress." Dr. Bing said as he walked over to us.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, I want to talk about Benjamin a little. Let's start with his kidney. We could go in and transplant it or we could wait and see and if necessary go in when he's a bit older and transplant it."

"Let's wait. I think that would be best for him." I said and Dani nodded.

"His hand…I'm afraid there is not anything we can do until he's older. When he's older we can fit him for a prosthetic arm."

"That sounds like a good plan." Dani said and Dr. Bing smiled.

"He's one of my favorite patients ever. We're gonna' take his eye patches off in a few minutes so that's exciting." I nodded and he sighed.

"Here's the big thing; he's deaf in one ear. We can give him a hearing aid that may or may not work at the moment or we could do that later in life. The other option is Cochlear Implant but that would require surgery. I wouldn't recommend that until he's older."

"Let's go with hearing aids for now but his other ear is fine right?" I asked.

"It's perfectly fine. My concern is that he'll need to learn sigh language possibly and with his hand deformity…" he trailed off.

"I think he'll be fine. He is my son after all." Dani said and Dr. Bing chuckled.

"He's strong…let's see his eye color shall we." He removed the patches and I smiled when I saw a light green staring back at me.

"Well hello there!" Dani smiled and gave a wave.

"He can see perfectly too so that's a great thing."

"He's perfect." I whispered as I hugged Dani.

"Dani, can you pump while you're down here and then if you want you can bring Emmy down and your friends. "

"I'll go get them. You go do your thing." I kissed Dani and headed back upstairs.

**.LINEBREAK**

"Emmy you have to behave. I know we're able to hold Noah and Monroe right now but I'd prefer that you guys didn't right now. They're still small and prone to illness." I advised and everyone nodded but I saw Logan pout.

"Don't be sad Logan. You can hold Noah some other time."

"Noah?" he asked confused as to why I singled him out.

"He is your godson." I smirked as his mouth dropped open.

"Monroe is Carlos' Goddaughter…and James is Benjamin's."

"I'm honored." James said as we entered the NICU.

"Katie you are their godmother so be prepared if Dani and I die." I joked but Emmy looked at me petrified.

"We won't though." I quickly told her.

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"She's over there, trying to pump milk." I said as Emmy nodded.

"Nice boobs Dani!" James yelled as Dani blushed and tried to cover herself up.

"Shut up James!" I screeched.

"Meet your new niece and nephews." I said and everyone went around and looked at each baby.

"This is Noah, and this is Monroe and this special one is Benjamin." I told Emmy.

"What's wrong with his hand?" she asked.

"He was born without one." I explained.

"I can still love him the same as the others right?"

"Absolutely. You're such a caring girl." I nuzzled her cheek with my nose and smiled as I watched everyone interact with the new members of our big family.

"I love you Benj'man." Emmy said not fully pronouncing it properly.

"He's so lucky to have you as a sister." I told her as she buried her head into my shoulder. I loved Emmy with all my heart but now, I had 3 more people to love and I was blessed with the perfect family.

**You know what to do...review =]**


	27. Two Thirds Home

**I actually love this chapter and I hope you guys do too! Please review and let me know what you think. Shockingly enough, this story is almost done! I'm quite upset. **

"You guys can take Monroe and Noah home today!" Nurse Lydia said as we entered the nursery. They were moved from the NICU a week ago and were very strong. Benjamin would be moved to the nursery in a week then we would be able to take him home a week after that. All the babies were a month old and every time I saw them, I felt very proud.

"Yeah! Let's go now!" Dani smiled. She was doing great. She was allowed home 3 weeks ago and some of the weight had gone away. She knew she would always be a little heavy now unless she got a tummy tuck and I convinced her otherwise.

"Calm down. Let's go sign the papers then we'll put them in the car and head home. I'll call my mom and let her know so she can tell Emmy and warn her to be calm." I kissed her cheek and she nodded. She walked over to Benjamin and started talking to him about how she'd visit every day and couldn't wait until he came home.

"You guys are the cutest couple." Lydia complimented as she changed Noah's diaper.

"Thanks. I really love her." I blushed a little.

"I can tell. Let's get your babies home." She carried Noah as Dani carried Monroe outside. I pulled the car up and opened the vans door. I helped buckle them up and fixed Noah's little hat.

"All ready to go home guys?" I asked the babies.

"I'm sitting in the back." Dani said as she buckled in.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks Lydia." I hugged her and she waved as we drove off.

_**.LINEBREAK**_

"Welcome home!" I said as I entered with Noah in his carrier. Dani came in with Monroe and my mom was clapping.

"Hey guys! We missed you." My mom waved to the babies and Emmy looked a bit scared.

"Hey mom! Two thirds of your grandchildren are home!" I smiled and took Noah out of his carrier and placed him in my arms and rocked him back and forth.

"I'm so excited! I have to run though; your grandparents want to have dinner. Call me if you need me." She smiled and kissed my cheek as she left.

"I'm gonna' put Roe in her crib then I'll be back for Noah." Dani said. I smiled at the little nickname she used.

"Love you." I mouthed. She nodded and I turned my attention to Emmy.

"What's wrong Lovebug?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked as I sat on the couch and rearranged Noah so he was more comfortable.

"What if I'm a bad sister? What if I do something stupid?" she asked.

"You'll be fine. You're gonna' be the best sister ever. You won't do anything wrong either. Don't worry about it." I reassured as Noah started to fuss a bit.

"Can I hold him?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, just be careful with his head." I warned as I shifted Noah over into her arms. I helped her hold him and she was smiling down at him.

"I'm your big sister Emerson and I'm gonna' teach you tons of things. We can play and I'm gonna' help you learn. I'll sneak you cookies when daddy isn't looking." She whispered to him even though I clearly heard her.

"You're such a sweet girl. I'm so proud of you Emerson. You've been so mature this past month. How about we make a special dinner tonight? You can pick!" I told her and she beamed.

"Can we make homemade pizza?"

"Surely but let me bring Noah up to his bed so he can take a nap." I told her and carried him to his room where Dani was watching Roe sleep.

"Hey." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I placed Noah in his crib.

"She's so beautiful. She looks so peaceful."

"Noah is a little heart breaker. I promised Emmy we would make pizza. Want to help?" I asked as I hugged her close.

"Sure. Can I shower first?"

"Go ahead; I'll have the baby monitor so take your time. Come downstairs when you're done and we'll start putting the sauce on. I'll spread the dough with Emmy."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait until Benjamin can come home."

"Neither can I." I whispered and kissed her. She walked out of the room and I grabbed the monitor.

"Daddy…" I heard Emmy whimper and I rushed into the kitchen to see a broken plate.

"What happened?" I asked as I picked her up and placed her far from the shards of glass.

"I wanted to get the stuff for the pizza ready but I slipped and dropped the plate. I'm so sorry." She cried and I pulled her into my chest.

"Are you hurt?" she nodded no and I kissed her temple. "I'm not upset but you have to be careful in the kitchen without mommy and daddy. I don't want you to get hurt." I told her as I heard Monroe's crying from the monitor. Emmy clung to me and I couldn't get her to let go of me.

"I have to go take care of your sister. You have to let me go."

"NO!" Emmy screeched as she held on tighter. I heard Noah start to cry, probably out of annoyance with his sister and Dani was still in the shower.

"Emerson Harper Knight, let go now." I told her sternly as she let go. "Go sit in time out for 5 minutes while I tend to the babies." She just stared up at me and I sighed. "GO!" I said quite loudly and she started to cry but did as she was told. I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed Monroe.

"I'm so sorry princess. What's the matter?" I asked as I rocked her back and forth. I checked her diaper and noticed it was dirty. I quickly and carefully changed it while Noah was still crying.

"I got him." Dani's voice surprised me as she walked into the room, freshly dressed and dry.

"I'm sorry. Emmy wouldn't let go of my leg and I put her in time out." I explained as I put a now sleeping Monroe in her crib.

"It's fine. We can't control what happens." She smiled as she kissed Noah's forehead and gently placed him in his crib.

"Let's go make pizza and then get Emmy to bed because I'm exhausted." I whined as she kissed my chin.

"So am I. Why did you have to promise Emmy pizza? We could have ordered it." She complained and I let out a snort.

"We've been ignoring her lately and I feel bad."  
>"So do I but she has to understand that we're busier now."<p>

"Come on." I muttered as I headed downstairs. "Lovebug?" I asked as she turned from the time-out corner.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I yelled but when your siblings are crying I have to go to them. I'm not mad but I got upset. Forgive me?" I asked her as I knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry I was bad." She whispered and I hugged her.

"I love you."

"Love you too daddy." She put a hand on my cheek and I smiled.

"Pizza time!" I exclaimed and carried her to the kitchen. I rolled out the dough and she helped put the sauce on. Dani came and helped put the toppings on.

"This looks really good." Dani complimented as I put it in the oven. I heard crying and I put my head in my hands.

"It's Noah, I got him." Dani smiled and ran to get him. She came back down with him in her arms. "Somebody is hungry." She smiled and started making a bottle.

"How's Roe?"

"She's asleep. She'll be hungry in a few minutes." She told me as she fed Noah.

"Can we visit Benjamin tomorrow?" Emmy asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." I smiled at her.

"I drew him a picture!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room. She came back and handed me a picture of her holding a baby. "That's Benjamin."

"He's gonna' love it. We'll bring it to him tomorrow."

"Was that yummy?" Dani asked Noah as she burped him. She smiled and brought him into one of the carriers we had set up in the living room.

"Is he asleep?"

"He's about to fall asleep." She said as Roe started to cry. "I'll get her, can you make a bottle and don't forget the pizza." She reminded as she headed upstairs. I did as she asked and took a quick peek to make sure Noah was okay.

"Do you still love me as much as you did before mommy had the babies?" Emerson asked.

"I love you just as much, maybe even more!" I exclaimed as I placed the pizza in front of her.

"I love you more." Dani said as she came in with Roe and grabbed the bottle I handed her.

"Good." Emmy smiled as she began to eat.

"I'll burp her." I told Dani.

"Can you get me a water?" I nodded and placed it in front of her as she handed me Monroe.

"Hey princess! Daddy loves you." I told her as I patted her back. I brought her to the living room and put her next to Noah.

"Let's eat." I said as I grabbed a slice. Dani handed Emmy another slice and one for herself.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I'm exhausted." I sighed into the mattress as Dani lay next to me.

"It's only the beginning and we still have one more baby to come home."

"I'm excited for that but Emmy is being a handful right now."

"I know but she's asleep now so let's get to bed early." Dani said as she snuggled up against me.

"I love you, night baby girl."

"I love you too." She whispered.

About an hour later a shrill cry filled the house.

"You can get that daddy." She mumbled. It was going to be a long night.

**Was this good? Let me know!**


	28. Sick and Tired

**Sorry for not updating this in a while. I have finals this week then I get all summer to write! I'm starting a new story soon so get excited! This will only have maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. I don't want to drag this story out more than I need too. Please review and I really hope you like this! There is breastfeeding in this chapter and I don't think it's disgusting but I'm sorry if it offends you. **

"Come on Monroe, work with daddy." I begged as I struggled to get her to latch onto the bottle.

"What's the matter?" Dani asked from where she was standing in the kitchen feeding Noah.

"She's being fussy. She won't eat."

"Give her some time. She was up and down all last night. She's probably tired."

"But Noah was too and he's eating just fine." I complained as I tried to get Monroe to drink with no luck.

"Maybe it's because she can sense that you're upset. Take a deep breath and try again." I did as I was told and Monroe actually latched on.

"Thank you." I whispered to Monroe.

"See, you have to be patient."

"Mommy?" I heard Emmy's voice ask from the kitchen door. Something didn't sound right.

"What's up sweetheart?" Dani asked as she turned towards Emerson.

"My tummy hurts." She whimpered right before she puked on the floor.

"Fuck." I whispered but couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't interrupt Monroe who was greedily sucking on the bottle.

"Sweetie, go sit in front of the toilet and puke in there if you need to again. Flush between each time and I'll be up in a few minutes." Dani told her.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"No need to be sorry." I promised her as she ran off.

"Noah's still eating and so is Monroe. What do we do?" Dani asked. We never had to deal with this before.

"I'll call the guys. We have to go visit Benjamin anyway so we'll need a babysitter." I said as I grabbed the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, emergency. Emmy's sick and we can't take care of her at the moment because of Monroe and Noah and we have to visit Benjamin but can you and the others come by and lend a hand?" I asked as Roe started to wail.

"Be there in 5." I heard him hang up as I lifted Monroe onto my shoulder so I could burp her, hoping to calm her cries.

"It's okay princess. You're okay, daddy's here." I whispered as I patted her back until I heard her make a little burp and her wailing turned into small whimpers.

"You okay Emmy?" I heard Dani yell.

"I puked again."

"It's okay. Uncle Carlos will be here in a few minutes to help you." Dani reassured as she burped Noah. She looked absolutely exhausted. The babies were 2 and half months right now and Benjamin still wasn't home. We barely slept nowadays.

"We're here and oh my God it smells like vomit." Carlos said as he entered the house.

"Emmy puked and we haven't had a chance to clean it."

"I'm on it." James smiled.

"Thank you!" Dani smiled gratefully as she placed Noah in his carrier.

"You go get dressed, Carlos will check on Emmy, James will clean the vomit and I will finish up with Monroe. Kendall you go shower and then head to the hospital to spend time with Benjamin. We'll be here cleaning and sanitizing the house and making sure the babies are okay. You guys should go out to dinner because you look like you could use a night off." Logan said.

"Thank you." Dani squealed as she hugged Logan.

"I'll pay for dinner." James said and gave me some money.

"I owe you guys."

"You look exhausted dude. When was the last time you slept through the night?" James asked.

"Dani was 4 months pregnant. Ever since then she had cravings, couldn't sleep and then the babies came and we were nervous and it's spiraled out of control."

"Take some time for yourself." I nodded and ran upstairs to jump in the shower. Dani was getting dressed and I quickly dried off.

"I'm so excited to have the night off."

"So am I but I'm scared. What if something happens? We've never left the babies alone before." Dani said and I could tell she was panicked.

"They'll be fine. The guys are trustworthy. We're gonna' go visit Benjamin then we're going to go get a nice dinner and relax without having to worry whether or not Monroe is sleeping or if Emerson is occupied." I told her as I kissed her.

"I know. I'm just scared. Monroe hasn't been able to eat and Noah barely sleeps through the night. What if they get out of hand? Emerson has the flu!" She panicked.

"Everything will be fine. Let's say goodbye to everyone and then go out." I held her hand as I led her to Emmy.

"How you feeling baby?" She asked and Emmy just sniffled from where she was lying in bed, Carlos sitting in the little princess chair in the corner.

"My tummy hurts and my nose is all full." I could hear the congestion in her chest and I felt so bad. Why hadn't I noticed that she felt sick?

"Well mommy and daddy are going to visit Benjamin but we'll be home later. Uncle Carlos is here to make sure you're okay. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask him. If you want to talk to us, just ask Carlos for his phone, okay?" I said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you mommy and daddy."

"We love you too." Dani told her and I smiled at Carlos. I walked downstairs with Dani and smiled when Logan was blowing raspberries on Monroe's tummy and James was rocking a sleeping Noah.

"You guys okay down here?" I whispered.

"We're good." Logan promised and I mouthed a thank you, grabbed the keys and headed to the car with Daniella in tow.

"I can't do it!" Dani whimpered and I noticed she was crying.

"Calm down babygirl. We have to go visit Benjamin and we need a break. You look exhausted."

"I am." She whispered.

"We'll get through this. It's difficult right now." I said as I drove towards the hospital.

"I want to bring Benjamin home soon."

"So do I, our house isn't whole until he comes home."

"I know; he needs a nickname though." She told me.

"Ben? Benji?" I offered.

"I like Ben."

"So do I." I smiled as I parked the car. We walked hand in hand into the hospital and into the nursery.

"Hey you guys!" Nurse Lydia smiled at us.

"Hey, how is he today?" I asked as I looked down to see Ben looking up at me with wide and curious green eyes.

"He's great. You can actually bring him home today if you'd like."

"We'd love too but Emmy is sick. Can we take him home when she's better?" Dani asked as she gave a small wave to Ben.

"That's fine. We can help him get stronger. You guys can change his diaper and feed him today if you'd like."

"That sounds awesome. This will be our third time doing it…we could use more practice." I said as I picked him up and brought him to the changing table. I took off his onesie and changed his diaper. "You're so cute. You are very handsome." I told him as I put on a new onesie.

"Come to mommy." Dani smiled as she sat in the rocker. She unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her left breast. She had been pumping for Ben every day and we'd bring the bottles to the hospital when we visited so he could be fed. This would only be the third time she was doing this. I watched in amazement as Ben latched on and started suckling.

"Does that hurt?" I asked as I sat across from her.

She shrugged. "A little but it'll get better the more I do it."

"You'll still are going to pump right?"

"I have to. What if we go out and Logan needs to feed him?" she chuckled.

"Poor Benjamin, never eat from Logan." I smiled and rubbed gentle circles on his back.

"Can he hear us?" Dani asked.

"Maybe… probably just a little." I murmured as he gurgled a little and moved his mouth away from Dani. She lightly burped him and laid him back in her arms.

"Hey Bigman. I'm so glad you can come home soon. It's going to be like a zoo when you join the family." Dani smiled and I saw Benjamin reach his hands up to Daniella.

"I think he can hear just fine." I smiled as I wiped a small tear from my eye. He was trying to use his disabled hand and that made me so proud.

"Eventually we'll get him the ear implant but I think I like him like this." Dani smiled. We sat with Ben for a few hours and then headed towards the car.

"What now?" she asked.

"Let's get food." She smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Something healthy. I'm ginormous still."

"No you're not. You're perfect. You had triplets! That's intense for anyone and your body is perfect to me. So…do you want a healthy, bland salad or a juicy, greasy, burger from the drive-thru?"

"Burger." She giggled and I held her hand as I drove us through the drive-thru and then I led us to the beach where I pre-proposed.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I thought we could eat here and maybe sleep for a bit. I'll set an alarm so it wakes us up in 3 hours. We'll be home by 8."

"That sounds amazing." She smiled and started eating her burger. We threw fries at each other and just had fun like we did in the beginning of our relationship. It felt as if all the mistakes I made were forgotten. I folded down the seats in the back and laid some blankets out that Logan must have packed in the back for us. I laid down and smiled when Dani immediately tucked herself into my side.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. In an instant she was asleep and eventually I fell asleep too, into a much needed power nap.


	29. Benjamin, Fights and a Promise

**The ending foreshadows something so keep your eyes peeled! I hope you like this and sorry it's so late! I had my last regents today and I have to catch a 3:30 am train to the city to see Justin Bieber perform…I really don't like him but whatever! Free concert lol. I don't know when I'll update next because I'll be super exhausted. Anyway, this is a long author's note and I apologize….REVIEW! **

"Welcome home Benjamin!" I exclaimed as I carried him into the living room. The gang was hanging in the living room with Noah and Monroe in their carriers while Emmy colored.

"Finally." Dani smiled from where she was shutting the door. Emmy felt much better than she did the other day and we were finally bringing Ben home.

"He looks so small." Lily commented as she stepped forward to take a peek at her great grandson.

"He's always gonna' be a bit tiny." I told her as I rocked him back and forth gently.

"I need to feed him." Dani reminded me. I passed him over to her and she sat down on the couch, placed a cloth over his head and her breast so she wouldn't be exposed.

"Are you guys happy?" Drew asked and I nodded as I picked up Monroe and fed her.

"We're so happy. He's finally home, he can hear a little bit and his arm hasn't given him that much trouble yet." I smiled when Monroe opened her eyes and glanced around curiously.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lovebug?"

"Can we play?"

"Not now but later I promise. Let's just get Benjamin settled then we can have a tea party. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." She smiled and I smiled back.

"So understanding. I'm proud of you." I told her and she nodded. She was being so mature about the situation.

"Emmy can you go grab mommy a onesie from Benjamin's room? " Dani asked and Emmy nodded.

"He needs to be changed?" I asked.

"No, but I want her to feel like she's needed and if we give her little jobs she'll feel good about herself."

"Smart move." I said as Emmy came running back in.

"We're gonna' go but we'll visit you next weekend." Drew said as he and Lily left.

"I have a meeting at work and I have to drop Katie off at her friend's house. Call me if you need me." My mom waved goodbye and Katie followed.

"Do you guys need us?" Carlos asked and Dani shook her head.

"We've got it covered but if we need you…can we call you?"

"Absolutely, any day, anytime." James smiled as he gathered his things and left. Carlos and Logan following shortly.

"Well…our family is complete." I smiled as Dani took the cloth off Ben.

"Yeah, it's kind of surreal." She bit her lip as she burped Benjamin. He made a small noise and she gently removed his onesie. She put on a new one and started making faces at him.

"You're a great mother." I complimented as I sat down on the couch across from her and played with Monroe's soft hair.

"You're a great father and Emmy is a great big sister!" Daniella complimented as Emmy made faces at Noah who just looked confused.

"Well, we have some bills that need to be paid. I got a few from the hospital and I'm sure they are going to be expensive." I told her as I put Monroe back in her carrier and relaxed back on the couch.

"Hopefully it isn't that expensive." Dani smiled as she put Ben in his carrier in-between Noah and Roe.

"Emmy, want to come help mommy make some sandwiches for lunch?"

"Can they be sandwiches for the tea party?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes and I nodded.

"Let's go." Dani ushered her into the kitchen and I opened some of the bills.

"Fuck." I whispered, not even thinking I was in front of the triplets.

"Come on daddy." Emmy came running and grabbed my arm.

"In a few minutes." I muttered as I opened more bills.

"Nooo…Daddy you promised." She whined.

"Emerson, seriously, stop."

"NO!" she screamed and slapped my arm as hard as she could.

"Hey! That's not allowed. Apologize to me."

"NO!" she screamed and that caused all the babies to cry.

"Go to your room right now!" I yelled and she whimpered.

"You're scary again." She told me before she ran to her room and slammed her door.

"Shh…calm down." I said as I rocked all their carriers back and forth.

"What happened?" Dani asked as she put the sandwiches down and started rocking Ben.

"I yelled at Emmy and she hit me and slammed her door and they started crying."

"Why did you yell?"

"We have a bill for $154,093.00 to the hospital."

"What the hell! We can't afford that."

"I know and I overreacted with Emmy and now she's afraid of me." I sighed as I continued to rock Roe and Noah.

"You see what you do! You overreacted and now we have 4 crying babies." She scolded me and I got angry.

"It's not all my fault! If you could be a normal baby maker and only produced one child then we wouldn't be in this situation." I yelled back. Tensions were high and we were tired so I'm sure that's why we were suddenly angry at each other.

"A baby maker! Is that all you think I am? I'm your wife!" she yelled as Ben just started to cry harder. I guess the noise level was too much for his ear.

"You weren't my wife a few months ago! You were a bitch! I guess you still are one!" I spat back and immediately regretted it. A flash of hurt appeared in her eyes before they turned darker.

"You're a dick." She whispered before walking off with Ben into Emmy's room. I heard him calm down and I finally got Noah and Monroe to stop crying.

"Your daddy is an idiot." I whispered to them as I lay back on the couch. I heard Emmy's door open and Emmy run down.

"Hey sweetie." I spoke and she just glanced up at me as she grabbed the sandwiches from the table.

"You're mean." She said.

"I overreacted. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded and she put her small hand to her chin.

"No." she shrugged and bounced back to her room with the food.

"Well then…I guess it's just the three of us." I said and Monroe just stared at me. Noah looked up at me and frowned.

"What's wrong baby boy?" I asked as I tickled his stomach. He just stared at me and I made a funny face as he began to wail. "What's the matter?" I asked as I picked him up. I brought him into his room and started to change him but I noticed a rash developing across his chest. It was on his arms and neck.

"Oh no, it's okay baby. Daddy's got you." I whispered as I entered Emmy's room and saw Dani holding a sleeping Benjamin and Emmy playing with her dolls.

"I'm not talking to you." Dani told me.

"That's fine but Noah has a rash and I don't know why."

"Poor baby…uh what did you use to change his diaper earlier?" she asked as she brought Benjamin into his room and glanced down the stairs to see if Monroe was safe.

"I used the lotion that my mom brought over. The new formula."

"I think he's allergic to it. Go and give him a bath and I'll call the doctor." She sighed and I nodded and brought him into the bathroom and stripped him down. I wetted a soft towel and gently washed him.

"I'm sorry Noah. Only 2 and a half months and I already messed up." I muttered and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a simple mistake. He has sensitive skin so we deal with it." Dani said.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That it's probably just a reaction and that we monitor him to see if it gets worse. He says not to use that lotion on any of the babies."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I kissed Noah's forehead.

"I'm sorry baby. I was overreacting before and I'm just really tired." She apologized and I nodded.

"I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have called you a bitch and I was totally out of line."

"You were but I forgive you. I love you too much not to." She smiled and I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm gonna' go get Monroe, bring her up here, grab the baby monitors and I do believe you owe our daughter a tea party." She smirked and I nodded. I redressed Noah and put him in the crib. Dani put Roe in her crib, grabbed the monitor and went to check on Ben.

"Lovebug, can I talk to you?" I asked as I entered the room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to apologize again for being mean before. I'm sorry I scared you but you need to understand that hitting people isn't allowed."

"I'm sorry. Can we play tea party now?" she asked and I nodded. She ran down the stairs and started setting up her playroom.

"what are we gonna' do about the bills?" Dani asked.

"We'll figure something out." I responded. No matter what…I'd figure something out.


	30. A Friend, A Fight and A Fatality

**If you didn't read Teen Dad Chronicles, this chapter may be confusing. Go read chapter 23 to refresh your memory! Please review and I hope you like this. There's only like 2 or 3 chapters left, I'm not sure yet. Review please; I'm pretty proud of this! **

"I have to run somewhere; do you think you can handle them alone?" I asked as Dani breastfed.

"I should be fine. Can you take Emmy for ice cream? She seems upset."

"Emerson! Get your shoes on, we're going out." I called out as she came running in.

"Can you help me tie my shoes?" she asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to do it, and then I want you to try." I told her as I kneeled down in front of her. "You take one lace and make a loop, take the other lace and make another bunny ear, fold one under the other and voila! Tied shoes." I taught her.

"Let me try." She struggled a bit but she figured it out. I smiled and high fived her when she was done.

"You're such a big girl." I complimented.

"Where are we going?"

"A few different places. Say goodbye to mommy and I'll back in a few seconds." I told her as I ran to the bedroom. I opened Daniella's jewelry box and pulled out the necklace I had given her for Christmas. It meant a lot to her and it meant a lot to me but we had to pay this debt away. I grabbed it and put it into my pocket.

"Now can we go?" Emmy asked as she stood at the end of the stairs.

"Go to the car." I smiled as she ran out. "I'll be back later. Call me if you need anything." I kissed Dani's forehead and rubbed Ben's head. "Roe and Noah are asleep, they should be fine. I'll be home soon." I said before I left and got in the car.

"We're gonna' go somewhere but you can't tell mommy about it okay."

"Okay. Can we get ice cream later?"

"Absolutely." I said as I pulled up to the pawn shop. I carried Emerson in and stood in front of the counter.

"What can I do you for?" the guy with gray hair asked.

"I'd like to…uh…sell this necklace." I put my great grandmother's necklace on the counter.

"This is really nice. Real diamond, not damaged, antique almost." He rattled off and I nodded. I didn't want to do this but I had to support my family somehow.

"It was my great grandmothers so…uh…how much would you take it for?"

"Well it's really good quality and it is a collectible. I'll give you… $2,000 for it."

"Deal." I muttered as he handed me the money. I smiled and left the store as Emmy was humming in my ear.

"Why did you sell mommy's necklace?"

"I needed to but remember, don't tell mommy."

"Fine but she's not gonna' be happy." She reminded me as I strapped her into her booster seat.

"Let's go get ice cream."

** .LINEBREAK.**

"Has school been fun?"

"Yeah! Katelyn's mommy said I can go to their house next week."

"That sounds fun." I commented as I licked my cone. Emmy had a pout on and I didn't know why.

"Daddy…"

"Bugger."

"Can I… can…never mind."

"Come on Bugger. You can ask me anything." I encouraged.

She took a deep breath. "Can I take ballet classes?"

"I thought you were afraid of applause?"

"I don't know but Katelyn takes them and she can do all these twirls and I want to be able too."

"I'll have to see because you know we don't have a lot of money at the moment."

"It's fine." She said with a frown.

"Let's head back home."

** .LINEBREAK.**

"Dani?" I asked as I entered the house. Emmy ran into her room and shut her door.

"Open the door Emerson, you know the rules." Daniella said as she walked past it with a laundry basket.

"Hey, how were they?"

"They were good. They didn't cry that much and only Roe needed a diaper change." She smiled and I nodded.

"Emmy wants to take ballet classes and I basically crushed her dreams by saying no."

"We don't have the money at the moment."

"Yeah…but I wish we did. She deserves it."

"I know… the guys are on their way over." She informed me.

"Joyous." I murmured.

"I'm gonna' put these clothes in the washer but grab a beer and relax."

"Good idea." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Kitchen."

"Hey man, wow you look terrible." Logan said.

"I know, I'm tired and stupid and I feel like a terrible father."

"Why?" James asked.

"I told Emmy she couldn't take ballet classes. We can't afford them right now."

"I'll pay for them." James said.

"I can't ask you to do that. They are very expensive."

"I don't care. She has been put through so much and she deserves to be treated like the princess she is."

"I know she does. I'm her father and I should be able to support my family god Damnit! I haven't been to the station in over two months and I haven't been at the grocery store either. I had to fucking pawn off my great grandmother's necklace! I had to steal it from Dani without her knowing. I feel like a fucking screw up."

"You did what?" Dani asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter with Noah in her arms.

"I pawned your necklace so we can pay down some of our debt."

"You didn't even ask me! How could you do that to me? I hate you so much right now."

"I did what was best!"

"You could have asked your grandparents! We could have taken out a loan! You betrayed me."

"What else is new."

"Stop having your own little Kendall pity party. We all have shit going on."

"I haven't brought in any money since the babies were born."

"Who fucking cares! I sure as hell don't!"

"We're barely paying the mortgage!"

"We can get help!"

"From who?"

"The bank, your grandparents, I could call my dad, our friends!"

"They already do so much for us!"

"But we're willing to do more." Carlos spoke up.

"I can't ask you to do that. You guys have your own debt and shit."

"My mom owns a make-up business…we have money. That's why I'm paying for dance classes." James said.

"My parents are both doctors which is why they can finagle the hospital prices down a bit." Logan informed us.

"I'm going to help you pay your mortgage." Carlos smiled.

"Thank you guys. I'm so sorry for you guys having to see us fight."

"It's natural. Talk to your grandparents too, they can help you."

"I know." I sighed as Benjamin's cries could be heard.

"I'll get him." Logan smiled and I nodded gratefully.

"I want my necklace back."

"But I got $2,000 for it."

"I don't care." She said as there was a knock at the door.

"Got it." James said as Carlos ran to get Monroe. She had started crying when someone knocked at the door.

"I'm sorry." I pouted and Dani nodded as she made a bottle.

"Guys…" James trailed off as we looked up and saw Jo standing there with an eight month old.

"Oh my God." Dani whispered. I noticed a huge bruise on her arm and a black eye.

"Did Adam do that to you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know where else to go." She shrugged and Dani handed me Noah and went and hugged her.

"Let's go get cleaned up. You can leave him here if you want."

"Yeah…uh…here James." James took him into him into his arms. "His name is Bradley."

"Come on." Dani walked her to the bathroom as Emmy came down the stairs.

"Did you and mommy have another baby?" she asked as she pointed to Bradley.

"No, that's a friend's baby."

"Good, I don't want another brother." She smiled as she grabbed a bag of goldfish.

"Did you ask if you could have that?"

"Sorry, can I have this?"

"Surely."

"Yum!" she smiled and I burped Noah.

"So Emmy…Uncle James has something to say to you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna' pay for dance classes."

"I can spin like Katelyn then?" she smiled up at me and I nodded. Even though I wasn't paying for it, her smile alone was enough for me.

"Yes, but I want to be front row for your first performance." James said as Emmy hugged his legs. Dani and Jo returned and Jo's eye looked terrible.

"Emmy, go upstairs for a bit. We need to have an adult conversation." She nodded and ran to her room.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"He got angry because he was given a desk job at work while Kendall was promoted."  
>"I was promoted?"<p>

"Yeah, you're the captain's assistant. You're basically second in command. He was mad because you haven't been there and he has."

"So he hit you!" I asked in outrage.

"I was at the wrong spot at the wrong time. I'm moving back to my parents' house but they can't know that he hit me. I want a to leave him."

"You have to file charges."

"I can't. He'll just hurt me more."

"But think of Bradley…what if he hurts him?"

"I…I just…fine."

"I'll take you down to the station later. Do you want to go nap?"

"I'd like to but where would I put Bradley?"

"We have Emmy's playpen. The guys will bring it upstairs and you can sleep in our room." Dani informed her. The guys and I placed the triplets in the carriers in the living room and moved the playpen upstairs.

"Thank you guys…for everything."

"No problem."

"I saw you, Kendall, at the pawn shop. I went in after you and the guy said you sold a necklace. He's selling it for $3,000."

"I got ripped off." I muttered as Dani slapped my arm.

"Yeah…but I had Adam's credit card so…" she smiled and handed me the necklace back.

"Oh thank you so much! Here, let me give you the $2,000 I got for it."

"No, keep it. I'll be down later." She smiled as she grabbed Bradley from James and headed up to the bedroom.

"I feel so bad for her." Dani muttered as she hugged me.

"She needs us and she'll need us in the future. You have to be civilized."

"I know, in the bathroom we talked and apologized to each other. We're good."

"Proud of you baby."

"We want pizza, can we order it?" Logan asked and I nodded.

"I'll pay for it." Carlos said.

"I gotta' get back to the grocery store soon. I could probably take Roe and Noah, or Emerson and Noah."

"That's true. Head there tomorrow, see how Mr. Sherwood is."

"Maybe he can help with the money situation." James spoke up from where he was playing with Ben's hair. Ben was the only baby awake in his carrier.

"He's already done so much. He has a college fund for the kids already."

"He's a great man." Dani spoke up as the phone rang. She picked it up as I went over and smiled at Ben. He reached up towards me and I grabbed his little hand and he gripped my fingers. His deformed arm was just lying limply at his side.

"Don't feel like moving it today buddy?" I asked and he just tilted his head.

"Uh…guys…bad news."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was the hospital…Mr. Sherwood…passed away today."


	31. A Storm and a Snuggle

"No…he…he isn't dead." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Dani said as she approached me and tried to hug me but I pushed her away.

"No…no…that's not possible. What did he die from?"

"They said it was cancer….apparently he knew about this for years."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he was scared."

"That doesn't give him the right to keep it from me." I yelled as I started to cry.

"Kendall, take a deep breath." Logan tried to soothe me.

"I…I need to go." I grabbed the keys and drove towards the hospital. I walked up to the nurse and asked for Mr. Sherwood. She brought me up to his room to where his doctor was.

"Who might you be?" Dr. Ina asked.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I'm his…step-son." I fibbed a little.

"Kendall Knight…he asked me to give this to you." He handed me an envelope and I stuck it in my pocket.

"How long has he had cancer?"

"He's had it for about 6 years. He was getting treatment and it was going well but he got an infection and we couldn't do the chemo anymore and sadly, he passed away."

"Oh yeah…that's…" I trailed off.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you and to take care of someone named Dani and to let you know that you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay…uh… do you know what's going to happen to him?"

"His daughter asked for him to be cremated and then she'll dispose of the ashes."

"Thank you…for everything." I shook his hand and headed homed. I walked in to see the triplets being changed by the guys and Emmy crying in Dani's arms.

What's wrong bugger?" I asked as took her from Dani.

"I thought you left again." She whispered and I sighed. That was one of her biggest fears ever since Dani and I had that fight.

"I'm not ever going to leave you guys. Never again, okay?"

"Okay." She murmured as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"How did it go?" Dani asked.

"He left me a letter."

"Did you read it?"

"I want to read it later, just you and me." I told her and she nodded.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"No thanks baby. Can I put you down Emerson?"

"Can you put me in my bed?"

"Sleepyhead." I mumbled and brought her to her room. The guys were playing with the triplets but Ben wouldn't calm down.

"Give me him." I told James and I held him to my chest. I wiggled his deformed arm and he just glanced around curiously. "You're the cutest baby." I whispered to him and he wiggled his arms.

"Can we head home or do you guys need us?" Carlos asked.

"You guys can head home, thanks for coming."

"No problem." Logan said as they waved goodbye. Jo came down the stairs with Bradley.

"My mom called and said we can go to her house. Thank you so much for helping me." She hugged Dani and me.

"It was no problem. Come over more often, we can have play dates." Dani said.

"Thank you." She said once again as she left. Dani turned towards me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"So you want to read the letter?" Dani asked.

"Yeah…I'm just scared." I muttered as I put Ben back in his carrier and sat on the couch.

"It's going to be okay."

"_Dear Kendall,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this, I didn't want you to worry about me. You have grown to be one of the most special people I've ever known and I'm so proud that you considered me your father figure. You were the best son a person could ever have. I left the market to you and it's already in your and Dani's name. There are also bank accounts for all of your children. Emmy has $600,000 and the triplets each have $400,000. You'll probably get more when my life insurance check is sent to you. Sell my car, house and belongings and keep the money. This is all in my will so my other children can't stop you. I love you Kendall and continue to make me proud. _

_Always, Mr. Peter Sherwood."_

I read out loud. Dani and I were both crying by the end of it.

"He was a great man." Dani whispered as she soothingly rubbed my back.

"I know. I miss him."

"He left you the store. We have an income. We can pay our bills now."

"But I can't just leave the force…especially since I got my promotion."

"Let's face it Kendall…I'm not going to finish college. It'd be too hard, raising 4 children, doing homework and keeping the house clean. So…I can manage the store and you can work at the police agency. We could even add a daycare facility in the market so mothers can shop peacefully. We could hire Carlos, he's going to school to become a teacher so…it's kind of the same." She shrugged.

"That's a great idea but a valedictorian should finish college."

"I can't. I can't go to class, I can't pump during them and I need to make sure Ben is safe. Let's just go with my idea. Maybe in the future I'll graduate college."

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her. Noah started to make all these whiney noises and I went to pick him up. "Why do you whine so much?" I asked as I rocked him back and forth.

"He's going to be a complainer when he's older." She told me as she started playing with Monroe's hair.

"Well Roe will be the quiet one. I'm almost positive that she will barely talk in school."

"We have to make sure she's not though. I was the shy girl in high school and it sucked."

"Then we'll put her in acting classes and day care programs when she's like….two." I joked.

"Sounds good. I can't wait until we can see Emerson dance."

"Me neither. I can't wait to see Benjamin grow up and be big and strong." I said as I poked his stomach. A loud boom of thunder erupted and that woke Benjamin up.

"I knew there was going to be a storm tonight." Dani muttered as she put Roe down and started calming Benjamin. Emmy came running into the room and gripped onto my legs.

"You scared bugger?" I asked as she just gripped my legs tighter. "It's okay sweetheart." I told her as I put Noah back in his carrier. "Come here." I told her and she jumped in my lap and buried her head in my chest.

"I'm so scared."

"It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." I whispered against her curls.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked quietly. Dani was rocking Monroe whose eyes were really wide.

"One time there was a little princess who was scared of a big storm. The brave knight, no pun intended, came and saved the princess from her fear. He came and swooped in on his horse with his three little ponies behind him." I pointed to the triplets. "But suddenly, there was a monster attacking the princess! What was the knight supposed to do? He went and….tickled the princess free of the monster." I started tickling her sides and she started squealing and giggling. "The princess was so thankful that she wasn't scared anymore that she kissed the handsome prince. The end." I said as she kissed my cheek.

"You're funny daddy."

"Yeah, funny looking." Dani joked as Emmy giggled and I let out a gasp.

"Mean. I have an idea! What if we all slept in our room together?"

"Can we mommy?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, but you have to help mommy and daddy get the triplets ready for bed."

"I want to dress Monroe."

"Well then, let's go." I grabbed Ben and Dani took Roe and Noah. We all changed them and got them in their little pajamas.

"Kiss them goodnight." Dani told Emmy who kissed each of their foreheads. Dani and I put them in the little bassinets in the corner of our room and joined Emmy in our bed.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"Can you snuggle me?" Emmy asked. Whenever we all slept in the same bed, we would smoosh Emmy between us.

"Anything for you." Dani kissed her forehead and we squeezed her tight.


	32. Happy Ending

**So this is the end! the Epilogue will be posted soon. the epilogue is going to time skip 2 years. I'm proud of this story and thank you all for sticking by me! Please review! New story posted TOMORROW!**

"So we'll turn this area into the daycare area. We can get some toys from the money we made from selling his car and Carlos said he'll be the caretaker."

"Stephanie said she would too." I told her.

"I'm glad they're still dating."

"Me too. We have a doctor's appointment in 5 minutes, we should get going."

"Shit! I forgot." Dani said as she grabbed two carriers and I grabbed one and Emmy's hand and we practically ran to the car. We made it to the doctor in record time and ran to the receptionist.

"Hey, uhh… appointment for the Knight family."

"Okay…you can go to room 4. Dr. Bing will be in shortly."

"Best behavior Emmy." Dani warned as she placed the carriers on the examination table.

"I know." She whined. She was hitting her diva stage.

"Let's get this examination underway." Dr. Bing smiled as he entered.

"Who should we start with?" I asked.

"How about Monroe."

"Come here babygirl." I whispered as I took her out of the carrier.

"Let's weigh her and then we'll give her some shots." He put her on the scale and smiled. "22 pounds, good weight. How is she sleeping?"

"She's up and down mostly." I told him.

"Give her some warm formula about an hour before she goes to bed. She should sleep through the night. Play some music or get her a mobile if that doesn't work." He advised.

"Sounds good." Dani smiled.

"Shot time, hold her down please." He asked the nurse. I winced as Monroe shook when the needle penetrated her but she didn't cry. She just glanced around curiously.

"That's my girl." I said as I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Noah's next." Dani got him out and handed him to Dr. Bing

"24 pounds, big baby." He chuckled and I could already see that Noah was going to cry. "What's wrong?" Dr. Bing asked.

"He freaks out over the littlest things. He whines and cries almost constantly." I informed him.

"There's no fixing that but he should calm down eventually." He said as he motioned the nurse to come and help him. As soon as he made a move for Noah, he started to wail. My heart broke at the sound. After Dr. Bing was done, Dani rushed over to him and cradled him.

"It's okay, you're okay. No need to cry." She murmured.

"Benjamin's next!" Dr. Bing said quite cheerfully.

"Here you go." I smiled as Ben glanced around.

"17 pounds, kind of light but expected." Dr. Bing muttered. "How has he been? His hearing improve?"

"His hearing doesn't seem to be that bad. Only occasionally do we have to repeat his name to get his attention. It's better than I thought."

"What about his arm?"

"He moves it and it doesn't stop him."

"Good, shot time." He said as he quickly injected Benjamin. Ben barely made a noise in annoyance.

"Strong boy." I murmured as I kissed him.

"Everything seems good and please call if Noah is still whiney in about a month. Benjamin is doing better than expected and I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you for everything." I said as we left. "How about we all go home and we make a family dinner?" I said as I buckled all the kids in the car.

"Yay!" Emmy cheered.

"Let's go." Dani smiled. We drove home and put the triplets in their bouncers.

"What do you want to make?" I asked Emmy.

"I want to make spaghetti. Can we?"

"Go get the pasta from the pantry while I get the pots and pans." I told her.

"Have I told you lately that you're a great father?" Dani asked as she wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Yeah but I don't mind hearing it." I smirked and she giggled.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I'm a fabulous mother?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"You are and you always need to remember that." I kissed her and Emmy came running in with the pasta.

"I think one of the babies pooped. It smells bad in the living room." Emmy complained as she scrunched her nose.

"I'll go check." Dani sighed and I grabbed the pasta from Emmy.

"Come help me chop tomatoes for the sauce." I said as I helped Emmy with her knife.

"This is fun." She giggled.

"How's dance class Bugger?"

"It's fun. I can do some spins like Katelyn."

"When's your first performance? I want to be front row." I told her as I dumped the tomatoes in the pot.

"I don't know." She giggled as I helped her wash her hands.

"Noah is a pooper." Dani came in holding a very big eyed baby.

"He's a cutie though."

"Just like his father." She smirked.

"I'm going to get the other two so we can have some family bonding."

"If we bond anymore, we'd be attached at the hips." Dani joked as I brought Roe and Ben in.

"Emmy, are you excited for the new daycare center at the market?"

"I can go there during the summer. I'm only going in tomorrow because I have a day off from school."

"Smart girl." I smiled.

"Kendall! Look at Ben!" Dani exclaimed and I looked at him in his carrier and he had a small smile on his face.

"Big boy! You're smiling for the first time." I put on a funny voice as I poked his nose.

"We love you." Dani told him. Within a few minutes, Roe and Noah were smiling but Noah was whimpering too.

"Why are you complaining?" I asked as I picked him up. He just smiled up at me before he started to cry.

"He's so annoying." Emmy said.

"Don't say that about him."

"Sorry." She pouted as I put him down and drained the pasta.

"Emmy, can you get the formula from the closet?" Dani asked as she grabbed the bottle for Benjamin out of the fridge. I dished out the noodles with the sauce on top and started helping Dani make the bottles.

"Wash your hands Emerson." I advised her.

"Can we eat now?" she asked.

"Bon Appetite." I smirked as I ate while feeding both Monroe and Noah. Noah would drink a little and stop so in-between I would take a forkful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome to the re-opening of Sherwood Market." I said over the loudspeaker. The store was packed with people and I smiled as Dani was interacting with the customers. Emmy and the triplets were in the daycare facility with about a dozen more kids.

"I'm proud of you Kendall." Lily said as she approached.

"Thanks and we'll have the money for all of our debt to you soon."

"Don't worry about it. Put it towards the kids' college funds."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for all that I put you through."

"Don't worry about it. Your dad would be proud of you." She gave me a hug and headed off to shop with my grandfather.

"You finally got your shit together." James smirked as he slapped my back.

"Yeah and I can pay for Emmy's dance class so you don't have too."

"I want to though. Let me do it."

"Fine but I'm going to buy you dinner a lot." I chuckled and he nodded.

"Your woman is on her way over here, I'm going to help Logan stock the shelves." He smiled and walked away.

"I'm glad Logan and James want to work here on the weekend." She kissed my shoulder and smiled.

"I'm just glad that our life is back on track and we can move forward."

"I'm proud of us, of our kids, of our family." She said as we watched Emmy play with a boy in the playroom.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I hugged her and rocked from side to side. Being a parent at 16 was the hardest thing that I could have went through but with the help of Daniella, my family and my friends, I was able to get through it and face harder challenges but ultimately make it through. Daniella was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"I think we owe Mrs. Spalding a gracias."

**REVIEW**


	33. Epilogue

**Here is the final chapter! I'm so sad that it's over. I'm really attached to this story and it's going to be hard to stop writing about them. This is kind of like a wrap up. If enough people want...I could maybe do a series of oneshots based on this family. Let me know what you think. I want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this story. It meant a lot and a special thanks to Dudeamanda for always reviewing and being there! Please review and enjoy the last chapter of College Dad. Also, please check out my other story More Than This! **

**2 YEAR TIME SKIP**

"It's my toy!"

"No! It's my toy!"

"Mine!"

"Monroe Rose and Noah Alexander! Stop yelling. Ben is trying to take a nap." I yelled as I was trying to cook lunch. I had the day off from the station and Daniella would be home in a few with Emmy.

"She took my toy." Noah whined.

"Stop with the whining." I reprimanded. Dani entered the house with Emmy and the guys followed behind her.

"I didn't know you guys were coming over."

"I had to get away from Stephanie. She's driving me crazy!"

"She's pregnant Carlos. She's a little hormonal." Dani said.

"I know but if I have to rub her back one more time, I will cry." Carlos and Stephanie were married and were expecting their first child. It was a little boy.

"Suck it up. Lucy is down my throat with all the wedding plans." James complained as he sat down at the kitchen table. Emmy jumped into his lap and poked his nose.

"I get to be your flower girl." Emmy giggled. Emmy had grown up to be the greatest kid ever. She was seven and still taking dance classes. Her recital was tonight and all of us were going. She was still a bit shy but she was a bit more talkative in public.

"Camille wants to try for another baby." Logan spoke up. Monroe was passing a bouncy ball back and forth with him.

"I'm glad. It's about time you moved forward." Dani said as she helped me make more sandwiches. Logan and Camille had been married for 3 years but Camille suffered a miscarriage at the triplets first birthday.

"I'm really excited and I just want it to go better this time."

"It will." I promised as I passed the sandwiches out. Ben came down from his room and waved hello to everyone.

"How are you doing bud?" I asked as I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Good." Ben was the quiet one. We had decided to get him the Cochlear implant when he was one. He could hear perfectly now and his hand gave him no problems at all.

"How's your scar?" I asked him as I put him down and he lifted his shirt. We were able to get him a kidney transplant about 3 months ago.

"It's good." He told me as I poked the scar.

"Go sit next to Uncle Carlos and eat. You're hungry right?"

"very." He whispered as I kissed his forehead.

"Can I have juice?" Emmy asked me and I handed her a juice box and she thanked me.

"Daddy! Can you cut my sandwich? Monroe asked. She was the sporty one; always climbing the furniture and getting into trouble. She was also the one that would start all the fights with her siblings.

"What's the magic word?" I said as I approached her.

"Now." She smirked and I gave her a look. "Please." She murmured.

"That's my girl." I cut her sandwich.

"Can I have a soda?" Noah asked and I said shook my head.

"Just because Aunt Katie gives you that doesn't mean I am." I explained but he started to scream and throw a tantrum on the floor. He threw tantrums very often and Dani and I were trying a new way to discipline him. He was a sweet boy but he complained a lot and constantly needed attention. He was still screaming and I could see that James was getting antsy and wanted to help him.

"Wait James." I said as I turned towards Noah with my arms crossed. I went and kneeled next to him. "Are you done?" I asked as he nodded and lifted his arms up to me. I picked him up and kissed his forehead to calm him as he sniffled. "No more tantrums. You're a big boy."

"Sorry."

"I love you." I told him as he nodded against my chest.

"I'm really excited to see you dance in Swan Lake Lovebug." I told her as she nodded.

"I just hope I don't mess up."

"You won't. You'll be perfect because you're my daughter." Daniella told her as she giggled. Dani had gotten her body a little better. She was still curvy but she was perfect to me.

"I have to go change!" Emmy yelled before running off.

"I'll be up to do your hair in a few." Daniella called after her. The guys threw out their garbage and said that they would see us later and left the house.

"You guys go get changed." I told the triplets as they ran off. Ben still had his own room and he still had organic things in it. Lily and Drew took care of him and I couldn't be more grateful. I headed up to the bedroom to see Dani braiding Emerson's hair.

"Don't you look pretty." I complimented Emmy.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Will you come down to the store tomorrow? I need help with the sale." Dani asked.

"I'll call the captain later." I told her. The store was doing phenomenal. We ended up paying off our debt and we were saving up for a bigger house at the moment.

"I'm going to check on the triplets. You guys…do what you do." Emmy smirked and ran off.

"She's a cutie." Daniella smiled as I sat next to her.

"She grew up fast."

"I can't believe she's 7. It seems like just yesterday I put a post-it note on your locker telling you to come to my house."

"I was nervous when I read it. I also thought that I would get lucky and I did in a way I never thought." I smirked as I kissed her.

"Let's gather the troops and head to the performance."

"An afternoon ballet sounds perfect." I said as I went to grab Ben and Noah and lead them to the car. Emmy had Monroe taken care of as Dani went to the kitchen and started writing on a post-it note.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a grocery list." She said simply as she put the note in her pocket book and headed to the car. We drove to the outside theater and met up with the guys.

"Good luck Bugger. I love you." I kissed her hair and watched her walk towards her friends.

The guys took the triplets and got a seat while I locked up the car with Dani. I went to shut my door but I saw a post-it note on my window. Curiously, I walked over and took it off the window.

"Congratulations Daddy. I'm pregnant." Was neatly scrawled across it.

"Are you happy?" Dani's voice broke me out of my trance. She looked a little nervous.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm ten weeks."

"It's just one right?"

"Just one." She confirmed as I walked up to her and wrapped her into a big hug.

"5 kids and I'm only 23."

"We are very fertile." She joked.

"Have you been okay? Morning sickness? Does your back hurt?"

"I'm fine. This has been a very easy pregnancy so far."

"I'm glad. Let's get to our other children and watch our first born wow us with her skills." I smiled as I held her hand and took a front row seat to watch Emerson dance. She moved gracefully around the stage and smiled the whole time. I could tell she was a bit nervous but she did great. When they finished everyone clapped and she only winced a bit but didn't cry like normal.

"I'm Suzie. I've been these cute girls dance instructor and I asked them to give a rose to the person that means the most to them." All the girls were giving the rose to their moms and I was excited to see Dani's face when she got her rose. "Emerson Knight is next to give her rose." Emmy came over to us and looked at everyone their supporting her; my grandparents, my mom and sister, my friends, Dani and I and the triplets. She seemed a bit overwhelmed. She smiled and jumped into my arms and handed me the rose. I was a little shocked that she chose me but Dani was clapping. I squeezed her tight as Emmy whispered I love you into my ear. She let go and went back on stage.

"Are you mad she chose me?" I asked Dani.

"She actually asked me if she could choose you the other night. She's a daddy's girl."

"Yeah…yeah she is."

When it was all over and we said goodbye to our friends we headed home so Emmy could shower.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

"What's up buddy?"

"Can we have a sleepover in the living room?"

"That's a great idea. Monroe! Noah! Emmy! Grab your pillows and meet in the living room." I yelled as I heard giggling around the house as they pattered to get their sleep stuff.

"What's going on?" Dani asked as she came in with cups of hot chocolate.

"We're camping in the living room. Will that be okay for your back?"

"I'll be fine." She said as I headed upstairs to grab our sleep stuff. Ben was setting up his area and Emmy was cuddling Mr. Longneck. She still slept with him and I thought that was the cutest thing ever.

"NEMO!" Noah yelled and Dani went to put the DVD in the TV. We all cuddled up on the couch. Emmy and Monroe leaning on me while Noah and Ben leaned on Dani. Dani laid her head on my shoulder and I put a hand on her still flat tummy.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too daddy."

"Daddy?" Emmy asked.

"Yes bugger?"

"How did you and mommy fall in love?" she asked. I smirked over at Dani as she blushed.

"Well you see, it started with a Spanish dialogue…"

**I'm so sad! it's over now... Please review!**


	34. SEQUEL

**Hello! I want to thank all of you for the support for Teen Dad and College Dad. It meant so much to me. I didn't think they would get so many reviews so thanks for that. I'm doing a sequel called Parenting ABC. I just posted it so go check it out! Please review and favorite that! I hope you guys like them! **


End file.
